


Wishes and Commands

by Timaelan



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timaelan/pseuds/Timaelan
Summary: In an alternate universe where Vegitasei still exists, Trunks struggles to stand his right place in the Saiyan order while being a Prince both young and half-Earthling. After one of his missions went awfully wrong, his role starts to weigh heavy on him. Fortunately Vegitasei sends him a more experienced officer to support him and Gohan is willing to show him what it takes to be a true Saiyan Prince. Plot with chunks of sex.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> I have to warn you that English isn't my native language. Since no one other than me edits the texts, you might find some grammar or spelling mistakes and I apologize in anticipation for that. 
> 
> You might find a lot of nasty things, but I gave up the idea of listing them. 
> 
> I also have to thank Lord Truhan for pushing me into Truhan because I think this thing would never have come out of my brain if it hadn't been for him. 
> 
> Have fun.

 

The major part of the unit was dead in the battle and the survivors were mostly some half burnt cripples. The sickening smell of roasted flesh was floating in the air of the night like a reminder of the disaster. In case His Highness would be willing to forget it.

Once in a while a moan of pain would echo in the distance. The sound was always weak though. The wounded fighters were still decent enough to silence their agony. Nothing surprising considering that they were, unlike their leader, full-blooded Saiyans.

Trunks gave a heavy sigh. He was sitting on the dusty ground facing the pathetic campfire Teeb had been able to light up. The young Prince was grateful to his Second in Command for leaving him alone. After claiming Vegitasei had been informed of the latest events and was sending reinforcements, the Saiyan had disappeared. He was certainly busy helping the injured soldiers and building some makeshift shelters for them.

Trunks couldn't help but replay the battle again and again. Had it really been a battle though? He wasn't even sure of that by now. They had landed on this rotten planet a week ago. Kenam was the name. It was hardly a particle of dust in its galaxy. The place was wild. Endless forests would cover its main part while the rest was left for barren mountains. The natives were a weird weak race and Trunks' soldiers had hardly needed a whole day to clean the area where their two space crafts had landed.

They were well aware that other inhabitants would still linger here and there but it hadn't mattered at that point. Trunks wanted to make up a steady headquarter before exploring the planet. They would have more time to wipe out the rest of the people living here.

What happened after that was somewhat blurry in his mind. It had been the same routine as ever. Everyone had its task. The soldiers were in charge of providing enough food for the entire unit while the scientists started their usual business. Thinking about it, it had been boring. After two days, Trunks had decided that the soldiers would move on and scour the planet.

He'd stood up at dawn like he always did in such circumstances. He'd dressed up. He'd had his necessary coffee as usual. As a matter of fact, everything had gone as usual, until a shrill alarm had been triggered. Trunks had taken him aback by the sound as he was fastening his armor. It was the signal of an attack. Who the hell would attack them though?

He couldn't sense anything worrying and at first, he'd believed it was all a mistake, but after a while, with the deafening howl still going on, he'd brought himself to step out of his cabin. That was when the first explosion had rumbled throughout the walls. Up from that moment, he had no longer figured out what was going on. When had he indeed? A chain of violent detonations had caused the ground to shake under his feet. A yelling Teeb had come running to him but he hadn't heard his words. After that, fire had wrapped the entire world and all hells broke loose.

"Your Highness, the backing is in sight," a voice stated.

Trunks looked up at Teeb with some bewilderment as he hadn't seen him come. He frowned at his man's speech. "Already?"

The Saiyan nodded respectfully. "They happened to be nearby."

Trunks gritted his teeth. He wasn't ready for that, yet. Having one of his father's high ranked officers stepping in and looking down on him would only pour salt on his wound. "Who… Who is in charge?" Trunks asked hesitantly, waiting for the deathblow.

"One of Bardock's grandsons."

Trunks' heart skipped a beat at the reply. "Goten?" he murmured in disbelief.

Teeb shook his head slowly. "The oldest one."

Sure. Disappointment and pain twisted his guts a little bit more. He felt like yelling. He didn't know if it was out of anger, frustration or pain. All of them certainly.

As he heard the spacecraft landing in the distance, he got up silently and dusted his knees. Teeb was watching him with uncertainty. "Are you all right, your Highness?"

Trunks glared at him. "Let's go welcome him," he just snapped.

As they both headed to the newly arrived craft, Trunks realized how pathetic they looked. He'd brought hundred men on this planet including the scientists and the sailors and they were now only two up on their legs to meet their peers, not to mention they were filthy with torn uniforms. How did this happen? Trunks wasn't even exactly able to explain it. He had never faced such a humiliation in his whole life.

When the door of the spacecraft slid open, he made out impressive figures standing still on top of the access ramp. He repressed a sigh. He hated that situation.

He had the nerves to let the newcomers step down to him instead of walking up the ramp to meet them. He was still their Prince after all.

There were three of them. An old Saiyan with his face stripped by a terrible scar was on the left. Trunks couldn't remember his name but he still knew that the guy hated Earthlings. On the right a much younger elite warrior, the fresh fearless type, had a hard time hiding his scornful smirk. Their Commander was standing right between them. The most familiar face of all. Gohan.

He wouldn't smile in public and he looked down at Trunks with unaffected eyes. The three newcomers bowed to their Prince. Trunks wasn't ready for questions and he decided he wouldn't leave them time to speak. "We got a bunch of warriors needing medical care," he stated at once. "Teeb, take them to the camp and figure out how to deal with the wounded soldiers. Gohan, we need to talk."

Nobody dared questioning his order and he felt relieved at that. His authority wasn't completely dead.

Gohan nodded. "Let's go to my cabin."

Trunks followed him as he walked the ramp back up to his spacecraft. Gohan's soldiers were pouring out of the craft to give a hand to their companions. Both hybrids ignored them and made their way through the ship to the Commander's cabin.

When the door slid close behind his back, Trunks felt oddly relieved. "I need a drink," he claimed at once.

Gohan served him a glass wordlessly and Trunks drank it in one go. Only when he was done, did he lay his eyes on Gohan's stern face.

"What the hell happened?" Gohan asked.

Trunks blinked at his demanding tone. He hadn't seen Gohan for years and he realized he had become something of an impressive man. He was taller than him and obviously much more experienced and built up. For an instant, Trunks had the feeling to be back at the time when he was an unruly kid lectured by his sort of big brother. Yet, he regained his composure in the blink of an eye. He was nothing near a kid. He was a Prince and his rank was higher than Gohan's.

Trunks took the bottle Gohan had left on the table and filled his glass again. "Actually, I'm not quite sure. I think someone attacked our crafts," Trunks explained absently.

"Attacked?" Gohan repeated in disbelief. "I thought you cleaned up the place when you arrived on this planet. Who could attack the craft?"

That was a good question. Trunks drank the second glass as quickly as the first. He realized that he craved to get drunk and forget everything. He sat on Gohan's bed with a sigh.

Gohan came closer to him and rested his hands on his shoulders as to get his attention. "Trunks, who could attack the crafts? Natives?" he repeated with urge in the voice.

Trunks ran a hand on his forehead. "Huh, we didn't kill all of them. Some of them are still wandering up and there so I guess they did it."

Gohan frowned. "Are you kidding? How would they sneak up to the crafts unnoticed?" he grumbled.

Trunks shrugged and poured a third glass. He swallowed it all and wiped his mouth. "You think I didn't wonder about the same question? The natives are harmless weaklings, we killed a bunch of them already and it was so effortless it felt boring. I guess they had some weapons in store somewhere and the survivors turned back with them."

Gohan rubbed his chin in disbelief at Trunks' speech. "We'll find out what it's all about. Meanwhile, we have to take care of our wounded soldiers. I've been ordered to report the exact damages to Vegitasei. You look like a mess. Take some rest and we'll talk tomorrow."

Trunks lowered his gaze to the ground with a scowl. He was hardly feeling dizzy. "Does my father know about that disaster?"

As Gohan kept silent, the younger man looked up at him. The other hybrid was staring at him with a concerned face. He snatched the bottle out of the prince's grip. "That's not the point right now. I have to go help the soldiers and we'll talk tomorrow."

For some reasons, Gohan's gesture annoyed Trunks at once. He pried the bottle back from his host's hand. "Go then."

Gohan squinted at him in disapproval but he didn't protest. "As you wish," he murmured at last.

With that, he exited the cabin leaving his Highness on his own. Trunks stared at the bottle in dejection. A painful lump had formed in his throat and there was no way he would get rid of it if it weren't about a few sip.

He drank directly from the bottle and emptied almost the half of it before he had to catch his breath. His head was somehow spinning and his nagging need for screaming and punching someone was fading. He decided that the other half of the bottle might allow him some more oblivion. It didn't work though. There were so many things to drown that the bottle wasn't enough.

…

He was startled by a gentle touch on his hand and woke up in a jump. He realized he'd fallen asleep in the large armchair, an almost empty bottle still clutched between his tense fingers.

"Are you all right?" Gohan asked in a low voice.

He was leaning on his young Prince, studying his face and trying to decipher his features in the twilight of the cabin.

Trunks pushed him gently back and sat up. His head felt like a ton of bricks and he craved for more sleep but he would rather die than admit it openly. He stared at Gohan standing in front of him. His uniform was dusty and smeared with blood and yet, he still looked impressive and somehow majestic, as suited a Saiyan high-ranked officer.

A weird mix of shame and envy overwhelmed the young Prince at the sight. "I'm fine… I… What about the soldiers?"

Gohan sighed and stepped away to his closet. "Well, some are to be sent to the closest planet to enjoy a proper medical bay, some are dead or dying. Nasty job if you ask me," he explained while unfastening his armor.

Trunks frowned at the statement. "How many are still able to fight?" he grumbled.

Gohan turned his head to him, his black orbs searching for his eyes. "A handful. Ten, maybe and your crafts are nothing but old burnt junks."

Trunks bit his lips and looked down unwillingly at the bottle he was still holding. What would he say to his father?

"We should sleep for now," Gohan pointed out while slipping out his armor. He stripped off his top wordlessly and walked past the Prince to the bathroom. Trunks couldn't help but study his chest and back in the process. Gohan had turned a true man. A true warrior too, a few scars could vouch for that. "Where am I to sleep?" Trunks asked before Gohan could close the bathroom's door.

Gohan poked his head back into the room for an instant. "Well, considering you are a Royal person, I assume you'll have the Commander's bed. I'll sleep on the coach," he replied before disappearing into the bathroom with the door sliding close on him.

Trunks sighed and rubbed his eyes. He felt like shit. Not only because of the drinks but because of all that mess around him. He hadn't been up to the situation and seeing Gohan handling it so naturally made him aware that he still had a lot to learn.

He rested the bottle on a coffee table and stood up. He felt dizzy. He headed for the bed with uncertain steps but he froze on his way as his eyes met his reflection in the mirror. His own uniform was torn and dirty and if truth to be told, his look had nothing to do with Gohan's strong and confident figure.

He stumbled to the mirror, watching the guy facing him in disbelief. Things were even worse than he'd thought. He struggled with his half-burnt armor as to get rid of it. The half-molten fasteners wouldn't cave in though and he cursed under his breath. He ended breaking them all in irritation and the heavy armor dropped to the ground.

Underneath the plates, the fabric of his clothes had gone thin with the heat and they were torn in some place. His gloves were long gone and so was his cloak. Dry blood had caked on his forehead and under his nose, and his skin was brown with naught while his hair was a filthy mess. Lucky for him, he'd cut it before leaving for that damn mission. "Your Highness," he mumbled bitterly for himself with a bow of the head. His mouth was fueled with a sour taste and he couldn't say if it was about drinking too much or facing a harsh truth.

He was caught off guard with the door of the bathroom sliding open and Gohan surging out of it. The older hybrid paused on the doorstep, staring at Trunks through the mirror's reflection. "Something wrong, Trunks?"

The prince had a second thought as he wasn't sure if the question was meant as sarcasm or as true concern. "I need a shower. And clothes," Trunks sighed in reply.

Gohan shrugged and slipped in a fresh T-shirt. "Make yourself home." Then, ignoring the young Prince, he walked back to the closet and took a folded blanket and a pillow out of it.

Trunks watched him for a while. His carelessness made him somehow nervous. "Does my father know about that mess?" he asked once again.

Gohan stopped his business and gazed at him with some sorrow in his eyes. "What do you think? No one could hide it from him. We were asked to give daily report."

Trunks gritted his teeth.

"I do the report myself, though," Gohan added.

The young Prince was relieved to know that. Other Saiyans would tend to make the situation even nastier than it already was, as to be able to mock the Prince's incompetence. "What did he say?"

Gohan arched his eyebrows with a sigh. "You know he's not the type to say much. He just asked further report as soon as possible."

Trunks hated that answer. He pictured his father shaking his head in disappointment, trying hard to look as unaffected as possible with his officers around.

"You're young, Trunks. We don't know what happened and so far, no one can claim he would have been able to foresee that chaos. Get some rest tonight because everyone will expect you to be a Prince and handle the situation up from tomorrow," Gohan resumed.

For some reasons, his words affected Trunks as they sounded both like comfort and warning.

Gohan gave him a small smile. "Now, go and shower, you reek and I'd like to sleep as well."

…

Despite his exhaustion, Trunks hadn't slept well and he'd woken up with the same old restlessness twisting his guts. As he was about to meet his highest ranked officers, he was growing even more nervous. Gohan was walking by his side along the corridor. His tranquil and confident composure soothed somehow the young Prince but it didn't help the wariness. Trunks had no doubt they were all waiting eagerly for his next mistake.

When the two hybrids entered the Commander's meeting room, everyone turned silent at once. All the officers were standing around an oval table room. They saluted their Prince with a knock of their fists against their chests and a bow of their heads. Trunks' eyes wandered on the still Saiyans for a while. He counted six officers, including Teeb. The other five were under Gohan's authority. They were wearing their brightest uniforms but Trunks knew better. They were mostly badass and morons. "Seat down," he ordered in a grunt.

They did as they were told and the Prince took place on the Commander's seat while Gohan sat on the chair on his right. Trunks clasped his hands as to contain his nervousness. He'd believed Gohan would want to speak first but the older hybrid kept still and gave him a nod to let him know he was to start the meeting. Trunks understood it was a way to leave him the lead and make his soldiers know that the Prince was in charge from now on. Trunks was all the more grateful for that that it was so far from true. "As you know, we endured grieve losses. Lord Gohan's unit is to help moving on this mission under my commandment. Lord Teeb, Report us the situation."

Teeb stood up respectfully. "Your Highness, our two crafts have burned down and there's no hope to fix any of them. The most important damages were recorded on the inner part of the crafts while the outside have been somewhat spared. Thus, Lord Gohan's scientists came to the conclusion that fire started from inside the crafts. Actually the likeliest theory is that bombs have been placed in each of them."

Teeb paused at the statement. His face looked unaffected but he was well aware that his explanations implied serious troubles. Trunks couldn't repress a slight frown. "Do you mean they were sabotaged?" he asked in a weak voice.

Teeb nodded slowly. "It's very likely. None of the few witnesses still able to speak mentioned any strangers on board or out of the craft, so we suppose the bombs had been set up during the night or even the day before they blew up. We discovered pieces of a security system in one of the shells though, and the scientists are currently attempting to fix it up which might allow us to get some more hints."

The officers turned restless around the table. "Incredible. How can something like this happen?" one of Gohan's officers mumbled in disdain. It was the young fearless guy who had welcomed the Prince the day before.

The words stung Trunks' pride at once. He felt like punching that little prick. "That's what we're trying to figure out in case you didn't follow the beginning of the meeting. Maybe you have some smart answer to share with us?" the Prince hissed in contained anger.

The young Saiyan smirked. "I have supposition but I'm not sure His Highness would like to hear them," he replied.

"Chard," Gohan growled in a calm voice. "Remember who you're addressing. Don't shame me and shut up."

Chard's smirk dropped and he pressed his lips in irritation, preventing himself from expressing any objection to his Commander's order but it was clear enough that he disliked the situation all the same. His eyes were burning in frustration and Trunks glared at him for a moment to make sure he would keep his twisted opinion to himself. Then the Prince turned back to Teeb. "How many men do we still have left?"

"From our unit, there is still seven left. Your Highness and I make it nine still standing. Lord Gohan has a five-hundred men squad."

Trunks tried to hide his astonishment. Not only had he lost over 90 men in a day, but he found out that Gohan was entrusted with five times as many men as he was. He frowned and repressed a sigh. "Then, we still have a fair amount of men to complete that mission, just as Vegitasei ordered us to do," he concluded instead.

Gohan cleared his throat at that. "We'll have to watch out though. We still don't know anything about our enemies."

Trunks nodded in confusion. "Yes. Lord Gohan is right. We should…"

"I suggest we leave a small squad here and split the rest of the soldiers in four units to scour the planet in all direction at once," Gohan resumed.

"Yes, let's do it that way. Each of us will lead a unit and I'll leave to you to pick up two worthy officers to be in charge of the two others," Trunks added immediately as he was willing to hide the fact that Gohan had just made the decision for him.

Gohan squinted at the officers seating around the table. "Chard and Pirnut will do," he claimed.

At that, the young prick and the scarred bulky Saiyan Trunks had seen the day before at Gohan's side gave a nod. Chard wore a large smirk. Trunks had the feeling that he was mocking him and he really craved to slap him in the face. "We'll leave the day after tomorrow. Maybe the scientists will figure out something with the security system you picked up. You can leave and gather your troops." Trunks announced.

The officers stood up and saluted their Prince before exiting the room. When they were gone, only Gohan and Teeb remained with Trunks.

The young Prince sat back in his chair and ran a weary hand through his hair. "Teeb, you'll stay by my side. Go pick some trusty men for us," he commanded.

Teeb bowed his head and stepped out.

"Your men don't like me," Trunks grumbled when Gohan and him were alone.

"They don't know you. The only thing they know about you is that you're not fully Saiyan and it means you have to earn your spurs. Nothing new, right?" Gohan answered softly while looking down at his clasped hands.

"I'm their Prince. I should be the one testing them and not the other way round. If I were full-blooded… Man, look at that Chard for example…"

Gohan smiled and turned to him. "Chard can be somewhat hot-headed, I leave that to you but he's a worthy cunning warrior. He's also my Second in Command and he can turn somehow protective with me. I know how moronic it sounds but in a way he can't bear with your authority shielding mine. He's young."

"He's a dickhead."

"Trunks, you know how it goes. We're stronger than they are but we're not exactly of their kind. Don't let their cockiness affect you. That would be a disaster even bigger than the loss of your unit, trust me," Gohan explained.

The older hybrid was trying to comfort him, Trunks knew, but his words irritated him either way. "What do you think? I leaded units before. This is not my first mission and I know how to rule my men," he spat.

Gohan chuckled and the young Prince got piqued at once by that reaction.

"Maybe not your first mission, but the first one where you'll have to deal with soldiers who weren't picked up by Vegitasei's Royal Council. You're playing for real there, Trunks. Just don't forget that I'm not your enemy," Gohan replied while standing up.

Trunks was fuming and yet, he knew that Gohan was right. The young Prince had always been surrounded by men chosen for their loyalty to the Throne, men who would never question the young Prince's authority and most of all, men who would forgive any of his mistakes.

"It's time to report to Vegitasei," Gohan claimed as he took a tab fixed on the wall. "I thought it would be best if you talked to your father yourself."

Trunks was taken aback by the offer and his anger gave way to worry. "My father? I…Huh, is that really the proceeding?"

Gohan nodded. "Yup. The highest-ranked one has to give report when someone as important as your father cares to hear it."

"Why is it my father in the first place? That mission is naught, the King shouldn't even hear about it," Trunks grumbled as Gohan handed him the tab.

Gohan tilted his head in disapproval. "Don't try to argue, Trunks. This is your role."

Trunks grabbed the tab with hesitant hands. As much as he was concerned his role was starting to go under his skin. Sometimes he wished… He shook his head as to chase away the silly thoughts popping up in his head and he turned the tab on.

Gohan stepped back and leaned quietly his back against the wall, his eyes locked on the young man handling the device to get the connection with Vegitasei.

The picture of the Great Chamberlain appeared on the screen, his wrinkled mouth stretching into a smile at the sight of his young Prince. "Your Highness, I'm so glad to see you well. His Majesty has been expecting your call. If you'd hold on a moment, I'll transfer him the call."

Trunks gave a brief nod without granting the man a single smile. He felt awfully nervous at the prospect of facing his father and nothing could cheer him up. Vegeta's face showed up on the screen in a split second and the young Prince understood that the Chamberlain hadn't lied when he'd told that his father had been waiting for the call.

The stern features of his father wouldn't allow Trunks to guess his mood or thoughts. Vegeta seemed to be alone but Trunks knew better. He most likely had a bunch of fussy assholes with high ranks standing by his side, out of Trunks' sight. "Your Majesty, as you demanded I have the honor to report you," Trunks claimed.

His voice wasn't as confident as he'd hoped. He hated it when they had to play that stupid part as to call each other Highness and Majesty. It was already hard enough to get close to his father in privacy when he would call him "Father" – On Vegistasei – or "Dad" – on Earth. The Court's moronic etiquette wasn't helping fill the gap.

"Many men of my unit died or were severely injured and we only have nine left including me. If we add the fifty-hundred men of Lord Gohan, we might be able to carry on with the mission," Trunks explained.

Vegeta had a slight frown. "Lord Gohan told me the crafts of your unit were ruined too. What was the cause of such disaster?"

Disaster. His father knew how to pick up the right words. Not to mention Trunks had no proper reply to his questioning. The young Prince couldn't help but run a nervous hand through his hair. "We don't know, yet. We're seriously investigating though. Meanwhile, we're going to scour the planet to check out how safe it is."

Vegeta huffed. "I don't want further loss. This planet is supposed to be peaceful and scarcely inhabited. I don't want it to cost me more than it might yield. I want exact report as soon as you have anything new."

Trunks had a dry mouth at the order. He could just nod in agreement.

"Anything else to report?" Vegeta resumed as his son remained wordless.

"Nothing," Trunks hardly murmured.

His father looked hesitant for a splint second but he ended up concluding. "See you for your next report, then."

The screen went black and Trunks realized he'd been holding his breath the whole time. Vegeta hadn't even asked if he was hurt or anything. Sure, he wasn't supposed to be wounded but still, a slight demonstration of concern would have done him good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and all.

Everything was still. Everyone had frozen the moment Trunks had showed up and in the blink of an eye all the soldiers had stood to attention with their heads down. All but Chard.

Gohan's Second was sitting on the ground, one of his eyebrows and his lips dripping with blood. He looked up at Trunks and gave him a smirk while wiping his mouth carelessly. "Your Highness," he merely grunted as he struggled to his feet, but even when he was up, he didn't bother lowering his head or behaving as fitted in front of a Prince. 

Trunks' gaze paused on him for a while before drifting away to the other people in the room. Teeb was facing Chard. Even with his head down, Trunks could make out a great bruise forming on one of his cheekbones. Behind the two Seconds in Command, two low-class soldiers were standing apart. They looked like they were trying to melt down into the wall as they were obviously willing to go unnoticed by their Prince. 

"What's going on?" Trunks snapped. 

"Nothing serious, Your Highness. We were just, you know, chatting. Saiyan to Saiyan," Chard answered. 

Saiyan to Saiyan. Trunks couldn't ignore the hint and he felt a sharp annoyance teasing his nerves. He did his best to hide it and turned to his Second in Command. "Teeb?"

As Teeb lifted his head Trunks figured out the bruise was much larger than he'd believed at first. The cheekbone was swollen and a vivid purple. "We, huh, we were debating the best way to team up the soldiers for our mission, Your Highness" the Second answered hesitantly.

Trunks raised an eyebrow at the sugar coated reply since both officers had been more likely fighting with fists and feet. 

"I'm the Second in Command there and it seems that your officer is oblivious of that point," Chard grunted. 

"I'm not any ordinary officer. I'm his Highness' Second. I'm serving Royalty," Teeb hissed. 

"Stop it," Trunks cut out in an irritated voice. "What is it here? Kindergarten? I'm quite disappointed by Lord Gohan's commandment if truth to be told." 

Just as expected, the statement about Gohan had Chard flaring up at once. "Lord Gohan's commandment never ended in losing a hundred men," the officer spat bitterly.

These words were just the sparkles Trunks' nerves needed to spiral out of control. Before Chard saw it coming, the Prince grabbed the nape of his neck and sent him flying head first in the wall. Chard's body slumped on the ground but Trunks caught his mane and hoisted him up to his feet before slamming his head back into the wall. 

He hardly heard Teeb's voice calling him in panic. His Second knew better than trying to hold him back though. 

Trunks yanked Chard's mane backward as to raise his bloody face to him. "It seems you are the oblivious one when it comes about your place. Since you didn't listen to Teeb, let me remind you the point, little prick. I am your Prince and Teeb serves me. As such, everything he requested might be considered as requested by myself. Get it?"

As a reply, Chard could only spit out some blood and a tooth. Trunks pulled his hair even harder. "Get it? Or is my way of teaching not Saiyan enough for you?" he insisted. 

"Get it," Chard grumbled with more blood dripping down his lips and chin. 

One of his eyes was closed but the other was shining with a dull frustration and Trunks felt like crashing his moronic face into the wall one more time. Yet, he had no time to think further about it as a stern voice echoed behind him. "Your Highness? What's going on?" 

Trunks let go of Chard's head, allowing the officer to kneel properly, and turned around to face Gohan. The older hybrid was staring at his Second in Command with some concern. 

"Some of your men are somewhat… wild, Lord Gohan. Nothing a quick lesson can correct though," Trunks stated. 

Gohan glared at him but the Prince ignored him and exited the room without further comment. 

Beating Chard had felt really good. At least for a while. Yet, as the rest of the day went by, the young Prince returned to his previous restlessness. Beating Chard had felt good but it hadn't solved his nagging wariness. On top of it the young Prince suspected his acting had pissed his only friend. Gohan was likely mad at him for knocking out his Second. Not to mention, losing his nerves like he'd done was no appropriate behavior for a Prince. 

Gohan had let him know that his officers and him would have a meeting to study the planet's topography but Trunks decided he had no reason to attend it. He knew that damn Planet already. He'd studied it for hours before starting his mission and he certainly didn't feel like getting bored to death while facing Gohan's moronic officers. 

He called for Teeb and had a sparring session with him instead. Teeb wasn't a very strong fighter but he made up for it with stamina and smartness. Trunks wondered whether Teeb had been given special orders as to be compromising with him or if he was just a lenient clever personality. He didn't dare ask his Second though. He left him at a late hour and joined the Commander's cabin as the place had become his official home. 

It was quiet and deserted when he stepped in. Someone had brought a cold meal for him. The young Prince took the tray and sat down at the desk. He found out he was hungrier than he'd cared to admit and he was quickly done devastating the dishes. 

As his stomach was full, weariness came creeping over him. He hadn't taken off his armor and the plates felt incredibly heavy all of a sudden. Leaving the tray behind, he stood up and undid the fasteners absently. After being rid of the armor, he peeled out his clothes and went straight to the shower. 

The hot water left him even more exhausted but no less nervous than before. He slipped in dark large breeches and donned a robe over it. It was already late. The day was over and the ship had grown silent and dark, but Gohan hadn't showed up. Trunks assumed that he'd ended up moving in another cabin. Or he might just be sulking. The thought made the young Prince sad. 

He found out a new bottle had replaced the one he'd emptied the first day. He grabbed it along with a glass and sat wearily on the bed. Leaning his back against the wall, he closed his eyes and kept silent for a while, the bottle still stuck between his fingers. He'd certainly screwed up today. The talk with his father had been icily formal and the fight with Gohan's stupid Second had done no good to regain his princely aura. He wished Goten could be by his side. He blocked any further thought about his friend as he knew they would only trigger an even bleaker mood. He poured a glass and drank it instead.

After two glasses, he heard the door slide open and he found Gohan entering the cabin. The light was dim and Trunks couldn't see his entire face. 

"You don't sleep, yet? You should." Gohan said in an unaffected voice while unfastening his armor.

"Don't act as if I still was a kid," Trunks mumbled. 

Gohan didn't answer. He stripped off his armor and clothes with the young Prince studying him. Gohan was a handsome man. His skin was tanned and muscular, everything scandalously well-proportioned.

"Are you mad at me?" Trunks asked after a while.

Gohan turned to him slowly. "Should I be?"

"I ruined your Second, I skipped your meeting. I thought you'd be angry."

Gohan sighed and shook his head. He grabbed a top tank in the closet and walked to the bed. He crawled up to Trunks on all four and kneeled in front of him, the garment still in his hand. 

Seeing his concerned black orbs, the young Prince readied himself for a lecture. He could spell it by heart already and it made him even wearier. However, instead of wording any reproach, Gohan ran the tip of his thumb along Trunks' cheek. The younger hybrid was startled at the touch but he kept still. 

"I'm not angry. You are," Gohan whispered.

Trunks had a hard time averting his gaze from him, but he brought himself to turn his head as to take a sip, causing Gohan to withdraw his hand. "I have all reasons to be. Someone killed my soldiers under my nose and your men won't bother considering me as their true Prince," he mumbled. 

Gohan grabbed the glass and pulled the drink away from Trunks. "This won't solve your problem," he stated. 

For some reason the younger hybrid didn't argue when his glass was taken away and rested on the bedside table. In normal times, Trunks would have stood up furiously to anyone trying to lecture him about drinking or anything else but there was something special in Gohan's voice. It sounded both soothing and wise and Trunks couldn't help but submitt his will. 

Gohan placed his palms on Trunks' knees and gave him a stern gaze. "Commandment leads to loneliness and I can tell you feel lonely. So lonely, you feel lost and it scares you so much that you turn restless. That's how mistakes happen. You're losing control, Trunks."

Trunks frowned in puzzlement at that. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know if it was true or crap actually. Gohan's soft voice was just mesmerizing and he felt numb. 

The older hybrid stroked his cheek again. Trunks hadn't been given such a kind treatment for very long and he enjoyed the touch with a shiver. 

Gohan leaned slowly on him and kissed his lips softly. Although his move stunned the young Prince, he was still unable to react. Gohan captured the prince's lower lips between his and sucked them gently.  
Trunks remained motionless, doing nothing to interrupt or to encourage him. Gohan wrapped his hand around the nape of his neck and pulled the younger man closer while deepening the kiss. His tongue slipped inside his mouth. Trunks closed his eyes at the sensation and allowed his own tongue to respond to Gohan's invitation. 

All this felt incredibly weird. Thinking it was Gohan kissing him that way sounded utterly offbeat. He'd never considered the possibility. Yet, he had to admit the kiss felt good. As a matter of fact, he'd craved for such attention. 

Gohan's tongue grew greedier and the older hybrid leaned even closer to Trunks, his second hand grabbing his head as well. The young Prince was taken aback by the passion of it. He hadn't been kissed in that manner for a long time. 

When Gohan eventually pulled his lips away Trunks opened his eyes and watched him in bewilderment. Gohan smirked at him and Trunks believed he was about mocking him. "I'm not sure as why, but you need some relief," Gohan whispered instead.

"Relief?" Trunks murmured in puzzlement. 

Gohan pushed him backward, still holding his face between his hands. The young Prince tried to struggle, but he found himself lying on his back on the bed with the older hybrid crawling on him. Trunks wondered if things were getting too far and if he should stop the crap, but before he could find an answer, Gohan's lips were back on his and their tongues were mingling again. 

Trunks couldn't help but kiss him back and he even grabbed his shoulder as to pull him closer. 

When Gohan interrupted the kiss once again, Trunks was feeling dizzy. He was also getting hard. Gohan was still bare chest since he hadn't taken the time to slip in his tank top. He had only his boxers on, and his scent and heat were overwhelming.

"When was last time you let go, tell me?" Gohan carried on in a low voice.

Trunks blinked at the question, uncertain of its meaning. 

Gohan lowered his head until his lips brushed the young Prince's ears. "When was the last time you got laid?" he murmured. His hoarse breath tickled Trunks' skin and the young man had a shiver running up his spine. 

The question was blunt and yet somewhat exciting. "Huh… It's … been a while, actually," the young man stammered in embarrassment. 

Gohan sucked his ear lobe causing him to jerk at the unexpected move. Trunks didn’t withstand the treatment though. 

"How long? Was it on Vegitasei? I guess you're no longer a virgin, are you?" Gohan resumed in a soft concerned voice. 

"Erg, no. Yeah, it was back on Vegitasei," Trunks sighed. His voice died out and he closed his eyes thinking of that last time. It hadn't even been a true fuck. He'd come too quick and after that they'd been interrupted. Memories of that moment were still incredibly vivid and it made him harder. 

He felt Gohan caressing his forehead and pushing his locks aside. "You don't even get some pleasure from your Second?"

Trunks was shocked at the suggestion and he opened wide eyes. "Teeb? Hell, I never thought about it in the first place."

Gohan ran a finger under the hem of the robe and chuckled. "You're so young. A lot of Seconds-in-Command consider it as part of their duties. Aren't they supposed to support and relieve us?"

Trunks winced. "Not in that way. Do you mean it's something common?"

"Of course, it is. You won't be taught about it in your books though. Nor in Vegitasei Royal Council, but it doesn't matter for now. I want to help you the best I can," Gohan carried on with a smile as he was opening the robe and unveiling Trunks' naked chest. 

Trunks watched him do in disbelief. Gohan's gentle touch definitely turned him on. It felt nice and soft, sending shivers through his body. Even so the young Prince was hesitant to let this happen.

Gohan's hand ran down his abs and to his crotch. Trunks repressed a startle at the rubbing but he couldn't help a gasp. Gohan's crafty hand grabbed the shaft bulging underneath the garment and it was enough to coax the Prince that it was actually no big deal to let go for once.

Trunks' head rolled down on the mattress and he closed his eyes again, luxuriating in whatever was to come. Gohan kept caressing him slowly over his boxers and the younger man's breath went faster and louder. Only then, did Trunks grasp the real meaning of the relief Gohan had been speaking of. He'd silenced the needs of his body for too long and he'd forgotten how good it felt.

Gohan took off the Prince's underwear with an outdone care, leaving Trunks' cock calling for attention. The urge felt so big that Trunks tried to grab his bare groin but Gohan prevented him from doing so. The young Prince didn't struggle and rested his hands still on each side of his head. 

"You're so hot, it's a waste to keep all this for yourself," Gohan joked in a low voice. 

Trunks blushed at the boldness. He hadn't seen Gohan for a long time and he had never figured out before that he'd become a true Saiyan soldier rid of any virgin's shyness. 

When Gohan's firm hand wrapped his crotch, Trunks blurted an unwilling moan. As the older hybrid started his stroking, the Prince knew he wouldn't last long. He didn't want Gohan to think he was a hormonal youngling though so he did his best to hold on as long as possible. He jerked and spilled himself with a whimper a few move though. 

He pressed his palms over his eyes and tried to catch his breath for a minute. Despite the pleasure, he felt somewhat frustrated at his own rush.

"Jeez…I told you, you need this," Gohan's voice whispered in his ear.  
Trunks withdrew his hands and looked up at him. The older hybrid was lying on his side next to him. 

"It's hard for me to deny it now," the younger man admitted with an apologetic smile.

Gohan ran his hand over Trunks' chest and toyed gently with his nipple. "You have more in store,"

Trunks' smile died as he realized that Gohan was willing to push things even further. The young Prince also realized he didn't mind however. The older hybrid seemed to be quite experienced and his body was downright taunting. 

Gohan rolled closer to him and kissed him again. He had a thing with his tongue and it drove Trunks crazy. While kissing him, Gohan grabbed one of his partner's thighs and lifted it in a sudden gesture. Trunks opened his eyes in surprise and tried to figure out what was on but due to Gohan's weigh on his shoulders he was hardly able to raise his head. He felt the older hybrid soaking his fingers in the fresh semen spread across his abs. 

Trunks broke the kiss in an attempt to stop him but he wasn't quick enough and before he knew it, one of Gohan's moist fingers was inside him. Trunks gasped and closed his eyes in resignation. 

"Never been down before?" Gohan murmured.

Trunks nodded. "Once… Feels like ages ago."

"You'll like it," Gohan whispered.

Trunks was wary at first but when he felt Gohan mouth around his cock, he decided that it was best to leave it up to the older Hybrid. He knew how to do it, no doubt and Trunks wondered an instant how many guys had enjoyed his skills before. Certainly a lot. Gohan was popular and attractive and even Trunks wouldn't refuse him. 

The pleasure was intense enough to excite Trunks again in a short time. The Prince even liked the fingers inside him by then. He had instinctively spread his legs as to give Gohan better access. Trunks was lost in bliss and he'd given up his attempts to silence his moans. 

When he felt Gohan's crotch on the verge of entering him, he turned impatient. It was much larger than the fingers though and he arched as Gohan pushed in. He gritted his teeth, knowing that pain would soon give way to pleasure. His breathing was growing hectic and Gohan paused half-way in. "God, you're tight. You're sure you did it before?" the older hybrid panted. 

"Fuck, Gohan, just shut up and come in," Trunks spat out of frustration. 

Gohan obliged somewhat quicker and harsher than the Prince had expected but it felt oddly good and Trunks couldn't help a shout. Gohan leaned forward in an attempt to complete the entrance and Trunks made out the bliss on his face. He looked wonderful, so different from his usual serious attitude. His eyes were closed and he had a slight frown expressing both puzzlement and pleasure. He pulled back, then forth all by taking his time and adjusting to Trunks' tightness. 

The young Prince bit his lips in hope of overcoming the discomfort of the intrusion. He could feel a great delight growing underneath the pain and he wanted more. 

Gohan gave a deep grunt at the second thrust and something clicked in Trunks' brain. A warm sensation was slowly seizing his whole body, causing his spine to jerk and his crotch to get harder. He turned somehow frantic, grabbing his own cock in eager.

Gohan didn't mind, he kept moving, each time harder and faster, leaning on one of his hand, while the other had caught a handful of lavender locks. He leaned closer over Trunks and ran his tongue along his neck up to his ear. His move had Trunks hearing his wild growls even better and the Prince thought he was going to come any moment. 

Yet, just as he was about to reach his peak, Gohan seized his wrist and pried it away from his aching hardness. "Not so fast," he panted.  
He pulled out of a bewildered Trunks. "You deserve more," Gohan added with a smirk as he was kneeling between his partner's open legs. 

Trunks stared at him silently with bated breath. Gohan's simple words excited him to no end. 

"Roll over," Gohan ordered. 

The young Prince found himself obliging meekly. Gohan's mighty hands grabbed his hips and lifted his butt up to his height. Trunks blurted out a surprised gasp. He spread his legs again without giving it much thought. Yet, instead of Gohan's hard shaft, he was caught off guard by the touch of his soft tongue around his entrance. Trunks needed to repress a weak moan at the pleasure. Soon enough a finger joined the tongue and things somehow spiraled out of control. The young Prince just let go and his whimpers grew louder and louder while the fingers and tongue grew bolder. He didn't even realize the switch when they were replaced by a hard cock demanding access. The pain of that new introduction blended away in the total bliss. Each thrust would almost send his head right into the wall but he couldn't care less. He felt overwhelmed by all the sensation surrounding him. It was too much and he tried to grab his own cock again. 

Gohan stopped his gesture again. "Not now," he grunted. 

"You're killing me. I can't take it anymore," Trunks groaned in protestation. 

Gohan didn't reply, but grabbed his partner's shaft with one hand while the other caught Trunks' shoulder as to have deeper thrust. He wouldn't allow the younger man any release though, holding him tight in his fist. 

The Prince was almost whining then as the pleasure was becoming suffocating and exhilarating. It was as if his heart was about to blow anytime. Gohan hadn't cared to muffle any expression of his own pleasure from the very beginning but he was now getting louder as well. 

At last, he started rubbing his large palm up and down Trunks' cock. His gestures grew firmer much to the young Prince's relief. He could hardly think about anything else but his much needed release. He was dripping in sweat, his breathing was hectic, his throat and mouth were dry, but he wouldn't notice. He had a long groan as he spilled his semen all over the sheets. His climax lasted more than he'd thought possible. 

Gohan came at the same time in a husky yell, his fingers digging forcefully into Trunks' shoulder.

For a moment, everything was silent. Both men were trying to catch their breath but it seemed they couldn't make it. Gohan's hand ran down Trunks' spine and he parted cautiously from him.

Freed of him, the young Prince laid down carelessly on his belly in the soaked sheets and gave a deep sigh. He was still dazed. Actually he hadn't expected it to be so good. 

Gohan laid down next to him. "How do you feel?" he asked softly.

Trunks' chin was resting on his crossed forearms, his face turned to his friend. "Great," he replied with a small smile. 

Gohan chuckled. "True enough. I hadn't such a good thing in a while."

"I still can't believe you do that with your bastard of a Second," Trunks pointed out. 

Gohan gave him a teasing glance. "It's not like that. See, I don't really care if I please him although it seems I do, so it's nothing like what we just did."

Trunks shrugged and rubbed his eyelids. "Whatever. It still sounds weird," he growled. 

Gohan pulled the blanket over his Prince's naked body. "That's a Saiyan thing, but forget it. Take some rest. We have rough days ahead," he whispered. Then, he stood up and went to take a shower.

Trunks' tired eyes kept following his mesmerizing body walking around until exhaustion shut them down.


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks had settled himself apart from his troops, his backpack wedged under his butt and his back leaning against the large trunk of a tree. The wide branches and strange purple foliage hardly allowed him to be kissed by the glow of the campfire burning a few feet away. 

He could hear the busy soldiers in the distance. Some were barking orders while others were singing or laughing roughly, but no one would dare come bother him at this very moment. He had been in a sour mood since the day before when some of his men had gone in a fight where two of them had earned serious injuries demanding immediate return to the base. He had no doubt that some would see this incident as another proof of his inability to keep an upper hand on his own men and it might call for more distrust from the Saiyan officers.

Even though the soldiers were basically Gohan's, Trunks was in charge of them as they were scouring the planet. According to their plans, he had taken command of a squad of hundred men while Gohan, Chard and Pyrnut were dealing with as many men, each unit covering a different piece of land in search for the natives still left.

The young Prince and his men had been exploring the forest for about ten days now, and nothing had come out of it. That was partly the reason why the soldiers were getting restless. Plain and simple, they couldn't get ahold of a single native. They only stumbled across weird animals. Some dangerous, some dumb, but none of them challenging enough for a hundred bored Saiyans. The situation was getting on everyone's nerves.

The Prince couldn't help but wonder what he would report to his father next time he'd talk to him. Kenam had still some living inhabitants nevertheless and Trunks hoped that Gohan, or even Chard or Pyrnut would turn luckier than him, even though his last chat with Gohan hadn't been very promising on that matter.

Trunks' mind wandered back to the memories of the older hybrid's sweaty body. A part of him was still somewhat baffled about their lovemaking. Gohan didn't seem to mind though. He'd kept behaving as usual, silencing Trunks' guilt in the process. Now that they'd been apart for so many days, the young Prince realized he missed his friend. He had been used to have many lovers back on Vegitasei when he was a teenager, but he'd slowed down when he'd become an official warrior with serious missions to deal with. It had somehow been a way to stay apart from the people he had to command and thus, to ensure their respect. Yet, Gohan had let him know that he'd been wrong. Saiyans obviously didn't regard sex as a weakness.

A slight move in the twilight caught Trunks' attention. The figure of Teeb standing respectfully at distance surged in the dim light. "You called for me, your Highness," the Second stated in hesitation.

The Earthling beckoned to him to come closer. "Come here."

Teeb stepped closer until towering over his Prince sitting at the ground's level. Trunks looked up at him. The Saiyan was about his age, but for some reason he'd always sounded wiser and more experienced, as if ten years older. He was definitely a reserved quiet nature and during the two years he'd spent at Trunks' service, the young Prince had never paid him any true mind. He had no doubt that Teeb was fully dedicated to him though. He would probably give his life for him.

The young Hybrid squinted as to take a better look at the Saiyan despite the shadow. Oddly enough, he still looked like a teenager. His skin was smooth and he hardly ever needed to shave. His frame wasn't as muscular and impressive as most soldiers as if his body wasn't done shaping itself. The way he kept his black hair short and tidy didn't help him look strong and wild, but Trunks knew that this fragile look wasn't up to his stark personality. If anything, the sparkle of gold in his hazel eyes reflected his vivid spirits.

The Second was staring down at his Prince, unabashed by the inspection and in wait for his request. He wouldn't ask anything even though Trunks wouldn't bring himself to speak.

After a while, the Prince fidgeted and licked his lips nervously. "Kneel down," he murmured.

His voice had been hardly more than a breath, but Teeb did as he was told. His hazel eyes were fearlessly searching his master's blue orbs and Trunks felt somewhat uncomfortable at his intense gaze. He was about to ask something he'd never asked him before and even if Gohan had said it was something common, unease was creeping in his guts.

Trunks fumbled with the buttons of his own pants. The hazel eyes peered down at his gesture, then back to his prince's face. Trunks almost felt ashamed as he read the realization into his Second's eyes. Was he definitely losing his mind? He let go of his pants with a sigh and looked away. "For… Forget it," he mumbled in embarrassment.

He was caught off guard by Teeb's fingers taking over with the buttons. He gazed back at him and met the Hazel eyes. More gold than usual was shining down there and it was somehow mesmerizing. "You don't have to if you don't want to," Trunks murmured. He knew Teeb wanted though.   

The Second's sole answer was to keep on unbuttoning the pants. He wouldn't hurry, working each button with care and leaving his Prince some time to get used to the situation. The sight was enough to have the royal crotch grow hard. Trunks opened his legs a little bit more to give better access, his eyes still locked on the Saiyan.

Teeb rubbed his groin through the fabric of his boxers and Trunks had to repress a hiss as his body was highly responsive to the attention. Taking the reaction as acceptation, the young Second plunged his hand into his master's underwear and pulled his hardness to the open. He stroked him with care, causing a wave of delight to run up Trunks' spine. Seeing his Second working so dutifully on him, kneeling on all four between his thighs was tantalizing and utterly exciting.

Teeb licked the tips of his cock while rubbing further the rest of the shaft. Trunks cringed and bit his lips as to muffle a faint grunt. As he was getting harder and harder, Teeb took the tip in his mouth and sucked it softly.

The prince stopped watching him and tossed his head back against the trunk behind him with a sigh of satisfaction. He closed his eyes while the young soldier kept toying with his cock. Yet, after a while Trunks couldn't take it longer. He sank his finger in Teeb's hair and pushed his head down as to have him swallow him whole.

The Second had a slight whimper at the move, but his master didn't hear it as he was getting lost in the trance, his mind solely focused on the great pleasure seizing his nerves. He craved to have it harder and faster and he kept guiding the young Saiyan's mouth up and down with no mind for his comfort.

Teeb didn't resist the rough treatment and he did his best to please his Prince. He would moan weekly once in a while but it didn't even sound like complains.

Trunks needed to grit his teeth in order to keep control on his hiss and gasps. He couldn't help but arch and push his hips forward to go deeper into the Saiyan's mouth. Teeb was definitely doing great, causing an overwhelming delight.

As he wasn't far to cum, the young Hybrid pressed his free palm against his lips in the hope of silencing his pleasure to be. He couldn't prevent a weak grunt as he released himself in the Saiyan's mouth though.

Everything was silent for a while, except for the soldiers' voices in the distance and Trunks' hectic breathing. He still had his eyes close, savoring the lingering bliss.

He felt Teeb wiping his cock and packing it back into his pants. He opened his eyes and looked down at him. The shiny hazel eyes were staring at him. "I hope I was able to please Your Highness," the Saiyan whispered.

He was still kneeling between Trunks' open legs. The prince patted his hair in an attempt to comb it back in order. "You did," he panted.

Teeb had a small smile. Teeb hardly ever smiled. Actually Trunks couldn't remember having seen him with a grin upon his face. The sight was strange. "Why did you never ask for it, if I may ask?" the Second resumed while buttoning the pants.

Trunks blushed at the question and he was grateful for the twilight hiding the pink shade of his cheeks. If he had to be honest, he hated the idea that officers might use their Second in such a manner. Although he had to admit he enjoyed it, it was something disturbing for his Earthling mind. He couldn't explain it to Teeb though, because Teeb was nothing near earthling. Trunks didn't know what to answer and he just shook his head.

The Saiyan didn't insist. "Sorry for prying, Your Highness. I'm at your service, no matter what."

Trunks couldn't help but feel awkward at the offer. Yet, this was a Saiyan world and he was supposed to be Prince of all Saiyans. "I'll remember it," he murmured.

"You Highness," a voice echoed all of a sudden.

The Prince was startled at the realization that a soldier was standing a few feet away and he wondered at once what that newcomer had witnessed. The young hybrid pushed his Second in Command away and struggled to his feet in a hurry.

"You have a very important call from the base," the soldier claimed in an unaffected tone. His face was emotionless although he had very likely understood what had just happened – if he hadn't just seen it.

"I'm coming," Trunks replied while heading back to the camp. He made his way through the small crowd of noisy soldiers. They parted on his way and he tried not to look at them, wondering how many suspected what he just asked to Teeb. Everyone behaved as usual though. _It's something natural to them either way,_ Trunks reminded himself and he chased the guilt away from his mind.

Three soldiers were waiting for him with a scouter in their hands. The connection was bad on Kenam. The planet was too wild with too few power sources. Thus, the communication with the base and the other squads was limited to a single scouter and they would only turn it on once a day.

Trunks stuck the device behind his ear and pressed the button on its side. "Prince Trunks speaking," he claimed.

The picture of an older Saiyan showed up on the tiny screen. Trunks knew his name was Fennel. He was the head of Gohan's scientist team.

The Saiyan saluted his Prince with a knock of his fist against his heart and a faint bow. "Your Highness, we have big news. Something has come out."

"Big news? What is it about?" Trunks asked in concern.

The Saiyan shook his head. "Forgive me Your Highness, I can't say anything on a connection, but I suggest you order all the soldiers to head back to the base."

Trunks frowned. "This sounds serious. Are you sure there is no other solution? We're talking about 400 men, there."

"Trust me Your Highness. This is what needs to be done, but you might want to talk about it with Lord Gohan before you make your decision."

Trunks was piqued by the suggestion. "No. We'll be on our way tomorrow morning," he replied in a cold voice.

The Saiyan squinted. "I beg your pardon but best would be to be on your way now, Your Highness."

Trunks arched his eyebrows at the scientist's persistence. "Huh, okay. I'll command all the squad to head back home as soon as possible."

Fennel had a satisfied grin and bowed again. "Thank you for your trust, Your Highness."

Trunks turned off the scouter and tried to look as unaffected as possible as he ordered his men to pack off and head back to the base.

The trip back to their headquarters lasted the whole night and all the way long Trunks couldn't get rid of a dull concern. He was wondering what could be going on to worry an old Saiyan enough to have an entire army dive for cover.

They had sought Kenam for days and they hadn't found anything interesting. Furthermore, they hadn't sensed any strong beings. Something had maybe come out on Vegitasei and they were called back home.

The day was about to break when they landed at last at the foot of their craft. The air was crisp and a multitude of invisible birds were greeting the sun with a concerto of chirpings. Trunks couldn't help but give the settings a wary glance, expecting danger to creep around despite the quietness of the landscape. Except for his soldiers landing loudly all around, everything was peaceful though.

He rushed up the ramp to the entrance of the ship. Two soldiers were guarding the door and cleared his way wordlessly as he dashed inside. He stumbled across Fennel waiting for him. "I'm so glad to have you back, Your Highness," he said while giving his chest a slight knock.

"Are the other squads back as well?" the Prince asked in concern.

"Lord Chard arrived half an hour ago. Lord Gohan and Pyrnut are still on their way," the older Saiyan replied.

"What's that mess about? What is going on? Did something happen on Vegitasei?" Trunks carried on at once.  

The Saiyan squinted in surprise. "No, no, don't worry, Your Highness. Yet, we have a serious matter to handle."

Trunks was growing impatient at the scientist's riddles. "Let go and talk, then," he grumbled.

"Wouldn't it be best to wait for our Lord Commander?" the Saiyan asked hesitantly.

The Prince cringed at the suggestion. It was the second time Fennel hinted he needed Gohan as a chaperon. He craved to catch the scientist by the collar and drag him along to the Commander's room. He had no time to make a move though.

"There I am," a low voice stated behind Trunks' back.

The younger Hybrid glanced over his shoulder and found Gohan standing on the doorstep. His face was stern and concerned and the prince's wariness grew deeper at the sight.

The scientist gave a bow to his Commander. He was clearly relieved to have him there and Trunks felt pissed at his reaction as it was the sign that the Saiyan wouldn't fully trust his young Prince. "Follow me, please," the old man muttered under his breath.

He trotted along the endless corridors with Gohan and Trunks in his wake. The prince was tense. He had the nagging feeling he was making his way to a scaffold. He glimpsed at Gohan as to gauge his state of mind, but the older Hybrid looked calm as he usually did. He had no fear about what they were going to hear for he had no doubt he would deal with it whatever it was. Meeting Trunks' eyes, he gave him a faint nod of support and for some reason that was enough to soothe the younger man's nervousness.

They entered a small cabin crowded with computers and screens. A younger scientist was sitting in front of one of them. He stood up at their entrance and bowed to Trunks and Gohan. When they were all inside, Fennel locked the door and turned to his leaders.

"We partially fixed up the security system we picked up in His Highness' burnt craft," he claimed in unease.

Gohan and Trunks waited for more but the scientist just gave a nod to his younger teammate. In return, the young Saiyan switched on the screen he had been facing when they came in.

"We saved a small part of what the camera had been able to record," Fennel added.

The video was crappy. They could see a dim deserted corridor. After a moment, a Saiyan soldier showed up, walking past the camera. He paused before being out of sight though. Against all odds, he ripped off a case inserted in the wall and a bunch of wires dangled down from it. The soldier handled them but his body was shielding the view so that no one could see what he was doing. Then, he pulled out a device of his pocket and connected it to the rest before placing the case back in place. The picture froze as he was about to walk away. The whole matter hardly lasted one minute.

Everything was still in the small cabin except for the weak humming of the computers all around. Trunks and Gohan didn't make a move, mulling over what they had just seen.

"Who saw that?" Trunks' stern voice asked after a while.

"The group of scientists who had been working on the security system. This is five people including me, Your Highness," the old Saiyan explained.

"I want all of you in the Commander's room. Wait for us and speak to no one, understood?" the Prince grunted.

The Old Saiyan bowed wordlessly. He was even more worried than when he had talked to Trunks the night before and he had good reasons to be as the Prince's order sounded like a threat. Gohan gave Trunks a questioning glance but the younger Hybrid ignored it.

When the scientists were gone, Trunks locked the door again and turned to Gohan.

"You're in danger," Gohan claimed at once.

"We all are," Trunks retorted.

"This is the Saiyan Flame. These guys are crazy. They don't even care for their own life. It would be safer for you to return to Vegitasei," Gohan added while pointing at the screen.

Trunks gazed at the frozen picture on the screen. He had no clue about the soldier's name, but he'd been part of his unit and it seemed he had also been part of the Saiyan Flame. The Saiyan Flame was a secret group of fierce enemies of the Royal family. All its members claimed to purge Saiyan Royalty of any foreign blood, or in other terms, to get rid of Earthlings offspring. It meant Trunks had lost all of his men on sabotage while he had likely been the true aim.

The young Prince crossed his arms, his eyes still locked on the picture. He felt oddly calm. "I won't run away."

Gohan frowned. "Run away? Running away suppose a real opponent. The Saiyan Flame is a bunch of cowards, you can't fight them. Not on this rotten planet away from your people and from the Court," he objected.

Trunks' gaze shifted from the screen to his friend. Gohan was growing frantic and it was unusual. "I'll fight them, no matter what it takes. Even if they end up killing me, I'll give them a fair challenge. I'll teach them Earthling blood costs twice as much as Saiyan blood."

Gohan gritted his teeth and grabbed his younger friend's shoulders. "This is no game, Trunks. I have five hundred soldiers down here and I'm not sure anymore which one I can still trust. I'm giving order to head back to Vegitasei at once."

Trunks snatched himself out of his grip. "No, you won't. I'm the highest rank here. I make the decision. We stay and we keep going on that fucking mission."  

Gohan's features hardened. "Highest rank, huh? Let's ask Vegeta about that," he growled.

That was a low blow and Trunks' anger flared up. "You know what? The soldiers are right to consider me as a half Prince. Spoiled and pampered by Vegitasei lenient Royal Council. My whole life has always been sugar-coated. All the people around me had me believe I was the best, the strongest and the smartest of all, while real soldier were facing true danger and death on a daily basis. I never stood a chance to prove what I really was, so I won't just runaway back to my dad when I meet danger for the first time. I'm a Prince and it's time I make my own decision."

Gohan bit his lips at that. He repressed an annoyed sigh. "Okay, let's report to your father and see what happens. A Prince is still not a King."

Trunks glared daggers at him. "We have to take care of the scientists first," he spat.

Gohan frowned in concern. "The scientists? What do you mean?"

Trunks didn't bother giving him an answer. He unlocked the door and exited the cabin, heading straight to the meeting room.

Gohan rushed behind him. He didn't dare being too familiar by calling him back in the open, so he just caught up with him and kept walking by his side with an annoyed frown on his face.

Four Saiyans were sitting quietly around the table while Fennel was pacing the room in nervousness. As Trunks opened the door, they all got startled and eyed at him at once. They didn't even salute him but he took no offense. He stepped into the room with Gohan on his heels and closed the door.

He could sense Gohan's wariness but he paid no mind to it. The prince's gaze wandered from one Saiyan to the other. None of them was bold enough to meet the Royal blue orbs. There were four males and a female, all of them rather young except for their boss. Trunks didn't know them since they were basically under Gohan's authority.

The Prince took a few steps forward and sat in the Commander's seat, clasping his hands quietly. "So. You've all seen that video, right?"

Silence answered him.

"Right?" he repeated louder in a demanding voice, causing the Saiyans to cringe.

A general mumble uttered a confused "Yes, Your Highness."

"Good. Now, I'm gonna ask a question and I want you to think really well before giving me your answer."

Fennel was growing frantic and he was obviously fighting his urge to interrupt his Prince. Trunks ignored him though. "Did any of you talk about the video to anyone outside this room?" he uttered slowly.

Once again, silence answered him. Each Saiyan was trying to contain his fear in a way or another. The female was head bowed, her fingers fidgeting under the table. Another one had gritted teeth, staring at nothing in particular. Fennel kept shifting from one foot to another. All of them had bated breath.

"Did you?" Trunks asked suddenly, pointing at one of the scientist sitting around the table.

"No, Your Highness," he replied with trembling voice.

The prince aimed his finger at another one. "Then you?"

"No, Your Highness," the Saiyan whispered.

Trunks had a deep sigh. "Okay, so except for the people in that room, nobody knows why my crafts blew up. Do we all agree on that point?"

They all nodded sheepishly.

"It has to stay that way. Lord Gohan, can we afford to kill them all?"

Gohan couldn't help but cringe at the unexpected question. He was still standing near the door, speechless at what he'd just heard. He walked closer to the table, facing the panic on the scientists' faces. He had a hard time to hide his unease and he took some time before answering the question. "Your Highness, this is my best team. It would be a hard loss for our unit," he stated calmly.

Trunks looked up at him with a pout. "Couldn't they be replaced?"

Unnoticed by the other Saiyans, Gohan glared down at him. He was uncertain whether Trunks really planned to kill their own men. Did he lose his mind at the realization that one of his own soldiers had killed his entire unit? Yet, Trunks kept staring back at him with questioning eyes.

"They have rare knowledges. I don't think the other scientists would make up for their deaths," the older Hybrid replied.

Trunks turned to the five Saiyans facing him and sighed. "They're your men, so I guess you know better. Too bad."

"We won't say anything, Your Highness" Fennel claimed forcefully.

Trunks smirked at him. "I hope so. If you do though… there will be more people to kill. It's not like we lack scientists and troops on Vegitasei."

The old Saiyan nodded frantically. "Trust us, Your Highness. You're the only one we serve."

The Prince tossed back in his chair. "Then go. Just remember I'll keep an eye on you. Don't tempt me."

They poured out the room in the blink of an eye, leaving the place silent and empty.

"What the hell was that?" Gohan hissed when he was alone with the Prince.

Trunks avoided looking up at him. "I had to scare them to ensure their silence. We can't afford to have the whole unit know about the Saiyan Flame's success. Beside, we're not sure whether some other berserk isn't hiding among our soldiers. If it's the case, best is to let him believe we're oblivious of his presence."

"That was nasty. All these scientists are dedicated, worthy people and they would have obeyed you, either way," Gohan mumbled.

Trunks glared at him. "How do you know that? My soldier was dedicated and loyal as well until he set up the bombs in my crafts."

Gohan could only nod at that. He rubbed his eyelids in weariness and sighed. They had both travelled all night and they were growing tense in exhaustion. "We must report to Vegitasei," Gohan claimed.

He went to get the transmission pad and handed it to Trunks.

The Prince didn't move at first, just glaring at his friend in disapproval. Yet, Gohan wouldn't let the harsh face cow him and he held the pad at Trunks' eye level.

The younger hybrid ended up snatching it out of his grip with a grunt. He made the call and waited for the connection with Gohan standing next to him in sight of whoever would answer.

An unfamiliar Saiyan showed up on the screen.  He had a disbelieving frown as he recognized Trunks. "Your Highness? This isn't the scheduled time for report," he stammered in puzzlement while giving him a hasty salute.

"I need to talk to my father. It's important."

The Saiyan scratched his head in bewilderment. "Your father? Huh, Your Highness, it's night here. The King's asleep. I could maybe find someone…"

"Wake him up. Now," Trunks growled in a threatening voice.

The Saiyan looked baffled by the demanding tone, but he was wise enough to merely nod in reply and the screen went blank.

Trunks kept absent eyes on the pad, trying to tame his boiling nerves in wait for his father to be connected. He felt Gohan's hand on the nape of his neck. He looked up at him over his shoulder and met his worried eyes. "You don't have to do that, Trunks," the older Hybrid murmured. "They'll offer you to come back to Vegitasei. Just accept it. No one will call you a coward for following Vegitasei's orders." 

Trunks scowled. "There's no need for me to go back to Vegitasei. I can handle the situation."

Gohan frowned in annoyance at the reply. "Prick," he hissed.

"Trunks? What's up," a familiar grumpy voice asked. Vegeta had shown up on the screen, his eyes still foggy with sleep but his eyebrows knitted in worry.

"We… figured out what happened to my unit, Your Majesty. Our scientists were able to save a video of the security system and it shows one of my soldiers sabotaging the crafts," he stated.

His father's frown went deeper. "Goddamn Saiyan Flame?" he whispered in disbelief.

"That mess looks very much like them," Trunks confirmed.

The King gritted his teeth as to contain a bubbling anger. "The bastards obviously tried to kill you. They've never done such a crazy thing before. Fuck them all," Vegeta growled.

"The mission isn't over, yet," Trunks claimed. "We didn't catch all the natives. We still have to search that damn planet. It's huge."

Vegeta stared at his son with an unreadable face. "This mission can wait. It might be wiser for you to come back home. We don't know if they have more men amongst your troops."

"If it's the case, I'll take care of them. Your Majesty shouldn't worry for me. I wouldn't like those renegades to think that they could scare the Prince off," Trunks replied. 

His father blinked. He kept quiet for a while but Trunks didn't miss the glance he gave to Gohan. An officer poked his head unexpectedly next to Vegeta and he whispered something in his ear.

Trunks seethed at the sight. His father's fucking councilors were never far behind. Vegeta had a nod. "The Council still deems it safer for you to come home," he said.

Trunks gritted his teeth. "What does the King deem best? Having a true heir able to deal with our family's enemies, or having a pet with a crown?" he spat.

A sparkle of mirth ignited in Vegeta's eyes but he repressed any smile. The Councilor's head came in sight again. He glared at the Prince and whispered again in his King's ear. Although Trunks and Gohan couldn't hear his words, they could feel his voice vibrating in annoyance this time.  

Vegeta pushed him back though. "Do what you will, son. I still want daily reports. I also want you to send us the video," he growled. 

Relief and pride washed over Trunks and he bowed his head as a sign of obedience. The screen turned black, leaving a jubilating Prince and a very pissed Commander on their own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Omg. Thank you for your comment. Je ne sais pas en quelle langue il faut répondre, mais ton petit mot me va droit au coeur. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite aussi, je fais de mon mieux. Enjoy.

The flow of lukewarm water dripping down his sore muscles was at last able to have him relax. The Prince still couldn't believe he'd been able to stand up the uptight Councilors of Vegitasei and to coax his father. If anything, that small victory somehow made up for the disasters his ego had gone through since he was on Kenam. He would be a fool to think he was done gaining the princely aura he longed for though. He had now to stick to his own decision and complete the damn mission safe and sound.  

 

He closed his eyes with a silent sigh as to enjoy the quietness of his shower, but after an instant a faint noise next to him forced him to open them again. He was startled by the sight of Gohan leaning against the doorframe of the showering area. The older hybrid had his arms crossed over his chest while gazing coldly at Trunks and even though he no longer had his armor on, his dark official uniform still made his look somewhat impressive and intimidating.

 

"Man, Gohan, you scared me," the younger man hissed.

 

Gohan huffed. "Scared you? I could have killed you. You didn't even sense me. What if I had been some psycho part of the Saiyan Flame?"

 

Trunks raised an eyebrow in realization. "Ho, so that was the point," he stated quietly. "Gohan, you suppressed your ki to catch me off guard. These guys are unable to do it, let alone killing me in a fair fight."

 

As a reply Gohan unexpectedly jumped on the Prince and grabbed his throat brutally, slamming him violently back against the wall. Trunks hadn't seen it coming and he gasped at the tight grip around his windpipe.

 

"There is a thousand manners to kill you, what do you think? You think you're immortal? They could replace the water of your shower with acid, they could have your whole fucking bathroom blow up to pieces, they could neutralize you with a ki suppressor and kill you like a dog. Care to hear more?"Gohan mumbled.

 

Trunks gaped for air. He was unable to utter a single word, gripping forcefully Gohan's forearms and watching his friend in shock. The older hybrid was glaring back at him, uncaring for the water dripping down his hair and soaking his clothes and for an instant, there was no other sound that the water drumming on the tiled ground and Trunks' panting.

 

As the young Prince kept struggling the ruthless clutch on his throat Gohan's features smoothened. "Stop this madness," he said, "Call Vegitasei and tell them you're on your way home."

 

His voice had turned more begging and less threatening while his fingers relaxed a little around Trunks' throat. The young Prince had a pang as he glimpsed a mix of fear and sadness in his friend's eyes and the sight had something pop up in his mind. "Is it all because of Goten?" Trunks murmured.  

 

Gohan frowned in puzzlement at the unexpected question and his grip went looser on his Prince.

 

Trunks' trembling hand reached out the older hybrid's cheek. "Goten isn't dead," he added in a soft voice.

 

Before he knew it Gohan kissed him roughly, pinning him harder against the wall. Trunks had no second thought and returned the kiss, his tongue fighting eagerly with Gohan's.

 

The older hybrid seemed willing to devour him whole, running his wet lips over his cheeks and nudging his nose in the crook of his neck. He eventually lifted the younger man off the ground and Trunks submitted to his hunger with a slight whimper.

 

He wrapped his legs around Gohan's hips and caught his shoulders as to maintain some balance. He felt the touch of the taller hybrid's palm on his crotch and closed his eyes in wait for the pleasure.

 

Gohan stroked him harshly and the prince's cock responded his attention at once. Trunks was nearly suffocating as Gohan's body was pressing him hard against the wall, but he couldn't care less. He wanted him badly and he hadn't realized it until now.

 

Gohan's hand pulled away from his crotch and fumbled frantically with his pants. It didn't take long before Trunks could feel his friend's shaft against the back of his thigh.  

 

Then, a finger slipped deep inside him causing the Prince's to yelp unwillingly. He bit his lips immediately in order to muffle any further expression of his pleasure.

 

Gohan was running his lips and tongue along his neck and collarbones, sucking and licking every inch of his skin. "Why not let go?" he grunted softly.

 

"You posted two soldiers at my door. I can feel them," Trunks panted.

 

"So what?" Gohan whispered. "You think no one heard us last time? You still don't get it, do you?"   

 

As a reply, Trunks gave him a puzzled peer.

 

Gohan smirked and nibbled his lips. "A true Saiyan is always hungry. Hungry for food, hungry for fight, hungry for sex. The strongest, the hungriest. That's how it goes. Let them know how strong you are." With that, he withdrew his finger and entered the Prince in a steady unexpected thrust.

 

Trunks had a shout at the sudden move. Despite the pain, an intense delight seized him while Gohan's lips kept devouring him. The older hybrid panted and grunted in a wild disturbing manner, but it only helped the Prince to get even more excited. He could feel the cock moving up and down inside him while a palm went busy working on his own groin.

 

The aching was drifting away somewhere in the back of his mind, giving way to a growing bliss, and as the trance was numbing his brain, he became hardly able to keep holding Gohan's shoulder properly as to avoid slipping aside. Fortunately, the younger man dealt with that matter for him, pinning him ruthlessly back against the wall while thrusting in and out.

 

He was much less gentle than he'd been the first time and Trunks knew in anticipation he would have a dear price to pay the next day, but he enjoyed Gohan's hard way nevertheless.

 

Trunks' growls went louder with his climax closer. Gohan's palm squeezed his groin even tighter as if trying to prevent his cock from swelling further, causing the young Prince's pleasure to grow even more.

 

Trunks was taken aback by his own violent release and whimpered in shock. His lungs were about to blow up and he gaped for air for a moment. Gohan slowed down his pace to allow him to catch his breath.

 

Still moving lazily, the older hybrid peered at his fingers dripping with semen before looking up at his lover with a smirk. Trunks felt drained and gazed back at him with hazy eyes. Gohan ran his fingers across the younger man's cheeks, leaving a trail of seeds along the skin down to his lips before forcing two fingers into his mouth.

 

Trunks didn't withstand the move and sucked meekly what he was given. He could feel Gohan's getting harder inside him and the thrust went back to a faster pace. Noting the way his acting excited Gohan's lust, he grabbed his hand and started licking each finger one by one, sliding them in and out his mouth with a moan of satisfaction.

 

Gohan squinted at him, a smirk still stretching his lips. He obviously liked it. As the thrusts quickened, the older hybrid resumed his loud grunts until he snatched his hand out of Trunks's grip and caught a handful of lavender locks. He crushed his lips on Trunks', knocking his head against the wall while coming inside him in a harsh hiss.

 

The Prince wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed him closer into the crook of his neck. He could feel Gohan's body tense up against him and waited for him to gather his wits.

 

"Fuck," Gohan eventually breathed when his heart came back to a normal pace.

 

Trunks had a chuckle at the comment. Gohan let him down carefully and took one step back to allow him some space to breathe more easily. Trunks leaned his back against the wall in weariness. Hell, he was sore. It had been worth it nevertheless. He looked up at his friend pulling his soaked mane to the back of his head in an attempt to drain the water out of it.

 

"Do you think I sounded strong enough?" Trunks asked with a cocky smirk.

 

Gohan had half smile and caressed his cheek. He ran his hand further down the neck of the Prince and to his chest. "You sure did. You're likely stronger than I was willing to admit."

 

The sentence went straight to Trunks' heart and his smirk dropped. He knew it was Gohan's way to tell him he would respect his decision and it meant a lot to him. He stepped closer to the soaked Commander and kissed his lips. "We have a lot to handle. We need to sleep," he murmured.

 

Yet, despite the exhaustion, sleep was reluctant to come. Trunks couldn't tame his nervousness. He knew he had no choice but make it through the mission, now. If he failed, it would be the end of him. There was no turning back, but that didn't mean he was completely sure he'd made the best choice.

 

Lying naked in the bed while waiting for Gohan to be done in the shower, he was desperately trying to numb his concern.

 

When Gohan joined him in the bed Trunks watched him carefully. Seeing him calm and confident always helped him soothe his restlessness. Gohan was definitely attractive and a mighty comforting aura was shining through his whole body.

 

"Do you have a lover at home?" Trunks asked.

 

Gohan gave him a confused gaze. "A lover?"

 

Trunks shrugged. "Yeah, I mean someone special. Someone you like to hang around with, not just for sex."

 

Gohan shook his head. "No, I believe I never had someone like that. It's not like I have a peaceful life anyway. Always on the road, covered in dust and blood … No to mention the usual Saiyan crap. I guess it doesn't help."

 

Trunks stuck his palm under his head and stared at his friend seating next to him. "You could have someone even so. You're hot, mighty, smart… Why not?"

 

Gohan smiled, amusement sparking in his orbs. "Do you have such "someone"?"

 

Trunks eyes turned thoughtful at the question. "I am to wed a girl. She's the daughter of some important Earthling leader. Well, it's not official for now, but the Royal Council is about to seal the deal."

 

Gohan smile faded and his gaze turned concerned. "And what do you think of it? You sound like you don't like it."

 

Trunks nodded. "I hate it and I guess that girl on Earth does too, but it's for our people's sake. Earth and Vegitasei need to forge closer ties. If anything, the Saiyan Flame won't let us forget that fact. Furthermore, the scientists figured out that Earthling blood improves Saiyan genes. They say we'll have strong children."

 

Gohan reached out for the Prince's forehead and pushed his locks gently aside. "Maybe, you could let them know you don't agree with that wedding. Your father picked up the wife he wanted despite Vegitasei's disapproval," he suggested softly.

 

Trunks sighed. "My father… I'm not him, you know. They would only look down on me like I'm just a whimsical Earthling, spoiled and emotional, doing nothing good for his Realm. When my father chose to marry an Earthling, he'd won many battles already and he was respected. Beside, my Mum helped us defeat the Ice-Jinns. I did little to prove my value so far and I know this wedding would be a true benefit for Vegitasei's strength. That's a Prince's fate, I guess."

 

Gohan had a faint frown at the speech.

 

Trunks tilted his head and gave him a sad smile. "My father is my father. I wish I could be like him, but I think no one can."

 

Gohan deemed it wiser not to insist and he leaned down over his face to kiss him softly.

 

Just when his tongue slipped inside Trunks' mouth, a shy knock at the door echoed. Gohan sat up and Trunks cursed under his breath. "Shit, what's going on, now," he growled.

 

"Let me go see what it is," Gohan replied while standing up.  

 

He slipped in pants and walked to the door with Trunks' pissed eyes locked on him. The Prince rolled over on his stomach as to have a better view on the door, but Gohan's frame was shielding the visitor. He heard his friend talking with someone but the words were only forming a confused mumblings on the other end of the room.

 

Trunks sighed in annoyance as he saw Gohan letting the visitor coming in and walking back to the bed.

 

"We have an unexpected guest," Gohan claimed as he cleared Trunks' view on the newcomer.

 

The young Prince widened his eyes as a female Saiyan was standing behind Gohan. He recognized her as one of the scientists he'd scared earlier.

 

She lowered her head as soon as she took note of Trunks' nudity. "Your Highness, I'm so sorry to bother. I have something very important to tell you."

 

"In the middle of my sleep?" Trunks hissed in a sour voice.

 

She cringed at his harsh tone. "I… I… Given the circumstance, it's something I can only share with you. The quicker, the better."

 

Her eyes were still glued to the ground. She had all reasons to be impressed as she was standing in front of the man who'd been willing to kill her a couple of hours before, the very same man being also her Prince lying naked in his lover's bed. Despite her petite frame and her obvious fear, Trunks had to admit that she had some nerves.

 

He glanced at Gohan for advice. The Commander was standing next to her, his arms crossed on his chest with a teasing smile on his lips. "All right. Take a seat," the Prince grumbled while sitting up.

 

The poor Saiyan hardly dared watching her way to the closest chair as the young man didn't bother to hide himself while getting dressed.

 

He put on breeches and walked to her while donning his robe. "So? What's your name in the first place?" he asked.

 

"Pepper, I'm one of the scientists…" she stammered

 

"I know who you are," Trunks cut off.

 

She was startled by his fuel mood. She was sitting head down, wriggling her hands like she'd done in the Commander's room when Trunks had hinted he was considering killing her whole team.

 

"What's so important that you felt the need to disturb His Highness the way you did?" Gohan asked in a soft voice.

 

She looked up at him and found some relief in his warmer tone. "I have something to show you. I thought it would be best to report it directly to you instead of going to my boss like I'm supposed to because… well, the situation is…"

 

"You did well," Gohan comforted her. "Will you show us?"

 

She nodded and stood up. "We have to go out. You might want to… wear something else?"

Trunks rolled his eyes in impatience. "No need, let's go and be done."

 

Gohan grabbed a jacket nevertheless and buttoned himself on their way through the ship. Although it wasn't night, the place was quiet as all soldiers were resting from their night trips. The little group would only meet sailors and scientists busy with their tasks. None of them dared reacting at Trunk's light outfit. They would just give him the official salute and he would just ignore them, striding behind the damn scientist.

 

They walked wordlessly in the wake of the small Saiyan, through countless doors, down endless corridors and down steep stairs until they reached a part of the ship Trunks recognized as the medical bay. An unpleasant odor of disinfecting product floated in the air and the walls and ground were all white. The place was completely deserted and silent.

 

They made their way past closed doors until the corridor ended in a bigger iron door pierced with a square window. Pepper unlocked it with her badge and entered the room. As soon as they stepped in, Trunks and Gohan were hit by an unusual cold.

 

"This is the mortuary," Pepper claimed while locking the door behind their backs.

 

The two hybrids were facing a row of forms resting on carts and covered with sheets. They contemplated the bleak sight silently.

 

"These are our losses during the scouring of the planet, that is the last ten days," Pepper's voice carried on as she walked to the first cart. She didn't sound afraid or shy anymore.

 

"Two were killed in a fight in squad one leaded by His Highness, three died after eating a very toxic fruit in squad two leaded by our Lord Commander, one was killed by Lord Pyrnut as retaliation for insult and attempt of desertion. Lord Chard also had two dead to report. One died in a very curious accident, very probably due to a stroke and another one had been found dead after being missing. His companions said he'd gotten drunk and got lost," she kept explaining, pointing at each form.

 

She turned to them and looked them straight in the eyes. "I have eight bodies. All the deaths look natural and there's apparently no connection between them. We often endure this kind of loss during missions, but… Well, the rate is quite unusual. It's 2% out of 400 warriors and there have been no battle. Given the video we found, I thought you'd like to be informed."

 

Gohan stepped to one of the carts and lifted the sheet to glimpse at the form lying underneath.  He winced and let the fabric fall back in place. "You did well officer Pepper," he concluded.

 

Trunks crossed his arms and let his eyes wander over the carts. "Are you sure, no link can be done between them? Have you done the post-mortem examination, yet?"

 

She shook her head. "They're still to be done. We're not used to such examination in normal times and I didn't want anyone to touch these bodies without you knowing the situation."

 

"Then, do the examinations yourself and report directly to His Highness," Gohan ordered.

 

"And remember to shut up," Trunks added bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5

Sitting cross-legged on the cozy sofa, Trunks was contemplating Gohan sleeping quietly in the bed at the far end of the room. The curves of his muscular frame were hardly outlined in the twilight and he was still and motionless except for the faint move of his chest at each breathe. Trunks was stunned at how peaceful he looked. 

Unlike him, the Prince had hardly slept two hours and he had woken up in a start, sweating and thirsty. Despite his exhaustion, he knew he wouldn't get more rest than that. The scientist's speech was looping in his mind, playing on his every nerve and he was now wondering in what mess he had dragged his friend and his men. 

He took another sip of his glass, ignoring the sour taste of the alcohol burning his throat. He felt awfully cornered. If they stayed on this fucking planet he might endanger more men uselessly, but turning back to Vegitasei might just ruin the little respect Saiyans still had for him. 

He rested the glass on the coffee table and dressed up silently. He bothered putting on his complete uniform including his armor and cloak. When he was done, he glimpsed at his reflection in the mirror. He looked utterly princely and gave himself a respectful nod. He had a bitter chuckle. "Crap," he whispered for himself. 

As he exited the cabin, he paused and turned to the guards Gohan had cared to post at the door. "Go tell Lord Pyrnut to join me in the Commander's room," he ordered. 

In reply, the guards gave him the very same respectful nod he'd just had for his reflection.   
He left them behind and headed for the Commander's room through the quiet ship. 

Reaching his destination, he lost no time and went straight to the connection pad fixed in the wall but, as he was about to take it, he had a second thought. A dull concern was stinging his guts. He brought himself to grab the device nevertheless and took place in the Commander's chair. He rested the tab carefully on the table and made the call to Vegitasei. 

He was somewhat relieved to have the Chamberlain's familiar face showing up on the screen. The Saiyan had known Trunks as a toddler and he'd been his tutor and confident when he was younger. Some would say he was the oldest living Saiyan on Vegitasei and his wrinkled features tended to prove the legend right. 

The old Saiyan gave the Prince a happy grin. "Your Highness, I didn't expect you to call back so soon. I'm pleased to see you though. You triggered a pretty mess here," he claimed.

Trunks couldn't help a smile at the statement. "I guess the old pricks are mad," he replied. 

The Chamberlain had a slight frown and cleared his throat in embarrassment. "Your Highness, don't talk of the Council that way. Should I remind you I'm part of it?" 

"You know my words don't include you."

"Sure. Still. So, do you eventually intend to come back home? I can't help but worry for you," the old Saiyan resumed. 

Trunks sighed. The Chamberlain was a clever man. He knew better than standing up openly against his Prince's will but he disapproved him all the same and he was certainly hoping to coax him the soft way. "I said I'll be back when I'm done. That's not the reason why I'm calling," Trunks cut off.

The Saiyan repressed an annoyed pout. "What is it I can do for you, then?"

Trunks started toying absently with the corner of the tab. "I… Do you have news of Goten?" 

The Chamberlain's features changed at once. The sparkles of mischievousness usually gleaming in his eyes died out and he cleared his throat once again. "Huh, I told you I'll let you know if we have any news," he mumbled awkwardly while averting his eyes. 

His behavior caused Trunks' wariness. "I know. I just wanted to hear about it. What's the plan? Which area are they searching now?" he insisted.

The Chamberlain shrugged. "Well, always the same zone… up and there."

Trunks could feel the old Saiyan's deep unease and it rang a bell in his head. In normal times, the Chamberlain cared to explain him every details about the search for Goten. He was aware of how important it was for Trunks to know about it, how the Prince liked to make suggestions. Trunks had gone mad when Vegitasei Council had commanded him to stop helping the units looking for his missing friend and he'd only accepted their decision because he'd been promised regular reports. 

Yet, something was obviously wrong and a lump was slowly forming in the young man's throat. "Did they find him? Is he dead?" he breathed out. 

The Chamberlain shook his head slowly. "They didn't find him… It's just…"

Trunks' heart skipped a beat. "What? Tell me," he urged. 

The old Saiyan eventually brought himself to look his Prince in the eyes. "Your Highness, it's been six months since we last had news of Lord Goten and since we found out pieces of his craft in that pirates' hole…"

Trunks' eyes widened in realization and he went short of breath. "They stopped searching him," he half-stated, half-asked. 

The Chamberlain gazed apologetically at him. "A funeral ceremony is to be planned. The Council wanted to wait for you to be back home before informing you."

The words were like a punch straight in Trunks' stomach. His breathing went hectic as a powerful mix of anger and pain suffocated him. His energy peaked without him noticing while his vision turned blurry. He felt disconnecting from reality as an incredible urge to yell and crush everything around him washed over him. He could hardly hear the Chamberlain's voice. It had turned to a distant mumbling while somewhere in the depths of his mind another voice was screaming at him to cool down. Cool down. Cool down, man. As crazy as it sounded, that voice felt like Goten's. 

"You have to keep a cool head Your Highness. I know how hurt you are. We all know your grief, but that's a Saiyan warrior's fate."

Trunks blinked and looked down at the pad as he connected back to reality. The wrinkled face was still there. "That's a proud Saiyan warrior's fate," the Chamberlain repeated sternly. 

"Saiyan?" Trunks murmured. "Goten was no Saiyan. He was Earthling. Just like me. How many times has he been mocked for that? Just like I have,"

"He was raised as a Saiyan warrior. It had always been what he was willing to be and that's what he had become. Just like you, Your Highness," the Chamberlain objected.

Trunks rubbed his eyelids as if he could rub away the fury bubbling in his blood. Even so, he was aware that beneath the fury, an even more terrible foe was hiding. Pain. A dreadful agony was already twisting his guts. The prospect of a world without Goten was more than he could take and he felt he was about to break down - or blow up he couldn't say. For some reasons, the picture of Gohan came across his mind. Gohan mad with worry and fucking him senselessly in the shower. 

"Does Gohan know about it, yet?" he asked in a growl. 

The Chamberlain didn't answer. He just looked down in unease, but Trunks was too restless to bear with his silence. "Does he?" he shouted in a commanding voice. 

"He was told about it just before he had to join you on Kenam. He was asked to keep the news to himself until you were back on Vegitasei," the old Saiyan sighed in defeat. 

Trunks felt like crushing the pad - Just hurling it across the room and watching it burst into pieces against the wall. Then, blowing up the wall and after that, melting down the whole ship into a crazy blast of energy. 

He balled his fist in contained nervousness. He hated Saiyans at this very moment. He hated them deeply. All liars and brutes, only caring for how many planets they would rule with no mind for life whatsoever. They were nowhere like noble, brave warriors. They were nothing more than beasts. Eating, killing, fucking. They had never deserved someone like Goten in their ranks in the first place. For a split second, the Prince considered giving back his crown. The Saiyan Flame could have it, he no longer cared. 

An unsuspected strength allowed him to keep his self-control, though. He had a heavy sigh and cut off the connection with no warning. Sliding the pad aside, he took another deep breath and buried his face into his palms. He was trembling with his heart beating up to his temples. He needed a fight, he knew. Otherwise, he might just crumble down. 

He was caught off guard by the sound of the door of the room sliding open. He raised his head and found Pyrnut saluting him respectfully. "You called for me Your Highness," the officer claimed. 

For an instant, Trunks said nothing. He stared at the Saiyan through his parted fingers. The officer was standing a few feet away with his head down. He was tall and tough. He had to be about Vegeta's age but he looked older due to the countless battles he'd gone through with much less strength than his King. "I need a fight," the Prince claimed at lastwhile resting his hands back on the table. "You'll be my sparring partner."

Pyrnut looked up at him in disbelief. He considered the youngling sitting before him and repressed a confident smirk. Trunks kept watching him with an unaffected face. If the warrior had been able to read ki properly he would never have felt like smirking. Fool. 

"Your wishes are my Command," Pyrnut grumbled meekly. 

"We all know that," Trunks retorted coldly, eyes still locked on the scarred officer. "Speaking of that, I heard you killed a soldier of yours. I want your report about this incident."

Pyrnut blinked at the sudden change of subject. "Of course, Your Highness. It's no big deal. Said soldier have been caught lurking around the food storage and I sentenced him to be under arrest for attempt of robbery… As a matter of fact, that man had always been a useless creep, no matter the missions he'd been entrusted with. Most of all he'd been a sly coward on battlefield, and yet he stood up my authority, insulting the Saiyan Royalty in the process. To top it all he tried to run away and I ended with no other choice than killing him as retaliation."

Trunks' fingers drummed on the table for an instant. He cared like shit for that tale right now, but he had intended to question Pyrnut and he had to act as normally as possible despite his emotion. All he could think about was Goten though. He was lost somewhere in space and Vegitasei had decided to leave him behind. Trunks needed a huge effort to force his mind away of these musing. Pyrnut had killed a man and the Prince had to know if he'd really done it as a duty or if he was part of the Saiyan Flame killing anyone standing on his way. "I assume you have witnesses for your story," Trunks ended up resuming.

"Witnesses?" the officer exclaimed in bewilderment.

Trunks glared at him. "Witnesses. You know… People who would have seen it all…" 

Pyrnut frowned in confusion as he was mulling over the question. "The three soldiers who caught the bastard near the food storage, then the many men witnessing his speech about… huh… Saiyan Royalty… then the guardians who caught him in flight as he was running away… Would they be reliable enough as witnesses in Your Highness' eyes?" 

Trunks was about to answer that no Saiyan would ever be reliable enough when it was about sparing a life, but he realized he didn't give a damn. His urge for a fierce fight was getting overwhelming. He needed punching, kicking, slapping. He craved to hurt and to get hurt in a physical way. If not for that, he felt he was about to burn out in an emotional way. His anger was the only thing that could numb the pain. He stopped drumming his fingers and stood up. "Let's fight now," he merely claimed.

Pyrnut had a hard time hiding his excitement at the prospect of kicking an Earthling ass. His behavior had Trunks' lust for blood grow even more. His resentment was so deep after his talk with the Chamberlain that Pyrnut appeared as the perfect scapegoat to take it all. 

The hybrids' might was well-known amongst Saiyans, but since the half-Earthling offspring had scarce opportunities to display their real strength, a lot of soldiers tended to hold it as pure legend. The Saiyan Flame's assholes certainly had a part in the rumor saying the so-called power was a tale made up in order to tame the Saiyans' reluctance to be ruled by a mix-blooded Royalty. 

Pyrnut was the type to buy such theory. He couldn't bear with half-weakling and he certainly considered Trunks as such. Moreover, the Saiyan had roamed countless battlefields while the Prince was barely out of his egg. The young hybrid wasn't even tall or bulky. In the officer's mind, the Prince hardly stood a chance to hurt him at all. Pyrnut's challenge might rather be to avoid damaging His Highness' handsome face too much. 

The Saiyan couldn't help a cocky smirk as he took place in the sparring room. Trunks studied his frame for an instant. His sparring partner was the typical Saiyan soldier. Rough, arrogant, feral. Stupid. Did Goten really have to get lost for people like him?

The Prince unleashed his nagging fury in the blink of an eye. His ki flared up so suddenly that the Saiyan officer's eyes widened in disbelief. Trunks didn't leave him any time to adjust the unexpected situation. He pounced on him. Pyrnut was quick, but he was still too slow and the Prince's fist met his jaw in a terrible shock, hurling him away. 

Pyrnut's body bounced against the wall and he crumbled down on the ground with a breathless grunt. Before he knew it, the young hybrid swooped down on him and hit him again. The officer was fast enough to shield his face with his forearm, but a gloomy snap informed him that his arm hadn't been solid enough to resist the blow.

The Saiyan yelped in pain, but Trunks ignored it. He grabbed his hair and lifted him up from the ground. Their eyes met a split second and the cold rage burning in the hybrid's orbs froze the Saiyan's guts. He tried to speak as to remind they were only supposed to spar, but his crushed jaw wouldn't allow him to word anything and he only uttered a bleak growl before a blow in his stomach emptied his lungs of any air. 

The officer's body was ruthlessly flung away. He could no longer move at that point, trying to catch his breath while holding his broken arm. When Trunks' foot slammed his skull on the ground, he knew his life had come to an end. He hardly heard the door opening and the sounds of hurrying steps rushing inside the sparring room. 

"Your Highness, what's going on?" a panic-striken voice exclaimed.

Trunks paused, Pyrnut's head still stuck under his boot. He wasn't even panting. "I think I might need more sparring partners," he claimed coldly.

With that, he gave Pyrnut a violent kick in the face causing him to slide away across the room. Trunks turned around to the soldiers gathered at the entrance of the sparring room. They were watching him in horror and his fury grew at the sight. They'd never showed him a more sincere respect than at that moment as he was about to kill their officer. "Come on, you weenies," he grunted with gritted teeth. 

One of them was bold enough to step forward and before he knew it, Trunks' knee was sinking deep into his guts. "Pathetic try," the Prince spat, ignoring the disbelieving mumbling of the other soldiers.

Trunks looked up at them with a disturbing smirk. "Come on, let's have fun. Time for Saiyan fun," he breathed out as their companion fell down on his knees, doubling over and spitting blood.

The Prince sprinted toward them, causing them to scatter around the room in panic. 

"Trunks!" a voice roared from the door. 

The Prince gave up his chase and turned around. Gohan was standing bare feet and bare chest on the doorstep, seemingly just out of bed. 

Trunks had no second thought. He jumped on him, fist first. "You, liar!" he shouted. 

At the last minute, the older Hybrid lifted his forearm as to ward off his blow, but the shock caused him to back away nevertheless. "What?" Gohan stuttered in puzzlement.

Trunks wasn't in the mood for small talk though. He chained another punch, forcing his Commander to react quicker and quicker. 

Gohan was stunned by the strength and the energy of each attack. He did his best to dodge the hits, but he felt he would no longer have other choice than counterattacking. "Trunks, goddamit, I don't want to fight with you," he hissed. 

"You knew! You knew and you did nothing," Trunks yelled, still trying to beat him. As he uttered the words, the Prince turned super all of a sudden. 

Gohan didn't need any further explanation. The secret about Goten had somehow leaked out. In a way, he felt relieved about it, but right now the situation was spiraling out of control. Trunks was turning insane. 

Gohan had to turn super as well to stand a chance to keep up with the younger man. He was likely much stronger than the Prince but he wasn't as angry, that was for sure, and he knew it to be a downside in such a battle. Not to mention, Trunks might eventually use ki blasts and damage the ship.

Gohan glimpsed at Teeb and Pepper standing at the entrance with bewildered face. They were numb at the sight of the two fighters gleaming with energy. 

"Pepper!" the older hybrid barked in order to connect them back to reality. The little scientist blinked and against all odds, she flew off to join him recklessly. The hybrids' energy prevented her from coming close to her Commander, but Gohan was able to reach out to her and caught her hand as she was pushed away by Trunks' strong ki. 

When both palms met, a harsh kick crushed Gohan's shoulder and he was shoved against the small scientist. She yelped in fear and pain as she was casted to the ground. She crashed with a thud while Gohan was busy blocking Trunks' further attack. The younger man was definitely out of his mind. "Stop it! Trunks, stop," Gohan roared.

The Prince was deaf to his request though. All of a sudden, Gohan caught his wrist in flight. Trunks pried it out of his grip effortlessly, but a faint click caught his attention. Watching down at his hand, he found out a handcuff had been fastened around his wrist, its twin dangling loose along his arm. 

Ki suppressor, his brain informed him, but he was already feeling drained of all his energy. His hair turned back to their usual color, the locks falling back in place on his forehead. The feeling was terrible. All his bubbling ki gave way to a hollow weakness while his heavy body fell down straight to the ground. 

Gohan's muscular arm wrapped his waist just in time to avoid him getting crashed face first on the floor. 

Trunks found himself kneeling, exhausted, void of any stamina except for his restless anger while a monstrous aching was still twisting his guts. He studied the handcuff in disbelief and glared at Gohan crouching beside him. "Why?" the Prince snapped. "Why are you here in the first place? You should be on Vegitasei, kicking their bastards' ass and forcing them to go back look for him!"

Gohan gave him a weary gaze and sighed. "Calm down, Trunks," he whispered. 

In reply, Trunks gave him a harmless punch in the chest. "How could you?... He's not dead," he spat bitterly.

Tears were shining in his eyes and his voice was trembling, not only out of wrath, but also in pain. Gohan watched around. Everything was silent except for the moan of pain of the wretched soldier Trunks had attacked. Pyrnut was lying unconscious at the other end of the room. 

A handful of stunned soldiers were around the hybrids and gazing at them. Chard had showed up and was standing next to Teeb at the door while behind them a crowd of soldiers was trying to poke their heads through the door frame. Pepper was sitting unharmed where she'd fallen, her wary eyes locked on the two hybrids in the middle of the room. 

Gohan ran his hand along Trunks' shoulder and up to the nape of his neck. "Not now. They're all watching," he whispered softly so that only Trunks would hear him. 

The young Prince just doubled over in a silent sob. With his head down, no one could see his face but Gohan knew he might be fighting his urge to cry. The older hybrid turned to the officers at the entrance. 

"I want someone to take the wounded away to the medical bay. All the others have to go back to their business right now," he ordered. "Teeb, stay there. Chard, you'll wait for me in the Commander's room. Pepper, I want your boss to join me there as well. Everyone else, out of my sight." His voice was bossy and confident and it was enough to have instant obedience. 

The soldiers poured out of the room, some of them carrying the body of their injured companion and after a moment, the place was silent and empty, except for Teeb standing a few feet away from Gohan and Trunks. 

The Prince hadn't made a move, his eyes still glued to the ground. Gohan was worried by his lack of reaction after the impressive peak of energy he'd been through. "You need to gather your wits and to rest," he stated. 

Trunks raised his head and glared at him. "He's not dead. What did they tell you? 'Please Lord Gohan, go get our witless little Prince stuck on a rotten harmless Planet? Your brother is missing, but hey, he might be dead by now and it's not like his life matters that much.' Is that what they say?" 

Before he knew it, Gohan slapped him in the face with a roar. "Stop your crap, now. Do you think you're the only one in pain?" 

With the handcuff suppressing his ki, Trunks's face was ruthlessly flung aside by the blow.

"Lord Gohan!" Teeb's voice boomed in disapproval. The Saiyan stepped straight to the Commander, certainly intending to stand up for his master, but Trunks raised his hand as to order him to keep still. Then, the Prince turned his head back to Gohan. His skin was flushed right where the older Hybrid's hand had made contact with the cheek.

Gohan pressed his lips at the sight. He hadn't planned his own gesture and he'd been oblivious of Trunks being ki-suppressed. The younger man had been annoying him though. Seeing him so restless and unpredictable was just stressful. Not to mention his words had been very hurtful.

Trunks gave him a cold glare. A dreadful wrath was flaring in his shiny eyes. "Fuck you! Take that fucking handcuff off of me and try it again, you coward!" he grunted. 

Gohan sighed. He had no doubt His Highness was just expecting that. A good senseless fight. He grabbed the second handcuff in one hand and Trunks' free wrist in the other. The younger Hybrid struggled forcefully. "Don't! Don't you dare!" he yelled. With the ki suppressor numbing his might, he stood no chance against Gohan though. The second handcuff was clasped on his arm in no time. 

Trunks froze and gaped in disbelief as he studied the golden bracelets linking his wrists with a short chain. He gazed up at Gohan with watering eyes and the sight felt like a shock wave straight to the older hybrid's heart.

He couldn't help but embrace his younger friend in a soft hug. Trunks tried to fight him. "I hate you," he gasped. However, his body was shaking in sobs and he eventually nestled his face in Gohan's collarbone. Gohan hold him tight, caressing his hair. "I'm sorry, Trunks. I'm so sorry," he murmured. 

He had taken care to place himself between Teeb and Trunks in order to shield the Saiyan's view on the Prince. Even though the Second in Command might be devoted and trustworthy, there was no use for him to witness his master's weakness. 

Gohan looked down at Trunks' face. Some tears had rolled down his cheeks and his eyes were still burning with vivid anger and pain. Gohan wiped out the tears with his thumb and stood up, hoisting the Prince up on his feet. 

Trunks had turned wordless and obedient. It was like the second handcuff had defeated what was still left of his bubbling rage. Gohan adjust his cloak to hide the handcuffs. "Teeb," he called. "Walk him to his room. Nobody must have a single glimpse at his handcuffs though, hear me?" 

Teeb stepped closer and gave a nod. "Shall I remove the handcuffs once in the room?"

Gohan glanced at Trunks and the young Prince gave him a quiet, deadly glare in return. "No. I'll come check him later. He has to rest."

"Fucking asshole," Trunks cursed under his breath as he walked away in Teeb's wake.


	6. Chapter 6

With all the soldiers dragged out of bed by Trunks' crazy sparring session, life was back aboard the ship. The corridors were busy and a constant rumbling was echoing all over the place. Gohan headed to the Commander's Room with a weary tread. He'd picked up a pair of shoes and an official jacket at the supplies office and he was absently buttoning himself as he reached his destination.

 

The quietness of the room soothed his wary nerves at once. He had a heavy heart as he'd just been reminded of Goten's likely death in a very painful manner. Trunks accusing tone had affected him more than he was willing to admit. The Prince's grief and anger had actually just mirrored his own repressed feeling. He couldn't afford to follow Trunks into his madness though. Someone had to deal with the current situation.

 

Chard was sitting at the table, his chin resting on his palm in a bored stance. He didn't bother saluting his Commander since Gohan and him were used to acting casual when they were alone.

 

The hybrid walked past him wordlessly and slumped into the Commander's chair with a deep sigh. He rubbed his eyelids. He hadn't slept much since the day before and things had turned stressful of late.

 

"I had someone bring you coffee," Chard's voice stated.

 

Gohan looked up and found out that a can of coffee was actually on the table. Coffee was a rare Earthling thing on a Saiyan ship and it was reserved only for him. "Thanks," he murmured while pouring a cup.

 

"So? How is Our Highness doing? What was that about by the way?" the Second asked while watching his master take his first sips.

 

"He's fine. He'll be all right. He just… had bad news."

 

Chard raised an eyebrow. "Bad news, huh? It seems he was hell bent on sharing them with Pyrnut. The guy is a bloody broken mess."

 

Gohan had a scowl at the news. "What do the doctors say about him?"

 

"They've put him in a regeneration tank for now," Chard shrugged. "Were these bad news the reasons why we had to hurry back to the base?"

 

Gohan ran absently his finger on the edge of his cup. He couldn't tell Chard the truth about the video the scientists had discovered. "Sort of. There are important ongoing matters on Vegitasei. That's why we had to turn back to the ship," he answered elusively.

 

"All of us? Four-hundred men?" Chard asked in disbelief.

 

"Whatever. His Highness has decided that we would finish our mission before going back home," Gohan claimed.

 

Chard couldn't help a smirk. "He'd like to enjoy his Commander's bed a little longer. I can't blame him."

 

Gohan glared at him. "Don't be a prick," he snapped.

 

The Saiyan sat back into his chair and crossed his arms with a shrug. "Why? No one missed the fact that he was having much fun in your company. I believed it would make him somewhat less tight-up but it seemed you failed easing his ass… Or, were you down?"

 

Gohan sighed. He knew Chard was bold on purpose. It was his way to blame his Commander for leaving him behind. Chard had a lot of qualities, but he was surprisingly possessive, a very inappropriate attitude for a Second in Command. "You know, Chard, you could be anything. You might even become a Commander on your own one day, but you definitely have to learn to shut the fuck up once in a while."

 

The Saiyan laughed at that. He leaned forward to Gohan. "Really? I'm flattered, my Lord Commander. So, tell me what can I do for you?" he replied in a slick voice.

 

Gohan felt Chard's hand sliding along his thigh and up to his groin under the table. He slapped it away. "First of all, keep your hands to yourself," he grunted in annoyance.

 

The Second in Command scowled and sat back into his chair. "I forgot, you are likely already sated by now," he mumbled bitterly.

 

Gohan ignored his sarcasm. He took a sip of his coffee while mulling over the situation. They had to be done with this damn Planet. The quicker, the better. Yet, they also should watch out for the Saiyan Flame. Gohan wasn't sure if they had more members among their troops but he couldn't afford to take the slightest risk with the Prince's life. "You lost two men of your squad. Care to tell me what it was about?"

 

Chard frowned in surprise. In normal times, the loss wouldn't be great enough to deserve a real report.

 

Noting his reaction, Gohan felt like justifying his questioning. "His Highness insisted that each death has to be explained to the families."

 

"Gosh. Earthling," Chard sighed scornfully. "Well, one was really weird. The guy just… I don't know, he dropped down like a stone just in the middle of a flight and he crushed himself on the ground. A freaky sight if you ask me. The doctor said he had a stroke. Something burnt out in his brain, they said."

 

Gohan listened to him carefully. The story matched Pepper's theory. "What about the second one?"

 

Chard grimaced and rubbed his head in search for words. "Huh, he stole alcohol with two fellows of his and they drank it all like morons. The men were downright bored on that mission, you know."

 

Gohan frowned as Chard was plain and simple confessing his own responsibility. As leader of the squad, he had to prevent this kind of things from happening. The hybrid decided not to point it out and kept listening.

 

"His fellows felt asleep and the idiot went wandering in the forest. After that he was nowhere to be found. We've sought for him for two days and we eventually found his corpse half eaten by wild beasts," Chard explained further in unease.

 

Gohan gave him a stern glare. "I see. Where are the 'fellows' you mentioned?"

 

"Under arrest," Chard replied at once.

 

Gohan nodded in approval. If said fellows were part of the Saiyan Flame, they were at least locked up for now. "Make sure, they stay that way. And stop screwing up. Hold your men for God's sake."

 

Chard pouted at the lecture, but he just looked down wordlessly.

 

"Now, the Prince wants us to be done with this boring planet," Gohan carried on. "So, you're going to take one hundred men and fetch us these fucking natives. We couldn't take ahold of a single one in ten days with four units, so you'll use scouters. No matter the energy it might require, the scientist will have to find a solution, but I want the damn weaklings to be wiped out. You'll keep a handful of them alive and get rid of the rest."

 

Chard stared at his Commander thoughtfully. "Are you trying to send me away?"

 

The question irritated Gohan to no end. "Chard, you're my Second. We're no friend, no relatives, no lovers. You're just serving me. I picked you up over anyone else because, with Pyrnut floating somewhere in a regeneration tank, you're the most capable man I have left. Beside I have to admit that I like it better to have your big mouth far away from the Prince. He's not as patient as I am and I don't want him to ruin you."

 

Chard huffed at that, but he didn't reply anything, much to Gohan's relief. The last part of his speech was especially true though. Chard and Trunks didn't get along very well and Trunks was in touchy mood due to Goten's situation. Gohan didn't feel like having more drama around.

 

A slight knock echoed and the door opened on Fennel. He saluted his Commander and stepped closer to the table.

 

"Take a seat," Gohan ordered.

 

The old Saiyan did as he was told. Gohan could feel he was still tense after Trunks' threat and the Prince beating Pyrnut to a pulp had certainly not helped him ease off. Fennel gave Chard a wary peek. "What can I do for you, Lord Commander?"

 

"I need your team to get ready exploring the Planet as to make the usual plotting. We didn't catch all the natives by now, but His Highness has matters to handle on Vegitasei and he needs to be done with this mission as soon as possible. We have reasons to think that the natives won't try to get in our way and Lord Chard will go chase them anyway. By the way, I also need you to find a solution to provide him enough energy to use all the scouters we have," Gohan explained.

 

The old Saiyan nodded meekly. "It will mean having less power at disposal for the ship and the other units, Lord Commander."

 

Gohan sipped his coffee with a shrug. "So be it, then. When do you think the units could be ready to go?"

 

"Hopefully by tomorrow morning," Fennel sighed.

 

"Great, if there is anything else, you can leave then."

 

The old Saiyan struggled to his feet and bowed to his Commander before stepping out of the room. Yet, just as he was exiting the place Gohan called him back. "Officer Fennel, how are the two wounded men doing?"

 

Fennel gave him a weary gaze over his shoulder." Lord Pyrnut is in a regeneration tank, we'll be able to have a proper view about his state in two days or so. The other soldier is having surgery. His internal bleeding was too worrying to wait for the regeneration tank to heal him. I'm not sure he'll make it though."

 

Gohan repressed a concerned frown. "Thank you. Let me know how it goes."

 

Fennel nodded and left the room.

 

"Is our Prince supposed to kill us for no reason whenever he's in a bad mood?" Chard commented bitterly.

 

Gohan cringed at the question. "You've never met King Vegeta, have you?" he retorted. However, he knew deep down his mind that Vegeta had never killed one of his men for nothing. He would only harm another Saiyan as retaliation for something – even though Vegeta had a personal view on what might call for retaliation - while Trunks had just let his anger blow up at his soldiers' face. This acting was somewhat disturbing for the older hybrid, but it wasn't a feeling he was ready to share with his Second. "Go gather your men," Gohan sighed as he was willing to be left alone.

 

Chard obliged reluctantly. He was pissed, Gohan knew. The situation was growing tense for all the people stuck on that damn planet. Gohan himself craved to head back to Vegitasei. He wanted to see his mother and comfort her for the loss of her youngest son. She might be shattered.

 

He chased that thought away and walked to the pad. Sitting back at the table, he handled the device to connect with Vegitasei. The stern face of a Saiyan guard appeared on the screen and Gohan asked for a talk with the King. He was kept on hold for a while.

 

He was hesitant about what he should tell the King about his son. He was requested to report, but he decided not to say too much. Vegeta's sweaty face showed up on the screen. He'd been obviously interrupted in a sparring session and the fact that he didn't turn down the ill-timed call spoke volume about his concern for Trunks. "Gohan?" he panted. "Where's Trunks?"

 

Gohan pressed his lips in unease. "Huh, Trunks doesn't know I'm calling right now."

 

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

 

"He knows about Goten," Gohan stated.

 

The King frowned in annoyance. "Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen. Did you tell him? How does he take the news?"

 

"I didn't tell him anything. I don't know how he heard about it… He's… very angry. He… He came down on two soldiers pretty seriously."

 

Vegeta closed his eyes and ran a weary hand in his mane. "God," he sighed. He kept quiet and thoughtful for a while. "Are things under control?" he ended up asking.

 

"They are," Gohan replied. He took care not to mention the handcuffs though.

 

"Does he want to talk to me? In private, I mean. Or maybe to his mother?" Vegeta resumed.

 

"Not for now. Maybe later."

 

The King stared at the young Commander. "If you feel like a private talk with me might help, just let me know."

 

Gohan nodded. Vegeta's face was quite different from his usual uncaring features. He'd never seen the King like this. He looked almost sorry and as surprising as it was, he seemed affected by Goten's loss as well.

 

"Gohan?"

 

Vegeta's voice snatched the young hybrid out of his musing. "Huh?"

 

"Thank you."

 

Gohan blinked in bewilderment at the word. "You're welcome," he stammered stupidly before Vegeta cut off the connection.

 

He stared blankly at the black screen for a while. Gohan was aching. He would never express his pain because he needed to cope with a more basic reality, but he was hurt all the same. He felt trapped on that damn Planet with a unit of restless soldiers and a cocky Prince forcing him to keep his composure anytime while he only urged to cry and mourn his little brother.

  

He rubbed tears out of his eyes. He needed sleep most of all. He stood up and left the room as to head to his cabin.

 

The place was quiet. Teeb was reading in a chair while Trunks' still figure was lying in the bed.

 

The Second stood up at Gohan's entrance.

 

The Commander glanced at the bed. "How is he?"

 

Teeb peeked at the Prince as well. "He tried to break the chain of the handcuffs. He also threatened to kill me if I didn't release him, but now he's been silent for a while. I think he's asleep," the Saiyan whispered.

 

"Did he say something?" Gohan asked in concern.

 

"He talked about Lord Goten, but he didn't say much," the Saiyan replied with unease, avoiding eye contact with his Commander.

 

Gohan nodded and clapped the Second on the back. "Thank you, Teeb. You can go. You know you have to keep it all to yourself, don't you?"

 

"Of course, you can count on me Lord Gohan," Teeb confirmed with a bow.

 

When he was gone, Gohan stepped closer to the bed. Trunks' cloak and armor were gone but he was still wearing his princely uniform. He was lying on his back, his handcuffed wrists resting above his head.

 

Gohan crawled cautiously on the bed in an attempt to have a better look on his face. The Prince's eyes were closed. Gohan sighed in relief at the sight, but the eyelids cracked open at once. "He's not dead" Trunks claimed.

 

Gohan kneeled next to him in defeat. Goten wasn't a topic the Prince would forget anytime soon. Better was to have a fair talk about him once and for all. "Maybe not, but then, where is he? We've looked for him for months. I did, my Dad did, my grandfather did as well. You did too. We went all our separate ways and we almost scoured an entire galaxy for months, yet we weren't even able to spot his ki anywhere," the older hybrid pointed out in a soft voice.

 

Trunks frowned. "So you're just like them? You think he's dead?" he mumbled in an accusing tone.

 

Gohan shook his head in weariness. "I don't know, Trunks. I'm lost. All I know is that hopes and disappointment are killing me and sometimes I'm wondering what if his body had been turned into dust? Shall we search him until the end of our lives? Listen, we know for sure that his craft crashed down and now, we also have reasons to question ourselves about the Saiyan Flame as a part of the explanation."

 

Trunks' eyes had shifted away from him the moment Gohan had started to list all the reasons he had to believe in Goten's death. As the older hybrid kept talking the Prince was staring blankly at nothing in particular. He was no longer listening. He just didn't want to listen. It was all too painful to him.

 

Gohan sighed and shifted closer to him in indecision. "You loved him, didn't you? He was 'your special someone'," he murmured.

 

Trunks' eyes locked back on him at once. Gohan's statement was mere intuition and it was actually a very bold suggestion no one would dare to spell aloud in normal times. A Saiyan Prince could have sex with whomever he liked, but he wasn't supposed to have any steady relationship. Even regular lovers were banned at some point. Any bond that wouldn't aim at fighting or conceiving was a Saiyan taboo, and even though many Saiyans would forge such relationships, it couldn't be tolerated in a Royal Family. Gohan wasn't afraid to ask though. They were alone in the room, both Earthling, and Trunks hadn't feared to ask him about his own possible lover before.

 

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. "I never really figured out before the Council decided to send him away on his own. We'd never been separated before, but the Council said it was a waste to keep a warrior like him stuck in my shadow. They said he was much better at commanding than at obeying. I know they were right, but they missed a point because in fact, Goten never needed to obey me and he never stood in my shadow either."

 

Gohan felt a pang at Trunks' depiction of his brother. Goten's personality had indeed always been a mystery to Saiyans. "Did you tell him about your feelings for him?" he asked.

 

Trunks nodded. "Shortly before he left. We didn't even have time to become real lover, but that wasn't the point anyway. Even if he hadn't liked me the way I like him, I just needed him by my side. I felt strong with him. It was like no harm could come to me.   

 

Gohan stared at him with sorry eyes. He knew that being the Prince he was, Trunks would never have the opportunity to spell out his feelings that way to anyone else than him. Just like Gohan wasn't supposed to express his grief for Goten's loss in public, Trunks was bound to silence and harshness. And yet, he was looking so vulnerable at that very moment.

 

"Now, he's gone and I'm about to wed that Earthling girl anyway. I miss him though. I always thought I would have him by my side for the rest of my life. He would have been my Councilor during my entire reign. That way, we would at least have stayed together," the younger male resumed.

 

His voice was oddly calm, but Gohan could feel the agony underlying each word. He leaned over the younger hybrid and kissed softly his lips. Trunks returned the kiss but he turned his head away after a while.

 

Gohan didn't let his move baffle him and he nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck. As a matter of fact, Trunks' scent and soft skin always turned him on. He had to admit a lot of things in the young Prince excited him. He affected his senses in a way he'd never known before.

 

Trunks had been right to point out the fact that Gohan was attractive. He was. He hardly ever had anyone turning him down and he enjoyed many partners. The Prince was something special though. He makes Gohan hungrier than he usually was.

 

He unbuttoned slowly the princely jacket, starting with the top buttons. Trunks didn't move, his eyes lost in haziness. He was calmer as if his speech had drained him of the vibrating resentment that had filled him before.

 

Pulling the jacket's tail apart, Gohan had access to the blue skin-tight top underneath. Trunks' muscular body bulged under the glistening fabric and Gohan couldn't help but run his finger along his abs. He felt mesmerized by the sight.

 

Grabbing the hem of the garment, he pulled it up in order to reach the bare skin of the younger man. Trunks arched at the move but he was otherwise unresponsive to his attention. Gohan didn't mind. He kept roaming the so perfect curves of the younger man like a sculptor polishing his masterpiece.

 

He felt an unusual eager seizing him. It was violent. It was a true desire for possession that he realized had been awaken by the sight of the defeated cocky Prince. Yet, Gohan also urged for solace and oblivion. He needed to be reminded that he wasn't alone. He wasn't the only one of his kind and Trunks had to know it too.

 

He crawled over the younger hybrid and kissed him again, thrusting a forceful greedy tongue into his mouth. Trunks responded its urge for a while but he ended up snatching out from the rough grip of Gohan's lips. "Take off the damn handcuffs already," he panted.

 

Gohan contemplated his face with stern eyes. He sank his fingers in the purple locks, combing them backwards in a harsh manner. Trunks' features looked juvenile in the weak light. Gohan shook his head slowly. "Not yet. You're allowed to be weak right now. Enjoy it and rely on me," he murmured.

 

Trunks frowned in disbelief as Gohan nuzzled back into the crook of his neck, licking and nibbling the tender skin in that spot. "Gohan," he hissed in a pleading voice. "Take them off."

 

His begging tone sounded utterly exciting to Gohan though. He wrapped his palm around the young Prince's throat. His grip was loose and yet, somehow disturbing. "Trust me," the older hybrid breathed out.

 

Trunks didn't answer but his body tensed. He was wary. Gohan sat up and straddled him. Trunks stared back at him, his blue orbs full of questions.

 

Gohan gave him a soft smile, enjoying the sight of his surrendering. A pressing urge was still nagging the older hybrid. He grabbed the waistband of the Prince's pants all of a sudden and ripped them open. Trunks blurted a yelp as his body jerked in the process. Gohan ignored him and kept snatching the pants away, getting rid of the boots along the way.

 

Trunks groaned both in disapproval and in fright with each harsh move.

 

When he was done, Gohan stood up and started to undress himself. He fought his hurry and took care to do it slowly, his eyes locked on Trunks' shivering body on the bed.

 

The Prince wouldn't look away from him either. He was still wearing his boxers with his unbuttoned jacket opening on his half naked chest while his hands were clasped above his head by the chain of the handcuffs. He looked conflicted, unease competing with lust in his shiny orbs. He had all reasons to be hesitant. If he hadn't been ki-suppressed, Gohan would be fucking the hell out of him by now. His desire was actually hardly bearable, but the older hybrid knew he had to repress his usual wilderness due to the Prince's current weakness. It felt both utterly frustrating and utterly exhilarating.

 

When Gohan crawled back on the bed, Trunks couldn't help a backlash. "Don't forget –" he murmured hastily. Gohan silenced him with a rough kiss. "Is His Highness afraid?" he groaned as he broke the kiss.  

 

He left no time for a reply as his hand grabbed the hardness bulging in Trunks' boxers. Trunks suppressed a moan and closed his eyes. Gohan kept rubbing the responding shaft through the fabric. He had a hard time struggling with his own urge as the younger man's pleasure vibrated through each panting and contained whimpers. Gohan knew he wouldn't last long.

 

He ripped off the boxers and released the needy cock. Then, leaning over Trunks' face, he contemplated his features, his eyes half-closed and his mouth ajar. "Spread your legs," he whispered.

 

Trunks did as he was told wordlessly. Gohan slid two fingers between the Prince's lips. He didn't need to say anything. Trunks sucked them wholeheartedly, coating them with a fair amount of saliva and when Gohan withdrew them, they were dripping wet. The older hybrid couldn't help a smirk at the sight.

 

He reached out for Trunk's butt and thrusted the fingers right inside him. The younger man had a gasp and his body bolted in attempt to get away from the intruders but Gohan maintained him still effortlessly with his free hand holding his hip.

 

He kept his grip until Trunks relaxed and get used to the attention. The younger man blurted slight whimpers once in a while as the fingers were moving in and out. Gohan figured out he was still tense though. Being ki-suppressed, he might dread what was coming next and Gohan didn't want to hurt him.

 

The older hybrid pulled his fingers out and crawled over to the bedside table. He caught a bottle of lube and popped it open. Trunks had half closed eyes following his every move.

 

Gohan took his place back kneeling between his lover's thighs. Leaning forward he grabbed Trunks' cock and his in one grip before pouring the thick liquid on both of them. Trunks repressed a jump at the cool contact, but Gohan could feel his breathe quickening as he started to coat thoroughly their shafts with the lube, rubbing them against each other in the process.

 

After a short moment, the younger man couldn't help frantic gasps at the touch. He'd grown very hard at the attention and Gohan had to admit he wasn't doing better. He ran his dripping fingers down to the younger man's entrance and slipped them inside again.

 

Trunks arched in a yelp, but this time it sounded more like a desperate call for more. "Don't come," Gohan mumbled.

 

The young Prince gave him a hazy glance. "Take me, then."

 

Gohan couldn't prevent a smirk. It seemed that despite his dread, Trunks had eventually made up his mind. He wanted to be fucked ki-suppressed. His offer was bold, but Gohan was hell bent on giving him what he bargained for.

 

Losing no time, he grabbed his hips and positioned himself. He went in in a long pushy thrust. The lube made the entrance easier than he'd expected but a loud shout let him know Trunks didn't share his point of view.

 

Gohan didn't pay it any mind though. He'd waited much too long already and he wasn't far from losing control. As long as Trunks wouldn't ask him to stop, there was no way he could still hold back his need. For some reasons, the young Prince felt even tighter than usual. His body was surprisingly compliant to Gohan's every move and an outstanding bliss washed over the older hybrid at once. He moaned loudly in relief and pleasure as he was fully in.

 

Watching down at Trunks, he made out his disbelieving face as the younger man was panting in pain and surprise. He was looking so different from his usual self. So fragile and docile. Gohan left him a moment to adjust before starting his moves.

 

At first, Trunks blurted out gaps and small whining. His teeth were clenched while his hands above his head were grabbing and pulling his lavender locks. Even so, he never asked Gohan to stop and Gohan didn't. He kept moving, picking up the pace he enjoyed the most.

 

However, after a while the Prince's whimpers turned hoarser and pleased moans echoed as well. His fingers had gone loose in his hair. His mouth was ajar in search for more air and his eyes were foggy with the trance.

 

Gohan didn't hesitate to get a notch faster, getting a louder lover in the process. Trunks brought his handcuffed hands over his head and down to his cock, stroking it eagerly and causing the rattling of the chain. He panted hopelessly. "Gohan, I…"  

 

Gohan grabbed Trunks' shaft and helped him further until he reached his peak. Gohan enjoyed the hot white liquid pouring down his fingers and spraying across Trunks' abs, splashing the chain of the handcuffs as the Prince arched and screamed out his bliss. The younger man's whole body seemed to tense and tighten at the release and Gohan came as well, his breath being taken away in a roar of pleasure.

 

For a moment, everything went hazy around him. He was hardly aware of his lungs calling for air. Then, Gohan's vision focused back on reality. He was towering a dazed Trunks with his forearms crossing over his eyes and forehead. Tiny droplets of white semen were staining the dark fine fabric of the princely jacket while the odor of sex and sweat was floating in the air.

 

Gohan pulled away from Trunks and knelt down next to him. The young Prince gave him a peek through his forearms and smirked. "You killed me," he said.

 

"You liked it though," Gohan replied with a smile.

 

He handled the handcuffs and unclasped them. Trunks had a gasp as he was filled with a rush of energy. "Fuck, I hate it," he exclaimed while rubbing his sore wrists.

 

"Never been ki-suppressed before?" Gohan asked.

 

The Prince raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Of course not. Even less in bed. Who would do that to the Prince, either way?"

 

Gohan leaned closer to his face. "A fucking bastard of an hybrid Commander. Don't you ever come down on our soldiers again. They're your subjects and they're not to blame for whatever personal problems you get through."

 

Trunks scowled. "Was it the reason for this fuck?"

 

"No. The fuck was for comfort. The handcuffs were for retribution. And the whole thing was to let you know that with Goten gone, I'm the only one you can still fully trust because we're the only hybrids left in the Saiyan army."


	7. Chapter 7

The village was the biggest one Trunks had seen so far. The style was always the same though. Round houses scattered among the trees and a wide clearing in the middle.

The place had been abandoned for a while and weeds had grown up to knees height between the houses. The Prince made his way through them while paying no mind to Teeb cursing in the distance.

The young hybrid paused in front of the door of one of the house. Like all the others it was made out of a weird red wood, but it looked solid and well-constructed. The architecture was even somewhat artistic.

He pushed the door open and was greeted by a gloomy cracking and a cloud of dust. He needed to bend down to glimpse inside the small building. The natives of Kenam were much smaller than Saiyans and it always felt like imps had been living here.

The daylight flooded a cozy hallway. Everything was still in place. Carpets, furniture, everything was untouched as if waiting for the return of the owner. A cloak was even hanging on a hook. Trunks' eyes wandered on the strange sight for a moment in search for a recent sign of life, but there was of course none.

He walked away from the house and joined the clearing where Gohan was standing, gazing up at the tall trees towering the place.

"Found anything?" Trunks asked in a bored voice.

Gohan shrugged. "Of course not. You know they're gone. Chard will get them thanks to the scouter anyway."

"He's been gone for a week already. Do you think he'll be done soon?" the young Prince grumbled.

Gohan stopped his contemplation of the high foliage and repressed a sigh. "I don't know. A few days I guess. He said the scouters showed that most people had gathered at the far end of the planet, very likely in the mountains. You know Kenam is huge. The scientists still have works to do here anyway, so what does it change?"

Trunks scowled but didn't answer.

"You were the one to decide to finish the mission before going back home and you are the highest-ranked," Gohan reminded mockingly.

He was rewarded by a silent glare. Teeb showed up in the clearing and Gohan couldn't help but ask him "Found anything, Teeb? His Highness would care to know."

Teeb gave his master a hesitant look as he was bad at grasping irony and sarcasm. "Drop it," Trunks replied to his glance.

"The vegetation on this planet is stunning," Gohan stated as he was back to studying the high foliage forming a varicolored canopy above the village.

Truth was the nature was wild and overwhelming on Kenam. It seemed the natives had dismissed the idea of fighting it back and had learned to live with it. Instead of destroying the forest to clear up places to build their towns, they would rather look for a wood ready to welcome them. Thus their way of life looked quite primitive. The scientists had said they hardly grew anything by themselves, picking up what they needed in the wild. The fact that there were hardly any seasons on the planet helped too. There was only a hot season and a mild season.

Yet, Trunks couldn't care less for Kenam and its incredible nature. He was frustrated that they hadn't been able to grasp the weaklings so far. Now that the threat of the Saiyan flame was no longer an impending danger, the Prince was in a hurry to be done with his damn mission.

Furthermore, there wasn't a lot to do while the scientists were completing their usual plotting ant it didn't help Trunks' restlessness. With Chard on mission with only hundred soldiers, he had deemed it wiser to send all the others fighters away along with the scientists. Saiyan warriors needed to be kept busy and an endless wait on the ship might have driven them crazy, so the Prince had decided to split the troops into teams mixing scientists and soldiers while the sailors had been assigned aboard.

Still, he was well-aware that his move wouldn't be enough to keep the soldiers' feral side at bay for very long, so he hoped that things wouldn't last for ages. He'd urged Fennel and his men to work quickly, but Gohan was right. There was a lot to do.

Trunks sighed as he wondered if Vegitasei had picked up this planet on purpose to keep him far away from any danger. It was very likely.

He was snatched out of his brooding by a shrill scream breaking the peaceful chirping of the bird all of a sudden. He met Gohan's wary eyes. More yells resounded along with a wild rustling in the distance.

The two hybrids lost no time and flew off with Teeb in their wake. Most Saiyans were bad - if not unable - at tracking kis and the Second in Command liked it better following his master.

Trunks sensed four vibrating auras nearby, all of them Saiyan. He had to fly in and out the dense foliage and branches on his way and he lost sight of Gohan at some point.

As he surged out of the thick vegetation at last, Trunks found himself on the bank of a small river. A few feet away soldiers were wrestling on the ground at the water's edge. One of them was pinned on his back by a second one while two others seemed to be struggling to get ahold on the weakest one as well. Trunks couldn't see the soldier crushed underneath the mass but the three other ones had torn uniforms and bruises hinting that the fight had been going on for a while. They looked like beast competing over a piece of meat, growling and striking blindly each other.

Before Trunks could move, Gohan grasped one of the soldiers by the collar and flung him away from the pack. The Prince stepped in at once and kicked away a second one.

Against all odds, as Trunks was about to take care of the last one still pinning down the fourth Saiyan on the ground, the two soldiers they had chased away charged them back. Trunks was taken aback by their move. He hadn't expected them to attack their Prince. As one of them was about to pounce on him, Teeb pushed him away, stumbling down with him in the process.

Gohan caught the other one. The Saiyan struggled and Gohan had no choice but to fight him. He was holding back his strength for now and it made things somehow difficult to handle but Trunks deemed he would make it through anyway. Losing no time, the young hybrid turned back to the two last soldiers still scuffling in the dust.

Only then, he realized that the Saiyan stuck underneath his companion was Pepper. He gripped her attacker's shoulder from behind. "Stop it!" he ordered in an angry tone. When the soldier looked up at him, his face was surprisingly twitched in a bestial fury and he had no second thought at throwing a rough blow at his Prince.

Trunks grabbed his forearm and twisted him in a snap, breaking the bones plain and simple. Ignoring the soldier's yelp of pain, the hybrid shoved him away from Pepper.

The small Saiyan had eyes wide with shock. Her clothes were torn apart, leaving her half naked, and her mouth was a bleeding mess. She propped herself on her elbow and watched Trunks in fear.

Teeb's yell averted the Prince's attention away from her though. He whirled around and found out his Second had been harshly bitten in the shoulder by his opponent. The other Saiyan had a piece of bleeding flesh in his mouth.

The sickening sight caused Trunks to lose his composure and before he knew it, he sent a blast on him. It wasn't a big one but it was enough to have the soldier's body jerk violently in agony. He collapsed over Teeb, dragging the Second in his fall.

"Fuck!" Teeb screamed in disgust and disbelief while shoving the dead corpse away.

Trunks checked on Gohan. The other hybrid had killed his attacker as well. The third soldier was sitting further on the ground, grunting and nursing his broken arm. He didn't look like he would charge them back.

The Prince looked down at the scientist at his feet. She had a bruised cheek and her hair had gone loose and ruffled in the struggle. She had crossed her forearms on her bare breasts.

"Are you all right?" Trunks asked.

The question seemed to soothe her fear and she gave a wary nod.

Studying her further, the Prince didn't miss her waistband had been ripped off hinting an attempt at undressing her. Her top was fully gone except for the sleeves and he could see her stomach below her arms shielding her chest. He froze at the sight. His gaze went up from her belly to her eyes. "What's that?" he snapped.

She cringed at his harsh tone.

Gohan stepped closer to them and stood beside Trunks. He contemplated the small scientist in turn.

"I can't believe it. She's fucking pregnant. Aren't you Pepper? Did you know it, Gohan?" Trunks hissed.

Gohan rested his hand on the Prince's shoulder and squeezed it as if demanding calm. "Are you all right, Pepper?" the older Hybrid asked in a calm voice.

Her confused eyes turned to him in hesitation while she pressed her arms even more tightly on her breasts.

Gohan had a concerned sigh. He stepped back and dragged Trunks backward in the process. Then, he unclasped his armor and took it off. "Don't worry," he whispered, ignoring Trunks disbelieving frown at his move.

Dropping the armor to the ground, the older Hybrid stripped off his top as well and handed it to the female. "Are you pregnant Pepper?" he asked quietly.

"I am, Lord Commander," she confirmed in a murmur while taking the clothes.

Trunks couldn't help but keep his eyes on the slight roundness of her belly. How could it be that his troops were so reluctant to obey the rules?

"Why is it you didn't report it?" Gohan carried on, his tone still soft.

She lowered her eyes in shyness. "I… I didn't find out before we had to join His Highness on Kenam… I intended to report it, I swear, Lord Commander," she whined while pressing Gohan's garment on her breasts.

"No kidding," Trunks mumbled while walking away to check on Teeb.

"You're endangering your child there," Gohan lectured as he picked up his armor and put it back in place.

"You're endangering all of us," Trunks added in the distance as he was studying Teeb's nasty wound.

Big tears rolled down Pepper's cheeks. "We weren't… supposed to fight. I thought… it could wait until we were back," she stammered.

"You never know when we're supposed to fight. Even as a scientist, you must be ready to fight anytime, you know that. That was a foolish move," Gohan scowled.

Teeb's shoulder was a bloody mess. A piece of flesh was missing on the top of his arm just next to his armor's strap and blood was dripping down his arm. Trunks' efforts to stop it were vain and he grew restless and impatient as he could sense his Second's deep pain at each move. "What the fuck was wrong with these guys?" the Prince exclaimed with an angry glance at the last one still living.

The man was no longer moaning in pain. He was just slumped on the ground, holding his useless arm and staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"I guess they tried to get her, right Pepper?" Gohan stated.

The female was still numb sitting on the ground. She had slipped in Gohan's oversized top. She gave a weary nod at her Commander's theory.

Trunks looked at her. It wasn't as if she had an irresistible sex-appeal and they couldn't miss that she was pregnant when they tore her top apart. It hadn't even been enough to have them shrink away. Another disturbing thing had been the way they hadn't hesitated to attack their Prince and Commander. It was like they had turned into beasts all of a sudden.

Trunks' train of thought was interrupted by the constant flow of blood pouring out of his Second's wound. The Prince had used his gloves as plaster but they were now soaking red. "What happened doesn't matter for now. We have to go back to the camp. Now," the Prince urged eventually.

The camp was rather modern. Since they were able to encapsulate most of the necessary facilities including true houses, the troops enjoyed a pretty comfortable life in the wild. Some of them still liked it better to sleep in the open, but they had a dozen houses at disposal and save for the lack of energy, they didn't miss anything.

Most of the fighters were gone on exploration along with the scientists and there were only a handful of them in the camp when Gohan and Trunks returned with two wounded soldiers, a prisoner and two corpses.

Trunks took Teeb straight to the medical bay with Pepper following suit while Gohan took care of the prisoner.

The doctor was a middle-aged, one-eyed female Saiyan. She was wearing a black patch on her missing eye while a thin scar was running down her cheek like a constant tear. She was sitting at her desk and flipping through a stack of papers when they entered. She stood up as soon as she saw them and rushed to Teeb. "Huh, nice shot," she stated as she lifted the makeshift bandage covering the bleeding injury.

"When you're done with him, take a look at her too," Trunks growled, pointing his thumb at Pepper.

In reply, the doctor gave him a rushed salute and dragged Teeb to an examination stall. Trunks turned to Pepper. She'd wiped out most of the bleed around her mouth but her face was still smeared with crimson stains. Her skin was filthy and her cheek was swollen and purple. She'd been limping all the way long and the Prince suspected that she also had some broken ribs. Thinking that she was carrying a child, Trunks couldn't help but be mad at her for her thoughtlessness. "When you're done, I want Teeb and you to stay here and wait for us," he ordered.

"Yes, Your Highness," she mumbled, her eyes glued to the ground.

He huffed at her respectful manner. She was always looking meek and obedient while she tended to act the other way round and it was something he found utterly irking.

He exited the building and found Gohan heading his direction. "How are they?" he asked in concern.

Trunks sighed and ran a wary hand through his hair. "We have to wait for the doc to be done. What do you think happened with the soldiers?"

Gohan looked around, checking the other Saiyans wandering in the camp. He didn't want anyone to hear their talk. Trunks got the message and didn't insist. He sat down on a bench next to the entrance of the medical bay. He couldn't prevent a slight worry for Teeb's state.

"We'll clear out that incident," Gohan claimed as he took place beside him.

"This fucking mission is getting on my nerves. I wish we would be over with it," Trunks just growled in reply.

As they were talking, a soldier walked straight to them across the camp, a connection pad in his hand. As he reached them, he bowed his head and pressed his fist on his chest. "Your Highness. Lord Commander. Lord Chard is online," he announced.

The Prince cheered up at the thought that some God might have heard his prayer. He could hardly repress a smile as he reached out for the device. He turned it on and Chard's smug face appeared on the screen. The connection was bad and the picture was somewhat blurry.

Gohan's Second smirked at the Prince. "Your Highness, I call to give you my report," he claimed.

His voice sounded weird, like he was mocking him. Only then, Trunks figured out the Saiyan had a gash above an eyebrow. "Did you fight? What's this wound on your face?" Trunks asked.

Chard touched absently the sore on his forehead. "Huh… Nothing. A small accident. Don't worry about that," he replied in annoyance.

From the corner of his eyes, Trunks didn't miss Gohan's slight frown.

"Whatever. I have good news for you," Chard resumed. His voice was somewhat hoarse again as if he was drunk or just woke up. "We caught the natives, or well most of them. Unfortunately we weren't able to get prisoners. They're all dead except for one. He seemed to be their leader though."

Trunks raised his eyebrows at the information. "How comes you weren't able to get prisoners? They're so weak."

Chard had a disturbing chuckle. "Yeah, Your Highness didn't miss that point. They're weak, but they're fragile too."

Unnoticed from Gohan's Second, a trickle of blood started to run down slowly from one of his nostril. "Anyway, there's still a handful of them wandering around. We'll go pick them up carefully, so that you'll get the prisoners you wished for. Meanwhile, I'll bring you their boss."

Trunks was mesmerized by the lazy course of the thin crimson rivulet making his way to the officer's upper lip. "Huh, Lord Chard. Your nose's bleeding. Are you sure you're Ok?" he asked hesitantly.

Chard brought the tips of his fingers to his nose and contemplated the blood coating them in disbelief. He wiped out his mouth in a harsh gesture with a grunt. "Nothing to worry about," he replied. "I can join you by tomorrow morning. The prisoner could happen to be interesting for the scientist, not to mention he's the weakling's leader so he could help us getting the rest of them."

Trunks had an absent nod. Chard's speech was clear and well-minded and yet his behavior looked odd, as if he wasn't his normal self.

Chard gave an overdone salute, head down and fist pressed on his chest. "We'll be there, soon," he claimed before cutting the connection.

Trunks watched absently the black screen of the pad. The news sounded actually pretty good, and yet, a strange concern was lurking in the pit of his stomach. He looked up at Gohan and as he met his eyes, he glimpsed the very same reserve.

"Huh. It seems some Almighty Being granted your wish," Gohan mumbled. His wary voice made the rejoicing statement sound like a dire prospect though.

Trunks shrugged off the uncomfortable feeling creeping up his guts and handed the tab back to the soldier. "Whatever. Let's go pay our own captive a visit," he offered.

As they made their way through the camp, Trunks couldn't miss something had changed in the quiet atmosphere. The few soldiers they met saluted them as usual, showing as much respect as fitted, but he couldn't prevent himself from sensing a form of resentment close to hostility in their behavior. He didn't dwell on that odd feeling though.

As they reached the barrack where the cells were sheltered, a guard stood at attention and cleared their way inside. They had four cells and they were all empty except for the one welcoming the soldier they had just brought back. They found him sitting still on the ground. He'd curled up on his broken arm with his head down.

He didn't move when they stepped into the cell. Both hybrids sat on the benches of the cell on each side of him. "What's his name?" Trunks asked Gohan.

"Eccleria. Second class. He was the leader of the fighters of Pepper's team," Gohan sighed.

"Okay, then. Hey, Eccleria," Trunks called out to the prisoner while pressing a boot on the man's shoulder to get his attention.

The soldier just tried to rebuff blindly the intruding foot with his valid hand.

"Ho, I'm gonna enjoy this," Trunks grunted in annoyance. He leaned forward and reached out for the prisoner's mane. He shoved his head upward in order to see his face. His eyes were foggy and the man was drooling in a disgusting way. It was like any wit had left him.

"You hear me?" Trunks spat while tugging his hair again.

Something seemed to connect in the man's brain and his eyes turned more vivid. His orbs rolled around as if he was discovering the place he was currently in. His gaze stopped back on Trunks' face.

"What happened? Why did you attack the scientist?" the Prince snapped.

In reply, the solider frowned in puzzlement.

Trunks let go of him in a toss and sighed in irritation. "Don't play that game. You were about to rape her. She's pregnant. What the hell happened in that perverted mind of yours?" he growled in a threatening voice.

Against all odds, the prisoner jumped to his feet and pounced on the Prince. Oblivious of his broken arm he tried to grip his throat. Trunks was caught off guard by the unexpected move, but Gohan grabbed the guy's shoulder and flung him away.

The Saiyan bumped his head in the wall and crashed hard on the floor. Both hybrids were ready for another attack, but the wretched thing didn't even struggle back to his feet. He brought his valid hand to his temple and blurted out a gloomy grunt sounding like both growling and whining. A trickle of drool was still dangling from his lips and the sight was disturbing.

Gohan and Trunks exchanged a glance.

"He won't say anything," Gohan claimed.

"I'm sick of that shit, either way. Let's go back to the medical bay," Trunks sighed.

None of them dared to say anything on their way back. They were both mulling over the strange events of the day and wondering whether they should try to connect them with the Saiyan Flame's craziness.

When they entered the medical bay, Teeb and Pepper were both sitting side by side on the bench of the waiting room. The doctor was noting some results on her pad. She stood at attention but Trunks waved at her to let her know it wasn't necessary to be so formal right now.

Teeb was bare chest and wearing an unbuttoned officer's jacket, a thick bandage bulging underneath the garment. Beside him, Pepper had fresh clothes on. She had slipped in a white tank top, leaving the small roundness of her belly plain to see.

As the doctor was about to speak, Trunks cut her off. "I'll talk with you later. Leave us alone and go see our prisoner," he ordered.

The Saiyan woman gaped for an instant, but she didn't reply and exited the building.

Trunks focused back on the two silent Saiyans sitting in front of him. Teeb was dramatically pale due to the loss of blood. His hazel eyes were bloodshot and foggy and he was clearly struggling to keep in touch with reality.

In comparison Pepper looked in an outstanding condition. She'd cleaned her face and Trunks noted for the first time that she had freckles standing out the tanned skin of her cheek. Her lower lip was split while one of her cheekbones was bruised and swollen. He'd never seen her with her wavy dark hair falling loosely on her shoulder and he figured out that she was actually a pretty woman.

Gohan snatched him out of his examination. "How's the baby?" he asked Pepper.

She licked her wounded lips in nervousness. "Alive, Lord Commander. The doctor can't say much more. We don't have enough energy and devices here."

She started fidgeting her fingers like she'd done back in the Commander's Room when Trunks had threatened her team. She believed that Gohan was still blaming her for her silence about the pregnancy while he was just concerned about her child. However, as a Saiyan soldier Pepper didn't stand a chance to grasp the subtlety.

"You'll go back to the ship and you'll stay there until the end of the mission. Up from now, I don't want you anywhere in the open," Gohan commanded.

Her lips twisted in disapproval. "Lord Commander, there's still a lot to do and…"

"Do you prefer to be under arrest?" Gohan interrupted her harshly.

She stilled at the offer but annoyance was still flaring in her eyes. She glanced at Teeb in unease as she felt awkward to be called to order in his presence. She ended up lowering her head in a defeated stance.

"What about you Teeb? How do you feel?" Trunks carried on.

"I'll make it Your Highness. I can stay by your side," the Second mumbled.

The Prince considered his wretched face and squinted in disbelief. He wasn't willing to let go of his precious Second in Command though. Trunks sighed and leaned his back against the wall in weariness.

"So, tell us what happened," Gohan asked Pepper.

"I don't really know. We were doing our usual plotting. According to the orders, the fighters were supposed to guard me. I knew them from before and we used to get along pretty well. I never noticed anything weird about them," the female explained in a small voice. She was fidgeting her fingers even more frantically by now.

She paused as she was obviously struggling with mighty emotions. "They just went wild," she murmured.

Gohan rubbed his forehead thoughtfully. "What caused it?"

She shrugged and looked up at him with shiny eyes. "All I know is that they went down on me. I turned into a piece of flesh among starving dogs."

Gohan's features softened. He stepped to her and squeezed her shoulder in comfort. "Go take some rest. I'll have someone bring you back to the ship tomorrow," he claimed in a gentle voice.

She nodded and stood up in order to leave the medical bay. One of her leg was stiff as she exited the room.

"As for you, you'll spend the night in the medical bay. I want the doctor to watch over that nasty wound of yours," Trunks told Teeb.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It's been a while since the last update, but it's only due to me working on the end of another work. I'm almost over with it by now, so I might be able to update this story much more regularly from now on. Also, I have some chapters ahead, which might help quicken the pace too. 
> 
> Thanks to all the people taking an interest into that story. I have the crazy project to make a serie revolving around that Saiyan world of mine, but it's a lot of work, so let's say it's only a possibility by now.

 

* * *

There weren't enough facilities in the camp to build up a proper Commander's room, let alone a Throne room, and Trunks had to be content with a cramped office where three people could hardly stand together.

He was sitting at the makeshift desk with the connection pad resting before him. The device was off as he had just ended his call to Vegitasei. The soldier in charge of the transmission was standing still on the other side of the table and waiting for further order. His Prince kept contemplating the black screen in silence though.

He felt drained. For some reasons, his father still cared to hear his report in person and it meant Trunks had to bear with that stern face-to-face with him every day. If it had been about private chats he wouldn't have minded, but it was only formal talks with the sulking Councilors lurking around, out of the Prince's view and yet so visible to his mind.

He couldn't help but wonder whether Gohan had said anything about his reaction to Goten's official death. In fact, Trunks wasn't sure if the other hybrid had reported at all that news of Goten had leaked out, but Gohan was such loyal Commander to his King that the doubt was thin. Trunks could have asked Gohan directly, but Goten had become a topic the young Prince wanted to avoid at all cost for the moment.

Either way, if he knew anything about Trunks' fit of rage, Vegeta never mentioned it. He was acting as cold as usual and if it hadn't been for his persistence to speak to his son every day, Trunks would have sworn that he didn't give a damn as their daily conversations were all but casual and comforting.

Yet, Trunks had some good news to announce today. With the natives close to being wiped out, the mission was nearly done. He'd given a call to Fennel in order to boost the scientists' work already. The old Saiyan had stayed on the ship where he could coordinate all his teams and collect the results of their plotting. He'd been stressed out by Trunks' call. Everything the Prince did or said always stressed him out since the young hybrid had worded the possibility of killing him and his team. Trunks somehow enjoyed his fearful reaction. If anything, he liked to take it as a token of respect. Moreover, it might allow them to be done quicker with Kenam and to return to Vegitasei at last. Then, it would be time to deal with Goten's issue once and for all. For now, Trunks had no clue about how he would cope, but he would find something better than the frustration of a resigned passivity.

Someone knocked at the door and the sound dragged the Prince out of his musing. He looked up at the soldier waiting to take back the pad. The Saiyan eyed him back with an unaffected face but Trunks had the feeling to glimpse a kind of wariness in his orbs. For some reasons, the soldiers were acting more formal and reserved than usual. The Saiyan Trunks had attacked in the sparring room had eventually died after the surgery he went through and the Prince had the feeling that his death was somehow related to his men's behavior. Either way, fact was the Hybrid might have gained at last the respect he'd wished for. He handed the device to the Saiyan and ordered the newcomer in.

The doctor poked a hesitant face inside the room. Trunks motioned his head as to command her in while the soldier stepped out with a stiff salute.

The female Saiyan closed the door behind him and saluted her Prince in turn. Trunks couldn't help but glance at the scar sneaking out of her eye-patch and running down her cheek. Her face was downright ugly but her valid eye was shining with a vivid flame he knew to mean smartness.

"Your Highness, I'm done examining the patients," she claimed.

"So?"

"Your Second lost a lot of blood, but he shows no sign of infection so far. I'm keeping an eye on him though. We don't know much about this planet, so I'm worried about any disease breaking out later. He'll keep a nasty scar as a souvenir of Kenam, but except for that, he'll be fine provided he eats and rests properly," she explained.

Trunks was actually mostly eager to hear of their captive, but the doctor had picked up Teeb for a start of her report. She hadn't missed he was the one causing Trunks' biggest concern. She was clever, just like he had suspected. "Do you think a regeneration tank would be safer?" the hybrid asked.

She put her hands in her pockets and tilted her head in a thoughtful stance. "Hm. Considering our lack of energy, I don't think it's necessary for now."

Trunks sat back in his chair and crossed his arms with a sigh. "What about the prisoner?"

"A broken arm, some stitches. He might be the one needing a regeneration tank if you ask me, but as we know, we miss the energy. It would be a loss. Not to mention, he lost his mind entirely, so healing him would be of no use for us either way," she stated coldly.

"Any chance he could regain his wits and talk?" Trunks asked.

She shook her head. "I'm not an expert but he's so delirious and out of his mind that I hardly see him back to his former self anytime soon."

Trunks frowned and mulled over her speech for a while. "Could it be that he took something? Some sort of mighty drug?"

She raised her eyebrows at the question. "Why not? I know some particular products able to cause such state, but there is none here on Kenam. His blood test showed nothing unusual anyway."

Trunks' lips twisted in disappointment. He'd thought that maybe the soldiers had been drugged. He couldn't find any other rational explanation to their acting. Maybe the doctor hadn't been able to detect anything because of the basic means she had at disposal. "I want him transferred back to the ship and healed in the main medical bay. Tell them to test the blood again there," he ordered.

She nodded. "I'll take care of it. Do you want to hear about the female too?"

He looked up at her. Her question hinted that Trunks' disliking for Pepper hadn't gone unnoticed by her. It was annoying. "Of course, why not?" he snapped as a way to tell her to mind her own business.

Her eyes fluttered at the dry voice and she cleared her throat. "Broken ribs and some sprained muscles, along with countless bruises and sores. Nothing serious though. My main concern was the baby. The pregnancy is about 15 weeks already, a small child. The heart's beating at a normal rate and I could feel it moving, so it's alive and seemingly well. It might need some vitamins and rest for a better growth though. I don't understand why she was sent on mission in her state."

Trunks felt like suggesting to ask Gohan but he knew better than satisfying the nosy female's inquisitiveness. "Thanks for the report. Let me know if there's anything new about Lord Teeb," he just replied.

She saluted him again and left.

When she was gone, Trunks tossed his head and stretched his back and neck. Peering through the window, he noted that daylight was dying at last. The cycle of days and nights were long on Kenam, but the Saiyans still tried to stick to the planet's rhythm, which resulted into days feeling downright endless.

The Prince was exhausted and hungry. He stood up and exited the tiny office. He found out that the camp was back to a noisier atmosphere and swarming with soldiers back from their daily missions. Campfires had been built up and a cheerful hubbub echoed all over the place. The rumor of Chard's return had spread and the men knew it to mean a close end of their boring mission. Their joyful mood was the sign that they had turned as fed up with Kenam as their Prince.

Trunks made his way through the barracks and walked absently to Gohan's place. With more space in the open than on the ship, the hybrids had been assigned personal rooms. Thus, Trunks had returned to a lonely privacy. He didn't mind. He knew things had to be that way. A Saiyan Prince couldn't exhibit any special care for anyone that wouldn't carry his children. Sleeping with Gohan was nothing shocking, but sharing his room without necessity was something different.

After the odd events of the day, Trunks longed for his Commander's company and advices though. He entered Gohan's barrack without knocking at the door, but his mood turned sour at once as he found Pepper sitting in an armchair facing Gohan on the sofa.

The female kept quiet as soon as she saw him, and Gohan gave him a surprised gaze. The young Prince took upon himself to act as natural as possible, but he was aware that he'd just interrupted their talk. "Coming to surrender, officer Pepper?" he said sarcastically with a cold glance at her.

"Pepper has some request," Gohan claimed.

The newcomer's blue orbs studied the female's injured features. She had her head down in respect, but she was nervous, even annoyed as far as Trunks could judge. He walked closer to her armchair and rested nonchalantly his hand on the backrest. "Mind to tell me what it's about?"

Pepper gazed up bluntly at him. "I can't go back to the ship, Your Highness," she claimed with an unexpected urge.

Trunks frowned, his eyes burning with an icy disapproval. "Really? Care to tell us why? Should I remind you that you're already a borderline case with hiding your pregnancy? If I had been your Commander-"

"Pepper thinks something's wrong with our troops," Gohan cut off calmly.

Trunks repressed a sigh. That was a nice way to sugar-coat things. He gave the female another hard peek. "Something wrong? Well, some of them tend to disobey the rules, I give that to you, but-"

"They're getting aggressive, Your Highness. I don't only mean the soldiers attacking me this afternoon. A lot of them are behaving weird, getting overemotional in a way or another," Pepper resumed. Although she was uncomfortable while addressing her Prince, she also sounded fiery and her boldness irritated Trunks to no end.

He raised an eyebrow. "I wonder if you're not the one getting overemotional? You know with hormones and all," he retorted.

She blushed and her eyes flared up with contained anger, but she held back any reply while Trunks was daring her to lose her nerves and prove him right. Gohan stepped eventually in to interrupt their silent fight. "You went through a tough day and you need some rest, officer Pepper. I'll talk with His Highness."

She turned to him and nodded. Getting the signal that she was asked to leave, she stood up and saluted them all by avoiding Trunks piercing eyes.

When she was gone, Trunks glared at Gohan still sitting on the sofa. "What's going on with this woman?" he hissed while pointing at the door she'd just stepped through.

"I was about to ask you the same," Gohan growled defensively.

Trunks gaped at the stupidity of the answer. "She hid her pregnancy, dear Lord Commander. If we were on Vegitasei, she'd be under arrest already and you know that. You're so soft with her. I can't help but question myself."

Gohan's face turned stern and his eyes darkened. "Would you really lock up a pregnant woman into a stinking cell? Have you already done it?"

Trunks stiffened. Of course he'd never done it. It wasn't the point though. "I was just wondering why you allow her to beg for one more favor although you were already very forgiving with her. Also… why is it she comes to ask you said favor while I'm out of sight? Any idea?"

Gohan's lips curled in a contained smile. He grabbed the bottle on the coffee table and poured himself a glass. "I'm not a fool, Trunks and neither is she. She didn't want to bump into you, we all got it. As a matter of fact, she's impressed by you. Are you actually aware of the way you impress most of the soldiers? I'm her Commander anyway, so I'm the one she has to report or ask anything."

Trunks shrugged in disbelief. "Impressed," he huffed bitterly while slumping down in the chair Pepper had just left. He watched Gohan sitting opposite of him and sipping his drink. "Have you fucked her?" he resumed. He hadn't been able to prevent the words from slipping out his lips, and for some reasons he regretted them as soon as they were uttered.

The question was rewarded by the hint of a smirk twisting Gohan's lips again and Trunks grimaced. "You did," the Prince stated.

Gohan didn't comment the question or the answer though. He sat back in the sofa and rested a foot on the coffee table, his eyes locked on the younger male. "She's scared," he claimed in a more serious tone.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "I would be scared too if I had been attacked the way she had, but I'd like her to be even more scared by our authority," he grumbled by serving a glass for himself.

"That's not what I mean. She told me about something odd. She believes there's something wrong on Kenam and she wants to keep studying the place here. That's why she doesn't want to go back to the ship," Gohan resumed.

Trunks took a sip of his drink and mulled over Gohan's tale for a while. "Weird theory, if you ask me. So, she thinks something on Kenam affects the men's behavior and that's why her companions attacked her, is that it? That would also be the reason why she should stay with us instead of going and locking herself in a safe lab on the ship. Is that what she said?"

Gohan had a slow silent nod.

Trunks sighed with an annoyed frown. "Let me try another insane theory. The men's behavior isn't the only odd thing there. How do you explain that she was the only one in her team still thinking straight while her companions were all mad and wild? And why would a pregnant woman endanger her baby just for her Commander's sake although she could just ask another scientist to do the research for her on site? That's incredible devotion. My own theory is that someone drugged the soldiers - the whole team save Pepper, that is. Now, try to forget your cock and think about it. Everyone. Save. Pepper."

Gohan blinked. He was trying to hide his shock at the realization that Trunks was offering a fair explanation. He cleared his throat. "Are you hinting she could be part of the Saiyan Flame?"

Trunks shrugged. "Well, except for the fact that she fucks hybrids, it could hold together."

Gohan drank the rest of his drink in one gulp and sighed. "I didn't fuck her," he uttered slowly by taking the bottle and serving himself another glass.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "You didn't?" he stated with a disbelieving pout. "Or should I understand you didn't fuck her you didn't fuck her, yet?"

Gohan chuckled. "Geez. Are you jealous or something?"

The younger male frowned in awkwardness. He wasn't embarrassed at the question in itself, rather at the fact that Gohan had picked the Earthling word "jealous". In fact, Trunks didn't know the Saiyan word for it – he wasn't even sure such a word existed - but jealousy wasn't something a Saiyan Prince was supposed to feel anyway. Jealousy meant pain and rejection, two things that were definitely unfamiliar to Saiyan Royalty. At best, Saiyan Royalty could happen to be possessive, but it was a normal thing considering no Saiyan should forget they belonged to their King. Thus, the odd mix of Saiyan and Earthling languages felt disturbing. Moreover, it hinted that Trunks should question himself about his annoyance at Gohan's sympathy for Pepper, and by rebound about his relationship with Gohan.

In the Saiyan standard, they were nothing to each other. Occasional sex partners – Saiyans didn't even have any exact word to describe it. However, Gohan was also half Earthling and he naturally tended to see things as an Earthling too, while Trunks tried so hard to be oblivious of that damn Earthling point of view. The Prince was confused as he wondered if he was actually getting jealous, and if he was, did that mean that he inwardly considered Gohan as his lover?

The older Hybrid seemed to notice the young Prince's bafflement and he resumed in a calm voice. "I did try to fuck her back when she became part of my squad. It was two years ago and she turned me down. This old history now."

The statement snatched Trunks out of his numbness. He blinked in disbelief. Gohan had a playful smile dancing on his lips and he looked very amused by the younger male's reaction. "She… turned you down?" Trunks repeated.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah. It happens sometimes. I assume it never happened to you, right."

Trunks was doing his best to process the information. How could someone as meaningless as Pepper turn down the gorgeous Gohan Son, Great Commander of the Saiyan Army, Grandson of Bardock and Son of Kakarott? Unless she was actually part of the Saiyan Flame despising any half-blooded, that was. Still, that possibility wasn't the one haunting Trunks' mind. As a matter of fact, he kept wondering if Gohan had actually moved on after such unexpected rejection. "So… Are you still after her?" he stammered.

As a reply, Gohan snapped his glass on the table with a deep sigh. "You don't get it Trunks. We're Saiyan soldiers, there's no seduction game through sweet talk and caring attitude. If I still wanted her, being soft would be the last thing to do. I can't believe that the Prince of all Saiyans never figured that out."

Trunks did his best to hide his astonishment. He felt piqued by the last sentence too. He'd gone through a fair amount of partners since he was sixteen and although it had never been about sweet romances, he'd always tried to act civilized and he'd never been rejected or mocked. Had it only been because he was the Prince? Was the respect he'd always showed to his partners something actually useless and laughable for Saiyans? The mere thought had him blush out of shame and anger. He could remember his shyness as a teenager when it had been about approaching someone he felt like putting in his bed. All these years, he'd been blinded by his Earthling side again while Saiyans definitely liked it rough.

He downed his glass and put it down as well. Then, standing up, he walked up to Gohan. Shoving his foot down from the coffee table, he leaned over him and kissed him abruptly. The older male responded by combing his hair backwards with his fingers.

The Prince wrapped his hand around Gohan's jaw, forcing his chin up in order to have better access to his mouth. His tongue fought forcefully the older hybrid's, tossing and turning inside his mouth, preventing him from breathing properly. Gohan didn't withstand the move, even when Trunks ripped his jacket open and pinned him down on the sofa.

When the Prince broke the kiss, Gohan was panting and baffled at his sudden harshness. It was the first time Trunks was initiating things that way. They hadn't had sex since they had left the ship the week before. There had been no time and no opportunity since they now had their own rooms. Gohan had almost forgotten how quickly the younger Hybrid could turn him on. Now, he was also realizing that he was gifted at being in charge.

"You mean, a Saiyan would like it better that way?" Trunks grunted.

The older male was now lying on his back while his friend was leaning over him with his hands grabbing the armrest and caging him down. The situation felt overwhelming and somewhat suffocating, but as Gohan tried to regain some freedom by moving up, he was rewarded by Trunks' grip on his shoulder forcing him back down. Gohan huffed in disbelief. Yet, the blue orbs above him had turned fiery. "I wanna do you," the Prince growled in a low voice.

Gohan was taken aback by the claim for a while. "Wha… what?" he murmured.

As a reply, Trunks undid the older male's belt with skillful, slow gestures. "I'm gonna do you," he repeated in a clear voice.

Gohan caught his forearm in order to interrupt him. "Trunks, I don't think it's going to happen this way. I-" He broke off at the sight of the Prince's wide smirk disclosing bright sharp teeth. Trunks licked his lips by removing the belt and slipping his hand in the waistband. "What way do you want it to happen, then? We are Saiyan soldiers, right?"

Gohan arched as Trunks hand ran over his crotch, but before he could word any other objection, the Prince's lips crashed again on his. The kiss was so feverish that Gohan got carried away and moaned in approval. Trunks kept caressing him in a teasing manner while their tongues were challenging each other. Yet, just when Gohan was slipping in a blissful trance, all the attention was gone. Trunks stood up and started undoing his armor in slow motion. Gohan looked up at him, breathless. The blue orbs were locked on him, both burning and icy as the Prince stripped off casually.

Studying the body slowly revealed, Gohan grew somewhat impatient though. He kicked off his own boots and got rid of his pants. Then, he sat up and tried to pull Trunks closer to him by grabbing his hips. The prince surprised him as he resisted though. Gohan looked up at him in bewilderment and found Trunks' smug face smirking at him. "You're in a hurry, now?"

Gohan was a bit upset at the game and he let go of the younger male's hips. He had no doubt Trunks wouldn't be long to be the one in a hurry soon. The Prince eventually stepped closer to him. He slipped his fingers in Gohan's mouth and forced the lips open before thrusting his cock inside. The older hybrid had the reflex to toss his head but Trunks' free hand prevented him from doing so and the whole shaft nearly went in in one go.

The intrusion was somewhat unexpected, but the older hybrid accepted the game nevertheless. It was sort of exciting after all. Trunks wasn't completely hard at first, but Gohan helped him grow pretty quickly.

The younger male's thrust weren't kind and Gohan had a hard time keep up with the rushing pace, but each time he tried to grunt in disapproval, he was rewarded by a harsher move. However, just when he was about to stop the game, Trunks started to moan in pleasure and it triggered such a delightful feeling in Gohan's crotch that he decided to keep going on, rubbing his tongue and squeezing gently the balls.

The Prince's growl grew louder until he snatched off his cock out of his lover's mouth. Once again, Gohan was caught off guard by his move even though it felt like a great relief for his jaw. He almost fell forward and Trunks had to hold him back by grabbing one of his shoulders. The younger male was breathless and looking down at him with lustful eyes. "Don't make me come now. I still wanna do you," he panted.

Gohan wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Listen, I-"

Trunks silenced him with a rough kiss again, forcing him to sit back on the sofa. "Don't tell me you never did it that way," the young Prince murmured in his ear.

Gohan had a shiver. "Huh, actually- It's not exactly my thing," he mumbled in hesitation.

"How exciting, Lord Commander," Trunks whispered with a soft chuckle. The Prince resumed his kissing in a much softer manner, with his tongue carefully teasing Gohan's. He was now sitting in the older hybrid's lap, causing their body and cocks to brush each other. Gohan was growing harder with each second. He wanted Trunks more than he could say, but he'd never liked to be down and he'd managed to avoid such situation his whole life.

Trunks ran his lips down his chin and along his neck. "Let me have my way and you'll change your mind. You have to trust me. What did you say about trust again?" he purred playfully in Gohan's ear.

The older male closed his eyes as a way to struggle the temptation. The young Prince's fingers were roaming his chest and circling his nipples in a utterly frustrating manner.

Getting no answer, Trunks carried on. "If you don't wanna play the Earthling way, we can play it the Saiyan way. I'm your Prince," he growled. Gohan was taken aback as he was slammed on his back on the sofa. Before he knew it a strong hold was working on his cock while a greedy tongue was toying with one of his nipples.

He couldn't help but arch with a grunt. His hands reached out for Trunks's face, but only found the lavender mane, gripping the locks forcefully. Instead of shoving the younger male away, Gohan found himself roaming his back and pulling him closer.

Trunks' mouth moved down to his cock, increasing the delight and driving him totally mad. After a while, Gohan was startled by two fingers entering him carefully. He repressed a grimace at the intrusion but he quickly grew used to the attention which turned into an unexpected pleasure. He was aware that he would never let this happen with anyone else, but he actually didn't mind giving that to Trunks, so he stopped thinking and enjoyed the bliss. He was now moaning at the increasing delight. If the Prince kept going on, he wouldn't last long. Trunks was surprisingly good. For some reasons, Gohan had thought he wouldn't be experienced at pleasuring others, but that wasn't the case. "Trunks," he panted in an attempt to warn him about his close climax.

"Hey, what? I was just heating up," the Prince's taunting voice whispered.

Gohan opened his eyes and was welcomed with the blurry sight of a smug smirk. Without any warning, Gohan felt more fingers thrusting inside him. His body was instantly hit by an mighty shockwave and he spilled himself with a strong yelp. Trunks stroked him in order to help the release.

Gohan watched him as he coated his hands with the semen and rubbed his own hard cock with it. Excitement was gleaming in his blue orbs, but the older male's hazy mind could hardly process the sight.

Trunks leaned over his face and kissed him again. His tongue was seeking Gohan's with eager and Gohan responded the kiss by grabbing his lover's neck and pulling him closer. Trunks forced himself out of his embrace and lifted carefully one of Gohan's legs. He took all the time in the world to position himself and the older male felt his blood boiling in his veins as he realized he was shivering in anticipation.

Then, Trunks pushed in. Gohan couldn't help a backlash, but he was held in place by a strong grip on his shoulder. He repressed a grunt as the forceful move inside seemed endless. Yet, another growl took him aback and he looked up at Trunks. The Prince had closed his eyes and bliss was shining through his features. His moans sounded like whining, as if the pleasure was too unbearable. The sight was utterly exciting and helped Gohan relax and forget his discomfort.

He adjusted his position and guided Trunks' hips until he was fully in. The prince murmured a word he didn't grasp. He was panting and hissing above Gohan. He opened his eyes and looked back at the older male with a weak smile. "Relax," he whispered softly while chasing away a black lock falling on Gohan's forehead.

Gohan tried to do as he was told, but truth was that no matter how hard he tried, it felt like Trunks was oversized. When the Prince went back, there was a faint relief, but then he pushed in again and Gohan blurted a growl mixing surprise and unease.

Trunks didn't pay him any mind. He kept going. At first Gohan had been quite conflicted between the desire to have more and the will to be freed from that intrusion, but he found himself enjoying it after a few thrusts. Trunks was getting louder and it definitely helped the older male.

Soon enough, the Prince gave up to any carefulness though, and although Gohan had somehow feared the roughness, he figured out it just increased his pleasure.

Gohan needed to grab the edge of the sofa in order to avoid falling down as the thrusting was getting harder. Trunks didn't even notice though. He was so engrossed in his trance, Gohan felt like kissing him. His face was actually an amazing sight and Gohan felt he was getting hard again. As if guessing it, Trunks grabbed his cock and stroke him forcefully.

Trunks' moves had become so brusque that the sofa was shaking in a worrying manner, but Gohan was completely oblivious of it. He heard himself cry with every thrust, Trunks' voice responding in echo. The pace had quickened and Gohan was close again. However, before he knew it, Trunks came in a sharp shout. The younger male froze as his fingers sank deeper into Gohan's soft skin, leaving a bruised trace. His blue eyes were wide in bewilderment. He had stopped caring for Gohan's cock in the process but Gohan didn't care as he was mesmerized by the sight of his face expressing a delighted astonishment at the sudden climax.

Trunks' breathing was hectic and sweat was beading on his skin. Gohan caressed his cheek in a soothing way, still tantalized by the light shining in the Prince's eyes. Trunks pulled away from him and sat on the sofa in front of him with a deep sigh.

Freed from his weight, Gohan sat up in turn. He was still hard and didn't intend to stay that way. He grabbed his begging crotch and leaned forward to kiss Trunks. The Prince seized softly his companion's shaft and helped his move while letting Gohan ravaging his mouth. It wasn't long until the older male spilled himself with a moan in his Prince's hands.

Gohan rested his forehead on Trunks' collarbone and they stood silent for a while. Then, the younger male shifted away as to kiss him again. It was a simple kiss on the lips. "Thank you," he murmured as Gohan loosened their embrace.

Gohan dropped on the sofa. He craved for a nice sleep now. The young Prince was already getting dressed. Gohan glanced at him in mild annoyance. "Won't you sleep here tonight? It would still be acceptable regarding the etiquette, you know. Especially after you acted so Saiyan."

Trunks stared back at him. He looked oddly hesitant as if something was bothering him. "You know what I would love us to do?"

As a reply, Gohan raised a half-questioning, half-concerned eyebrow.

"Hunt."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note that, up from that chapter, the story is turning somewhat creepy.

The rain had been pouring for over an hour. Its drumming had been soothing at first, but as time went by, the noise was getting on Trunks' nerves. He felt oddly restless and was no longer able to sleep. All he could do by now was sitting on the ground in the dark next to Gohan's sleeping body.

The canopy of a wide tree shielded them from the endless downpour. As crazy as it sounded, the foliage happened to be so thick that it was as helpful as a real roof. Gohan was right. The nature on Kenam was somewhat amazing.

The leftovers of their hunt - a sort of wild dear with defenses - was resting a few meters from them. They'd devoured half of it as if they'd been starving for days and as a matter of fact, they hadn't tasted any fresh food in weeks.

The scent of earth turning into mud filled the air and almost covered the lingering smell of their prey's blood. The fire had long died out, giving way to the shadows of the night and yet, Trunks' eyes kept searching the night for answers to his restlessness.

The nagging feeling that something was wrong plagued his mind, but he'd eventually come to the conclusion that it was mostly due to the fact that he was nearing a crossroad in his life. In a few hours, Chard would be back with the natives' leader. In a few days, Chard's men would be back with a handful of Kenam's survivors. In a fortnight, Trunks would be back to Vegitasei and whatever would happen after that was filling the young Prince with angst.

He would have to face Goten's official death once and for all and he wasn't sure he would be able to make it. He'd been infuriated to hear of Vegitasei's decision to give up the search for his friend and he'd claimed that he would force them back to it, but it had been an easy thing to say to Gohan by blaming him for his meekness. Arguing with Vegitasei's Council was definitely something else, let alone coaxing his father. Even though the Prince couldn't bear with Goten's loss, he might not be strong enough to stand up the Saiyan Crown in full force. Furthermore, Trunks was well aware that such a behavior would weaken his whole family's position.

Commanding Saiyan warriors to keep wandering the galaxy in search for a single man was a political suicide, even though it was about Bardock's grandson. It would be considered as a selfish whim and the sign of an indecent attachment, considering the Saiyan army would easily survive without Goten. Vegeta would never allow that and no one would support Trunks, not even his mother. He would certainly end up abiding by his Royal duty and accepting Goten's death. The prospect was scary.

Trunks had hoped that Gohan would help him sort things out, but it was quite the opposite actually. First of all, the older Hybrid seemed to consider Trunks' faith as a foolish dream. Gohan was much more experienced than the Prince with death and mourning, and he knew better than rely on Saiyan genes to ensure happy ending in a hostile universe. As a matter of fact, Gohan's opinion was even more confusing that Trunks had turned very keen on the Commander. It was something he had never realized before they had this talk about Pepper. Are you jealous? Yes, he was. Somehow. He liked Gohan by his side. He liked having him as an ally. He liked the older Hybrid's true speech. He liked his attention and he liked him in his bed. That was wrong. He was unwillingly replacing a brother by another and he didn't want to let it happen as these feeling would only end up coaxing him to accept Goten's death more easily. Moreover, he wasn't meant to forge any special bond with anyone save for that Eartling girl he was supposed to marry.

Trunks had tried so hard to be Saiyan and behave as a Saiyan all his life. He'd craved to be acknowledged as such and just when he was about to success, he was snatched back to his Earthling side. How could he ever be the Prince the Saiyan people needed? Maybe the Saiyan Flame was somehow right. Only Saiyans for Saiyans.

He had a deep sigh at that depressing conclusion. He peeked at Gohan's motionless body. The loud drumming of the rain didn't affect the quiet sleeper the least and his face looked incredibly peaceful. Trunks couldn't take it any longer. He stood up and decided to go back to the camp.

He had gone hunting wearing a simple uniform with no jacket, armor or cloak and he was soaked in a split second. Yet, he paid no mind to the water dripping down his locks and into his collar as he made his way through the high weeds and thick bushes. He didn't felt like flying. The dampness of the vegetation and his physical effort to get through were a good way to tame his nervousness.

The darkness was somehow disturbing though. The soldiers' auras in the camp were his only guiding light, but the path to them wasn't straight with countless trees in the way. The ground was bumpy too and he stumbled over roots at some points. He cursed himself for walking rather than flying, when it hit him that flying was a much more Saiyan way to go than walking.

Just when he was about to fly off, a rustling in the foliage caught his attention. He froze and waited for a beast to show up. Against all odds, Pepper's figure leapt out from the shrubs. She was startled by Trunks and repressed a small shriek. "Your Highness?" she whispered.

He frowned in suspicion. He could see wariness shining through her face despite the twilight. "What the fuck are you doing here, Officer Pepper?"

She was breathless as if she'd run all the way long to him. "I'm… looking for you and… my Lord Commander," she replied.

"Why?" he groaned defensively.

"It's… Lord Chard is here. He brought the prisoner with him," she stated.

Trunks eased up at the news. "Huh, already? Great. I was just about to go back."

"Yes, it's… You know nights are much longer on Kenam. So in theory, it's morning already. Where's Lord Gohan by the way?" the female asked in unease.

"Asleep under a tree, a few feet further. Go wake him up. Tell him to join me in the camp," Trunks ordered as he was already ascending the sky. He rocketed away without waiting for her reply.

Chard's return somehow cheered him up. He was definitely fed up with the damn Planet and whatever was to come on Vegitasei had to come now.

Although the sun hadn't risen, most of the soldiers were awake when he reached the camp. A lot of them were standing on the doorsteps of their barracks like ghosts creeping in the twilight, whispering and mumbling to each other while the rain kept pouring. As soon as Trunks touched the ground, every eye shifted to him and everything grew silent.

For some reasons, the young Prince broke a cold sweat at the sight of the army of shadows quietly focusing on him. He did his best to hide it though. The lack of light and the constant downpour were just triggering foolish feelings. "Your Highness," a calm voice called.

The hybrid saw a short man walk to him with cloak and hood on. Trunks needed sometime to recognize the leader of the scientists' team in the camp. "You're back just in time. Lord Chard has just arrived with the prisoner," the Saiyan stated.

"Great news. Where- where are they?"

The scientist pointed at a barrack where lights were on. The Prince knew it was the soldiers' canteen and he assumed Chard had to be starving after his long trip. "And where is the prisoner now?"

"He's with Lord Chard, Your Highness," the scientist answered in a flat voice.

Trunks was surprised by the reply. Chard wasn't the type to care for his prisoners' hunger. Either way, the Prince strode to the barrack. He was in a hurry to hear Chard's report and somewhat curious to see the leader of the uncatchable natives of Kenam.

The canteen was a long room with bare tables and benches. The place was deserted except for the Saiyan Lord sitting at the opposite end of the room with a small creature next to him. Trunks made his way through the empty tables and up to them.

Chard had stopped eating as soon as hi Prince had entered the canteen, but he hadn't stood up to give him the proper salute. Trunks didn't care at this point. He just kept walking closer to the odd couple.

Chard was filthy. His hair was a damp mess, locks stuck with blood and mud. His face was dirty as well and he hadn't tended to the wound on his forehead, which was turning a disturbing black. When he stood right in front of Gohan's Second, Trunks also noted that he had bloodshot eyes. He was certainly lacking sleep and he looked like a savage turned mad.

"Your Highness," the Saiyan saluted his Prince in a raucous voice. He also gave a faint nod, but the proper salute never came.

Trunks studied him in wariness, uncertain if his demeanor was caused by a deep exhaustion, or a disturbing cockiness. Yet, this would be a question for later. The hybrid's eyes drifted to the prisoner. It was a tiny thing, like all the natives of Kenam. Pale skin, huge red eyes, even huger ridiculous ears. The creature stared quietly back at Trunks. He didn't look scared, or even shy and an unexpected tranquility was shining through his peaceful features.

The Prince sat opposite from the native and studied him further for a while. Chard stood up and came around the table to sit next to his Prince. "He doesn't speak our language. I don't think he speaks at all as a matter of fact," the Saiyan stated in a hoarse voice.

He'd leaned closer to Trunks to speak to him and the hybrid shrunk his nose as the officer was frankly reeking. Chard was definitely oblivious of any rules, but Trunks decided this wasn't a matter to be debated in front of a defeated race. "How do you know he's the leader?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure, but a lot of his companions gave their lives to protect him, so I guess this makes him a leader. I'm not even sure it's a male however."

Trunks found himself unable to unlock his eyes from the prisoner's face. He looked so quiet and unaffected, it was confusing. His hair was straight and white like threads and his complexion was so light that the Prince could almost make out the veins running underneath. Only his orbs were a vivid red.

Chard's was breathing loudly beside the Prince and it was getting on his nerves, not to mention his smell was growing suffocating. Trunks would have liked it better to see the prisoner alone in a cell rather than having to endure Chard's gross manners next to him. He wondered why the officer had bothered to keep the prisoner with him in the canteen anyway.

"He's not afraid of us, you know. Take a close look at him and you'll find out," Chard's voice murmured.

Trunks blinked at the suggestion. For an instant, he stopped smelling Chard's reeking and hearing his obnoxious breathing. His mind was blank and confused. It hardly lasted a split second.

Then he felt an awful pain in his shoulder. He tried to yell out of surprise but there was no sound, just blackness.

The next thing his brain processed was shadows dancing on a white ceiling. He was no longer in the canteen. He was lying on a bed and he was dizzy. His first move was to rub haziness out of his face, but his hand wouldn't comply. Actually, no matter how hard he tried, none of his limbs would submit to his will. The feeling was strange, but there was no pain.

He rolled his eyes left and right and recognized one of the medical bay's rooms. The walls were bare and the usual smell of cleanser was floating in the air. A small window allowed him to know it was still night outside. All the lights were switched off and the only glow in the place was a distant moonlight threading its way through the windowpane. Everything was silent hinting everyone was still asleep. Remembering that he'd seen a lot of men that were already awake when he'd been back to the camp, Trunks wondered if he'd been unconscious for the whole day. Yet, the rain still damping his clothes told him otherwise.

He tried to move again but the commands of his brain remained unheard. A dull panic blossomed in his mind at that stubborn paralysis. "-o-kor!" he called. He'd slurred the word, unable to utter properly as his mouth and tongue were numb.

As an answer, he sensed a swift move in the shadowed corner of the room.

"Hey, what do we have here? Seems like His Highness is awake," a hoarse voice purred.

Trunks couldn't turn his head, but Chard's face came in sight. The Prince frowned. In an attempt to ask for a doctor, he only spluttered senseless sound, causing a mocking smirk on the Saiyan face.

Chard leaned closer over him. Trunks could make out blood and filth smearing the skin of his face, while the wound on his forehead had turned to a worrying black cake. He reeked of a suffocating mix of sweat and rotten flesh. Yet, the most disturbing detail was his eyes. His orbs were burning with a vivid wildness shining through their deep blackness. He started to caress gently the hybrid's lavender locks. Trunks was startled by the touch and tried to pull away from him but he couldn't.

Chard's smirk grew wider at his useless reaction. "I've always dreamt of probing the touch of your hair. So weird and soft. Hush, don't worry, I'm gonna take good care of you," he whispered.

With that, he leaned even closer and pressed his mouth on Trunks' lips. A mighty disgust washed over the young Prince and he was able to raise his energy. It was weak, but it was enough to generate a shy aura forcing Chard to shrink away. The hybrid's body was still unmoving though. Trunks shouted on top of his lungs in sheer panic. He couldn't form proper words but he might at least draw someone's attention.

He was rewarded by a ruthless hand slamming on his mouth and pressing his head against the mattress. The young Hybrid kept calling for help, but his yells were firmly muffled. "Jeez, you always need to show off," Chard growled in annoyance.

Trunks gave him a deadly glare. He was seething, inwardly swearing to himself that he would kill Chard with his own hand as soon as possible. However, his mind didn't have time to linger on that comforting prospect as Chard took a syringe out of his armor. He uncapped it with his teeth, his left hand still busy gagging the Hybrid, and paused for an instant.

Trunks had frozen at the sight and he stopped any attempt at giving alarm, his eyes locked on the syringe that was filled with a green thick liquid. Chard gave him a cold stare. "See, this is the sap of a strange plant growing here on Kenam. I noted that it was a strong muscular anesthetic. Some of my men almost died from it and I thought it would be a perfect way to keep you still. I'm not quite sure about the dose though. You already had some before, so I just hope that your heart will make it through. I'd be disappointed if you were to die too soon," the Saiyan explained.

His voice was calm, but his eyes were shining with a creeping madness. Trunks tried to shake his head in deny, but he just sank deeper in the mattress. He had to escape the shot by any mean. He uttered some words in the foolish hope of deterring Chard, but his speech was a confused mumbling through the Saiyan's grip on his mouth.

He felt the needle piercing his arm's skin through his sleeves. The sting was a bearable pain, but the fear made it a burning agony. Trunks closed his eyes. His head was spinning again. He lost any focus on Chard while his thoughts were drifting away and disconnecting from the dark room of the medical bay. He felt a hand running on his abs and to his groin in the distance, but it was like he wasn't concerned by the touch.

A slap on his face dragged him abruptly back and when his eyes opened wide again, they were greeted by Chard's wild black orbs. The Saiyan had a satisfied smirk. "I was afraid you were gone. Stay with me. There's still some fun ahead."

The young Prince noted that his breathing had grown difficult. "-aiyan -ame," he murmured in disbelief.

Against all odds, Chard understood his spluttering whisper. He had a loud, hoarse laugh at that. "You, snorty asshole. Do you think the members of the Saiyan Flame are the only one hating you? Nah… I don't belong to these freaky berserks. I don't mind having an Hybrid wearing the Crown even though I think you don't deserve it. I think that Lord Gohan should be the one sitting on the Throne."

Trunks frowned at Gohan's name.

"And he'll do, one day. He'll be a hell of a Saiyan King. With my help," Chard carried on, whispering his last sentence in the Prince's ear.

The Saiyan's hand wandered down in his neck and over his chest and abs until it grabbed Trunks' waistband. "But first, I have to take something back from you. Something you stole away from me," he growled with his mouth pressed against Trunks earlobe.

The Hybrid closed his eyes in order to repress his growing disgust at Chard's closeness. His awful stench was floating in the air. Trunks felt the Saiyan's wet lips making their way down along his neck and to his collarbone while his hand slipped into his pants.

"-on't… -o… -at," Trunks uttered in a low voice.

Instead of stopping his move, Chard grabbed the Prince's cock and started caressing it up and down. "Why not? I'm going to kill you anyway. Why not take some pleasure before?" the Saiyan groaned.

Trunks clenched his teeth at the blunt touch. He wondered where everyone had gone all of a sudden. Why was it that he found himself alone with that psycho?

The screech of the fabric of his top getting ripped away startled him and he couldn't help but open his eyes as to watch out Chard's acting.

The Saiyan licked his lips in delight as his eyes wandered on Trunks' exposed chest. "Few. So hot and yet, such a cocky bastard. I can get why my Lord caved in," he mumbled.

With that, he slipped his hand out of Trunks' pants and straddled the powerless body of his Prince. Trunks' eyes were locked on his every move. For the first time in many years, he was getting scared. He tried to power up once again, but his energy was now too hard to dig up.

Chard contemplated the young hybrid's muscles outlined by the faint glow and licked his lips again. He reached out for the bedside table and took something on it.

Trunks figured out with some unease that the Saiyan was actually holding a scalpel and he shivered. "What… wha- are –ou –oin ?" he breathed out as the fine blade shone through the shadows.

Chard tilted his head and smirked while considering his tool. "Can't wait to know what I have in mind, right? I don't know yet, but if you don't do exactly what I say, then… I might use this little thing in a very unpleasant manner, that's for sure."

Trunks' mouth was dry at the threat. He rolled his eyes hopelessly to the door, but everything was quiet as if everyone was definitely gone. He was snatched away from his thoughts by a sudden pain. Chard had stabbed his chest. It was a superficial cut, but the blood poured out at once. The Saiyan leaned over and licked the blood slowly with a moan. "Godly."

His wet tongue slid along the Prince's abs, leaving a reddish track in its wake. Then, Chard sat up and snatched Trunks pants down on his hips. Releasing the Prince's cock, he grabbed it and ran the blade along its length.

Trunks gasped at that. He wasn't hard yet, but something in the cold touch of the scalpel had him respond vividly. Chard kept toying with him for a minute, contemplating the effect of his attention on the growing member.

Trunks was back to closed eyes. His breathing had turned hectic as he was doing his best to muffle his unwanted reactions. He was grateful when Chard stopped his tease and stood up, but, his fear returned as soon as the Saiyan went to strip his pants away.

"How did you do that?" Chard's voice growled threateningly.

Trunks gave him a questioning frown.

"With Lord Gohan? How did it work? Were you on top all the time? Even though you're a Prince, I doubt it. He hates it, he never does such thing. I guess you were down and enjoying all his skills," the Saiyan resumed by getting undressed.

Trunks stared at the ceiling in despair. Someone had to come and save him from this madness.

Chard's grip clenched his jaw and forced the Prince's head to turn to him with the scalpel pressed beside his eye. "Tell me."

Trunks blinked in hesitation. He could feel the blade sinking into his skin already. "We… both," he slurred.

Chard's eyes widened and the Earthling knew he'd somehow given the wrong answer.

"Both?" the Saiyan growled in disbelief. "You're lying."

"-ohan on -op," Trunks corrected hastily.

Chard had a satisfied smile. "If everyone is ever allowed to possess him, it's gonna be me," he stated.

The scalpel was pulled away from Trunks' face and Chard let go of him. He turned to the naked paralyzed body lying on the bed and licked his lips again. Trunks could see the Saiyan was hard already and he tried to figure out anything that would gain him some time. His mind was blank though. He was drained of any energy and seeing Chard climbing on him triggered such a senseless panic that he went back to yelling on top of his lungs.

Chard slapped him with the scalpel and left a deep cut on his cheek. Thick, hot blood spilled over his face and dripped at once into his mouth. Then, there was a loud commotion and the Saiyan's body was unexpectedly shoved away. Someone had pounced on him and toppled him over the edge of the bed.

Now a fight was taking place on the ground at the foot of the bed, but Trunks was unable to turn his head and watch what was going on. All he could see was that the door of the room had been flung open. Someone had heard him in the end. Now, Trunks prayed that whoever was trying to rescue him was able to beat Chard to a pulp.

He heard wild grunts and the clash of skin against skin, until something hit the ground in a loud crash. Then everything went quieter. Trunks had bated breath, unsure about who the winner was. He heard one of the fighters standing up but the silence was lingering and it sounded bad.

A hand eventually brushed his bloody cheek and turned his head. Relief washed over the Prince as he recognized Teeb's face. "Are you fine, your Highness?" the Second asked in concern while wiping the blood smearing his cheek.

The Hybrid had a shy smile. "-rug. Can't -peak," he whispered. He wasn't certain that his Second had caught his words, but Teeb had a frown hinting he had.

The Saiyan contemplated the blood coating the tips of his fingers. He eventually thrusted them into his mouth and closed his eyes as if savoring an outstanding dish. His Second was wearing a light, long-sleeved shirt and Trunks noted that it had been splashed with Chard's blood. Some droplets had even reached Teeb's face and were dripping in slow motion along his skin. The weird sight made Teeb's odd acting even more puzzling to the young Prince, and he shifted to interrupt the Saiyan's trance.

Teeb opened his eyes and looked down at his master. Yet, instead of helping him sitting up and covering himself, he rested his hand on Trunks' chest and ran it very slowly over his abs. "Royal Blood," the Second whispered.

"Teeb," Trunks uttered painfully.

The Saiyan ignored him and kept caressing the naked body lying in front of him. He seemed mesmerized by the sight of it. "I never knew why you didn't ask me for relief. I always thought it was because of Lord Goten, but he never gave you anything. See, I suck pretty well, but it's not the only –"

"Teeb!" Trunks hissed in despair. The strange behavior of his Second was getting creepy. It was nothing near his usual, respectful self. If anything, Teeb was starting to act just as Chard had.

The golden eyes drifted back to the Prince's face in a questioning expression. "What is it Your Highness? Do you want me to comfort you? You look tense," he said, combing the lavender hair with his fingers.

Trunks could only glare at him in shock and anger. Teeb was out of his mind. He had to call for help.

Instead of that, the Saiyan leaned over his face and gave a lick at his cheek to wipe more blood from the cut. "You have all reasons to be nervous. That freak was touching you, hurting you, and you could do nothing to prevent it," Teeb carried on in a hoarse murmur.

Trunks tried to protest, but he would only stammer confused sound while his Second kept licking his chin and throat with a hand still caressing the lavender hair. "Let me wash you up," the Saiyan whispered.

Trunks could feel the soft fingers roaming his body and all of a sudden, a strong panic overwhelmed his mind. With no better idea, he attempted to power up. His aura was unresponsive to his effort, but he kept trying harder and harder, calling for all his muscles to react.

He felt them contract at last. They became as hard as metal and his limbs started shaking. Trunks was unable to control the move, it was like his body didn't belong to him anymore. Pain seized him at once and he heard himself moan in agony.

He arched and jerked on the bed violently, trembling, biting his tongue in the process. He was no longer aware of Teeb asking him to calm down. He didn't see anything any longer. The aching was the only thing he could still sense, until blackness cut off the torture.


	10. Chapter 10

Gohan woke up in a jerk. He had an instant backlash at the sight of Pepper leaning over him. Her features were drowned in the shadows and he could only make out the curves of her lips and the glow of her dark orbs. He frowned in puzzlement as he remembered falling asleep in the wild after his hunt with Trunks.

"Lord Commander, it's time now," the gentle voice of the female whispered.

He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his head in an attempt to clear his mind. He'd just had a terrible nightmare and even though he couldn't remember a single detail of it, he could still feel his heart beating at a crazy pace. "It's still night. What's going on?" he groaned.

"Kenam's nights are long, Lord Gohan. Anyway, the Prince asked me to come wake you up. Lord Chard's back with the prisoner and His Highness wants us to join them at the camp.

Gohan sat up and pressed his face into his palms with a yawn. "How comes the Prince didn't wake me up by himself?"

"I met him on his way back to the camp and told him about Lord Chard's return. He wanted to go see him as soon as possible, so he sent me back to you to wake you up. I had a hard time locating you in that damn jungle though," Pepper explained.

Gohan considered the blood staining his hands and arms. The hunt had felt great. Gohan hadn't felt so free in a long time and he'd enjoyed it. Yet, it had left him filthy with blood and mud and he needed a good wash before going back to his military life. "What did Lord Chard say?" he asked with a sigh of weariness as he stood up.

Pepper was kneeling on the ground. She watched him step out of the shelter of the canopy and head to a brook flowing nearby. The rain had eventually stopped by the time she found her Commander, leaving the soil slightly steaming in the heat of the night. "He didn't say much. He showed up with the prisoner and asked for food and an audience with the Prince. We figured out His Highness and you were both gone and some of us went to search you around," she eventually replied.

Gohan hissed at the coolness of the water when he dipped his forearms in the stream. He ignored the unpleasant feeling and rubbed his skin clean. The moonlight was weak and he had to wash himself blind. He realized his top was dirty as well, but his jacket would cover the filth and made him more or less presentable anyway.

"I'm worried about Lord Chard," Pepper resumed when he turned back to her.

"Again," Gohan mumbled as he grabbed his jacket and belt on the ground.

"He looks… disturbed," Pepper added.

"Huh. Sleep deprived. Starving. On the edge. I know him, he often turns somehow disturbed during a mission," Gohan replied absently while buckling his belt and slipping in his jacket.

"I'd say… it's more than that," Pepper insisted shyly.

Gohan looked down at her. A hint of unease was dancing in her orbs. He remembered his talk with Trunks the night before. She claimed that the men were acting in an unusual way, but she seemed to be untouched by whatever affected them. That didn't make sense. He considered the fact that she might serve the Saiyan Flame's scheming in a way or another. "I'd like to see that with my own eyes if you don't mind," he concluded dryly.

She had a nod and he rocketed to the sky without bothering about her following him. He could sense her in his wake though. Her energy was flickering. It was unstable and weak. He knew it to be the result of pregnancy, her body and mind having less stamina at disposal to fuel her ki. He still wondered why she was so persistent on staying in the open while endangering herself, her baby and her companions if a fight was to take place.

There was hardly any light on in the camp. The place was quiet as if everyone was still asleep. Except for some forms lurking in the shadows, it was deserted. As soons as he touched the ground, Gohan walked straight to the barrack where the prisoners were kept. He was in a hurry to meet the odd natives that had given them such a hard time.

At the entrance of the building, the desk where the goalkeeper was supposed to be on duty was empty. Gohan felt annoyed at the sight as the soldier wasn't meant to leave the jail unguarded. Hoping to find him inspecting the cells, Gohan pushed open the double doors leading to the secured area, but the goalkeeper was still nowhere to be seen. Instead of him, Chard was sitting in front an open door, midway in the narrow corridor running along the cells.

The Second looked up at his Commander and stood up at once in order to salute him. "Lord Commander," he mumbled.

Gohan acknowledged him with a nod and stepped cautiously to the cell Chard seemed to be guarding. A strange little creature was sitting on a bench inside. The alien reminded Gohan of the elves drawn in his fairy tales' book when he was a kid. He was so frail and small that the bench looked oversized with his feet dangling above the ground. The bright white of his hair framing his face would hardly compete with the pallor of his complexion, enhancing the strange crimson of his incredibly wide and shining orbs. The creature's eyes locked on Gohan and blinked. His long thin hands were clasped in his laps in a patient stance. For some reason, the visual contact made Gohan awkward.

Chard had left the door of the cell wide open as if locking it had been unnecessary.

"This is their leader," the Saiyan's voice commented. "He doesn't speak, but otherwise he is very compliant."

The creature was actually behaving utterly submissive and Gohan couldn't help but notice that his skin didn't bear a single bruise, something unheard for one of Chard's prisoners. The Second in Command tended to be a brutal winner even to the weakest opponents. Even so, something in the creature made Gohan nervous.

"Is that the reason why you didn't even lock the door of his cell? Where's the goalkeeper anyway? And what are you doing here? Keeping him company?" Gohan growled in annoyance as he pushed the door closed.

As soon as the lock slammed shut, an awful howl echoed in a nearby cell. The soldier they had caught attacking Pepper the day before had woken up and was back to his crazy acting. "Where the fuck is the goalkeeper?" Gohan roared in frustration.

"He left to look for you and the Prince," Pepper's voice stated calmly behind his back.

Gohan had been oblivious of her presence. He turned around and found her standing at the end of the corridor. She hadn't dared step inside without her Commander's invitation, but she'd stayed around nevertheless. "Look for us? Just when he's supposed to welcome a new guest? Huff, perfect timing," Gohan grunted in growing irritation.

He was caught off guard by the sudden silence of the poor berserk a few cell further. Glancing over his shoulder, he was greeted by the sight of Chard's head poking out of the soldier's cell with a satisfied grin. "I had him shut the fuck off," the Second claimed.

Gohan frowned. Things were somehow getting out of control and he disliked the situation. "I never commanded you to.”

Chard shrugged and exited the cell. "He was pissing you anyway," he stated.

For the first time, Gohan took a closer look at Chard. His eyes were bloodshot. He was a total mess covered with dirt and caked blood and his forehead bore an untreated wound. Gohan knew his Second in Command was the type to overdo things. He'd been in the open for days, hunting down uncatchable preys in a hostile Jungle. He needed rest to regain his composure. The Hybrid sighed to repress his bubbling annoyance. "Chard, go get some rest. Ask the doctor to tend your injury and for God's sake, wash yourself. And most of all, stop attacking people without order. Where's the Prince now?"

Chard's eyebrows arched at the question. "Huh. Forgot to tell you. We had a message from the men in charge of gathering the surviving natives. They got a bunch of them and needed back up to bring them back to the ship. His Highness left with a squad to join them. He said you have to go meet him on his way."

Gohan gaped. "What? In the middle of the night? Couldn't this at least wait for sunrise?"

Chard shrugged. "He was in a damn hurry. Everyone wants to be done here, it seems."

Gohan gritted his teeth. They were all driving him nut. Trunks was definitely a restless prick. He could have waited for him before rushing away. "Okay. I'll be on my way. Chard, you become the highest ranked here, so you're in charge. Boost the scientists for the last plotting and pack off as soon as possible. We'll meet at the ship when we're done."

The Saiyan's lips stretched into a wide beam. "Your wishes are my commands, my Lord."

"Moron," Gohan cursed under his breath as he headed back to the exit of the prison. "Officer Pepper, we need to talk," he growled at the female as he walked by her.

She followed him meekly out and to his private barrack.

"Take me with you," she said as they reached the place.

The hybrid repressed his urge to roll his eyes. "No. You're pregnant. Up from now, you'll stay apart and safe from any possible fight."

"This camp isn't safe," she insisted.

He lost his nerves at that and before he knew it, he slammed her back to the wall. "Stop discussing my orders," he uttered threateningly.

She looked up at him in shock, but nodded nevertheless.

He let go of her and entered his barrack. As he flicked the switch on, he figured out why there were hardly any lights on in the camp. "Fucking power cut again, great," he sighed. He turned on a small emergency lamp and walked straight to his closet to get fresh clothes.

Pepper had shyly followed him in, but she stood cautiously in the entrance hall away from him.

"You won't be allowed to leave the camp and go wandering in the jungle any longer, but I want you to have your fellows scientists hurry up to finish their crap. The quicker, the better. This planet is getting on everyone's nerves, including mine," Gohan carried on while stripping off his jacket and dirty top.

He turned to her to gauge her reaction. She had been silent all along as he'd uttered his orders, but he could see hesitation in her eyes as if she doubted the sense of his commands. He frowned in annoyance. Maybe Trunks had been right. Gohan had been too compromising with her. Her pregnancy had caused his soft side to take the upper hand. "Got it?" he snapped.

She stood to attention at last. "Yes, Lord Commander."

"Then, go get me some food for the trip," he added with a satisfied nod.

When he was dressed up in a clean uniform, he put on his armor and exited his barrack. He bumped into Pepper coming back with a bag of food. "There you go… I… huh… there was no one in the kitchen, so…"

"Don't worry. It will do. Now just do as you're told for once," Gohan mumbled by snatching the bag out of her grip. Then, he flew off at high speed, unwilling to linger on her worried face.

Trunks had to be at worst an hour ahead of him. Yet, Gohan was in no urge to catch up with him. If anything, he was mad at the younger male for leaving him behind. Although he was aware that the Prince was getting impatient to return to Vegitasei, there had been no point into rushing to get the last natives. According to Chard, they were all under control, only waiting for their last trip to the Saiyan ship. A few hours would no longer make a difference.

Trunks' acting had been a disregard for Gohan's rank, but the older Hybrid had to admit that it also hurt him for more personal reasons. He was developing an inappropriate care for the Prince. He wasn't supposed to. He definitely needed to take some hindsight on their relationship. Nothing good would come out of it if Gohan grew infatuated with him.

The loneliness of his flight happened to be a blessing allowing Gohan to think straight again though. As he slowly went back to a cooler head, he considered things in a less dramatic angle. As a matter of fact, he was just nearing his own limit. Goten's likely death was a blow harder than he'd cared to admit so far. His brother had been gone for months and Gohan had repressed his distraught all the way long. He'd done it as a support for his mother and also because it had been the expected behavior of a Saiyan officer, especially when said officer was Bardock's grandson. Then, as Goten's official death had been declared, Gohan still had no time to indulge in grief for he had to deal with Trunks' situation on Kenam. To top it all, the mission had turned into a total mess with the Saiyan Flame lurking around and the natives being surprisingly good at hiding. Yet, all this concerns would soon be behind him. He just had to pick up the prisoners and bring them back to the ship and it would all be over. Back to Vegitasei, he would have private time to sort things out and clear his mind of any thoughts about the Prince. He just needed to hold on a bit.

After a couple hours, the horizon got tinged with a pink halo. Little by little, the pink blur turned into an orange and yellow light devouring the purple shades of the night sky and opening up the way for a dazzling disc of fire. The white sun of Kenam took its time to rise entirely across the skyline. Gohan watched the sight in awe, but when daylight was complete at last, he realized for the first time that he couldn't sense any Saiyan aura nearby and he grew concerned.

Kenam was a strange place disturbing the perception of ki. It was as if the planet was having its own energy drowning all the smaller ones belonging to any living being. Yet, even so, Gohan should have at least spotted Trunks' bright aura, and he wondered if he hadn't gone the wrong direction.

He brought his height closer to the ground and scrutinized the landscape, cursing himself for not checking his destination before leaving the camp. He'd memorized the rough plan the scouts had pieced up as a map of Kenam though and he knew there had to be a huge volcano somewhere. According to the reports, it was the place where Chard and his men had found the natives and in all logic it would be where Gohan would join Trunks, but he had also counted on the Prince's ki to guide him.

Gohan had flown over an endless sea of green forest so far and he could make out a mountain in the distance – maybe a volcano by the way – but he still couldn't perceive the slightest Saiyan aura. He tried to focus harder, but it felt like the natural energy of the Planet had grown stronger and it was clouding his senses.

A moist heat was rising in the air as the warmth of the sun was hitting the nature soaked by the rain and the smell of soil and life was getting suffocating, causing Gohan to go back to a higher flight.

He was nearing the mountain. It definitely looked like a volcano, but there was still no trace of Saiyans around. His eyes were carefully scanning the landscape, finding only green until something caught his attention. The vivid green was darkening at the foot of the mountain. As Gohan came closer, he realized a large area of the jungle had been burned to ashes. Except for some pieces of tree trunks erecting to the sky, everything had been devastated. From afar, the sight looked exactly like the result of a mighty ki blast and Gohan's heart skipped a beat.

He swooped down on the place and landed in the middle of the odd, black spot. Swirling around, he inspected the surroundings. The greenery was completely gone, the earth turned upside down and covered with burnt branches and pieces of boulders. Only a powerful ki's release could have ruined the landscape that way, and Gohan knew his men enough to understand that only Chard or Trunks could have been mighty enough to cause such desolation. Yet, it wasn't fresh enough to be Trunks, so it had to be Chard. Why? Why would the Second use such extreme strength to submit weaklings like Kenam's natives? Even though Chard could be somewhat hotheaded, it didn't make sense.

Gohan wandered the place in puzzlement, rummaging the rubbles with his feet and hoping to find any hint of an explanation. He eventually spotted a black form on the ground and walked closer to it. He broke a cold sweat as he realized it was a corpse. Not only that, although it was mostly burnt, he recognized its Saiyan uniform. No death had been reported so far though.

His heart started beating at a crazy pace. He crouched down next to the body lying face down and rolled it slowly aside. He almost shrank away at the sight of what was still left of the face. Half of it was gone. An eye, a cheek and a part of the lips and chin were only a bloody pulp. Still, the most disturbing thing was the hole in the corpse's chest. Gohan let go of the dead soldier with a sigh. The man had definitely been killed by a ki blast.

Gohan stood up and backed away. He shut his eyes for an instant as he tried to pull himself together. Killed by a ki blast. Killed by another Saiyan. Killed by Chard? Gohan had recognized the body as one of his Second's men. And what about the other soldiers? Were they dead as well? If they weren't, where were they? Where was Trunks? Already gone with them, then? All this reeked of mutinery. And mutinery meant Saiyan Flame. And the Saiyan Flame's biggest plan was to murder their half-blood Prince. A strike of adrenalin hit Gohan's nerves at the thought.

He tried again to detect Saiyan kis nearby, focusing the hardest he could, but he still found none. The only energy he could sense was a weak flickering aura a few meters away. He looked around and heard a low mumble coming from a pile of burnt pieces of wood and fragments of rocks. He rushed to the spot and before he knew it, he was frantically clearing up the area with the hope of finding someone alive.

Underneath the rumbles, a skinny body eventually appears. It was only a native. The white skin was smeared with filth and a strange yellow liquid, but the wide red eyes let him know that the creature was still alive. Gohan wouldn't be able to say if it was a male or a female, but it was as tiny as Chard's prisoner. Life was dying out in its glimmering orbs as the poor thing looked up at the Saiyan Commander. A dull resignation was shining through its wounded features.

Gohan sighed. "Can you speak?" he asked halfheartedly, knowing perfectly that Kenam's natives didn't speak, or if they did, they surely didn't talk Saiyan.

However, the creature seemed to understand Gohan's question and lifted painfully an inviting hand. With only three fingers abnormally long, it was more like a claw actually. Gohan looked at it in hesitation. The small being was clearly trying to communicate. Or maybe, it was only seeking some comfort.

Gohan slowly grasped the weird hand. He was taken aback by the firm way his own hand was squeezed by the creature. Then, something flashed in his brain. It was like a lightening breaking through his whole body and blurring his vision with a blinding light. He jerked away and his mind closed off.


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks woke up gasping for air, his eyes opening wide at once. The daylight pouring from the sky dazzled him and he blinked forcefully. He was panting and his heart was pounding as if he'd just gone through an intense effort. He remained motionless and waited quietly for his breathing to come back to normal, but the damp heat of the air and the heady smell of moist soil were suffocating.

Watching slowly around, he figured out that he was somewhere in the jungle lying on a ground strewn with leaves and weeds. The sunlight was breaking through the purple foliage of the huge trees surrounding him.

A warm body was curled up next to him and pressing against his side. As he glanced aside, his eyes met Teeb's concerned stare and memories overwhelmed him along with a strong feeling of discomfort. He couldn't help but check out that he was no longer naked. Much to his relief, he found himself dressed up with the very same outfit as Teeb.

"I'm glad to see you awake again, Your Highness. I thought I had lost you," Teeb murmured.

His voice was slick and reminded Trunks of the Saiyan's odd loving demeanor back in the medical bay. The hybrid tensed and pushed his companion away in unease, but that simple gesture triggered an unexpected pain in his entire arm and up to his shoulder, causing him to groan out of surprise.

"Are you aching, Your Highness?" Teeb asked by sitting up, releasing the Prince from his weight.

"Fuck. That's sugar-coating things," Trunks hissed while staring at his hurting hand in bewilderment. As he tried to sit in turn, another wave of pain washed over his back and neck. He did his best to ignore it, but the effort took his breath away. All his muscles were throbbing in agony.

He eventually sat up and paused to soothe the suffering. Teeb was watching him in hesitation, uncertain of what he could do to help. "Must be that drug Chard gave to you. You're still affected, it seems," he stated.

Trunks rubbed a trembling hand on his face. He felt the cut on his cheek and grimaced at the twinge of the wound when he brushed it. The memories of Chard's assault went more accurate in his foggy mind and he broke a cold sweat. He'd been lucky that Teeb had eventually stepped in, even though the Second had happened to be as freaky as Chard. Yet, the Prince still felt incredibly weak and that was no good. He couldn't figure out how all this could happen to him, a Saiyan Prince. "Where is Gohan?" he asked.

"I couldn't find him, Your Highness,"Teeb said flatly.

Trunks frowned in disbelief at the reply.

"I looked for him throughout the camp, but the place is actually deserted. I mean, the few soldiers I found there tried to attack me. They were – huh, like possessed. Like the ones who attacked Officer Pepper. It's like they’ve all gone wild and I thought it safer to take you in the jungle rather than staying in the camp," the Saiyan carried on.

Trunks pouted at the tale. He was debating whether he should still trust Teeb, given his odd behavior after he'd killed Chard. He was aware that for some reason, his devoted Second in Command wasn't his true self anymore. "We have nearly 50 soldiers in that camp. Are you telling me they're all gone? Where and why? How long was I out?" Trunks pressed.

Teeb stood up and dusted his clothes absently. Chard's blood had turned into black stain on the light fabric of his medical bay's uniform while his bandaged shoulder was bulging underneath his long-sleeved top and it made him look like some mad man escaped from an asylum. "I’d say a few hours. Now our men ran away in the forest, but I can't tell why."

Trunks pondered about Teeb's explanation. He could as well be lying, but for now, the hybrid was aware that he was completely reliant on him. He was still affected by Chard's drug and he needed to recover his strength. Furthermore, he had no will to see Teeb back to his creepy self, so he decided to buy his story in wait for a better option. "We'll see that problem later. I need a pee, help me up."

The Saiyan grabbed Trunks' hand and the hybrid hoisted himself to his feet. He muffled a groan as an instant pain crept up his legs and along his back and arms. He could hardly stand and Teeb caught him just in time to avoid him stumbling down. Trunks was taken aback by his own weakness. "This can't be, this is a nightmare," he grumbled for himself.

"You need a doctor," Teeb stated in deep concern.

Trunks repressed a bitter chuckle. "Just watch out if you see one wandering somewhere in that fucking jungle."

After the events of the night before, he hated the touch of Teeb on his waist, but he had to suck it up because he couldn't walk properly without his help.

"Leave me alone, I'm all right," the Prince spat nervously after a few steps in the bushes.

The Second let go of him and stepped back with a skeptical frown.

"Get off, I can still take care of that on my own," Trunks growled although standing alone was demanding painful efforts. He was wobbly and he had to lean a hand on the trunk of a tree next to him to keep his balance.

"Just call if you need anything," Teeb replied after a second thought.

"I told you I'm all right," Trunks insisted dryly.

The Saiyan finally walked away with the Prince watching him until he was out of sight. Trunks felt almost relieved to have him gone. He wondered again where Gohan was.

He considered his medical bay's pyjamas with some dejection. The look was nothing near an impressive royal uniform. He couldn't keep hanging around so defenseless in the open.He definitely needed to go back to the camp and figure out what was going on. If he didn't quickly regain control of the situation, he might die out of shame back on Vegitasei – or, all things considered, just die here on Kenam.

When he was done and adjusting his pants, he heard a soft rustling in the foliage nearby. Looking up, his eyes met a Saiyan soldier standing a few steps from him. The man was staring at him with a scowl, and Trunks froze, aware that he would stand no chance in a fight in his current state.

The soldier casually walked closer to his Prince until their faces were almost touching. Trunks could feel the man's breathe brush his skin while the Saiyan's black orbs were locked on his. The soldier was the same size as him, his skin smeared with dirt and sweat.

Trunks stood numb, afraid that any move or attempt at calling Teeb would trigger a violent feedback from the other man. Ignoring his fright and strengthening his grip on the tree trunk supporting him, the young hybrid kept staring undauntedly at the Saiyan.

The soldier tilted his head and took a deep breath as if inhaling Trunks' scent. A satisfied smirk twitched his lips. “Is His Highness lost?” he growled in a low, threatening tone.

Trunks gritted his teeth at the urge to punch the guy. He knew he wouldn't be able to touch him though, so he just swallowed hard. “Back away. Show some respect to your Prince, scumbag."

The man's confidence seemed to falter at the commanding tone, but he still wouldn't move. He looked at the Prince up and down and chuckled. "My Prince?" he repeated. He suddenly slammed his palm on Trunks' shoulder and shoved him down to his knees. The young hybrid had no strength to resist the move and he huffed as his knees hit the ground.

The Saiyan had forcefully gripped the collar of his shirt and he yanked him roughly closer to him. "Who's the Prince now?" he grunted while forcing Trunks to look up at him.

Much to the Prince's despair, his body was back to an uncontrollable shaking and a dull aching was spreading throughout his limbs. "My father will get your head," he panted.

Howevere, the threat only resulted in the Saiyan's wild laugh. "My head? Then it will be head for head, I guess," he chuckled while grabbing the Prince's throat.

Trunks gasped in pain, unable to withstand the vice on his windpipe and now unable to form any sound to call Teeb for help. It took him a moment to realize that the Saiyan was actually gathering energy in his palm in order to just ki-blast his head. Panic washed over Trunks, but his body was still shaking and unresponsive to his brain's commands. His own ki was flickering and weak. His sight blurried as he felt on the verge of losing conscience, but suddenly the grip on his throat loosened and he slumped down on the ground.

He heard a female's voice shouting in the distance. His mind told him it was Pepper. Her yelling in pain stopped his thoughts from drifting away and he somehow reconnected back to reality at the sound. Teeb had stepped into the fight with the soldier while Pepper was standing apart with a bleeding hand.

Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His body had stopped shaking and the dull aching was fading. He had no doubt Teeb would deal with the low-class soldier.

"Your Highness?" a soft voice whispered near his ear. He flicked his eyes open. The soldier was now howling in pain. Pepper was crouched down next to her Prince, her dark eyes worriedly locked on him.

"I'm fine," he murmured.

She offered him her valid hand as a support to sit up. He seized it and tried to struggle to his feet by clinging to the tree trunks with his other hand. He did his best to hide his agony at the effort and as he was eventually up, he leaned his back to the tree and watched what was going on.

The soldier was curled up yelping on the ground, bleeding from too many wounds to count. Teeb's hazel eyes turned to his Prince for further order.

Trunks frowned at the sight. Teeb could have just knocked him out - The man was still part of the same army as them after all – but he had decided to do it otherwise. He'd been fiercer and crueler than necessary. Thinking about it, Trunks didn't find fault with that. He nodded and Teeb sent a final ki blast on the soldier, turning him into a burning, screaming form.

When the guy shut up at last, Trunks turned to Pepper. "What the fuck is going on with my troops?"

She shook her head. "I don't really know, Your Highness."

"I told you they've gone mad. You can't stay here, Your Highness. I have to take you to somewhere safe," Teeb declared.

Trunks agreed with that statement, but he wondered where he would be safe with the damn drug still running in his veins and obliterating his every strength.

"Do you know where Lord Gohan is?" he asked Pepper.

"Lord Chard said you went to join his men to help bring back the last natives to the ship. He said you commanded Lord Gohan to join you here, so he left during the night. He asked me to supervise the scientists' team, but the few I found in the camp were dead and the others are missing. I couldn't find Lord Chard either. I didn't know you were… here too," she explained.

Trunks mulled over her tale for a while. She had just saved his life, which meant she might not be part of the Saiyan Flame after all. She was also acting normal unlike all the other Saiyans around him, so in the end, she might be the most reliable person by his side. She was weak though. His eye shifted to her injured hand. She had curled it in a ball and blood was dripping from her palm and fingers. The wound looked downright nasty, making the hand likely useless for a while. "Let's go back to the camp," he said.

"Your Highness, this is a reckless move," Teeb objected at once.

"I said we go back to the camp. We need to see if we can find a way to connect to the main ship and Officer Pepper's hand needs to be tended," the Prince repeated.

He had spoken in a commanding tone, but he actually dreaded having Teeb withstanding his orders. The Saiyan was mostly acting according to his will to protect his Prince and if he decided to disregard Trunks' choice, there would no way to force him back to obedience. The Second had basically become the strongest of their team and he wasn't thinking fully straight. Yet, he eventually contented himself with a scowl at his Prince's decision.

The camp wasn't far from their location. Even though Trunks' walk was slow and difficult, they hardly needed half an hour to stand at the entrance of the first barracks. The place looked abandoned. Everything was oddly silent and Trunks noticed for the first time that he hadn't heard a single bird chirping since he'd waken up.

The medical bay was the closest spot. Teeb went off as scout and, meeting no danger, beckoned to Trunks and Pepper to come in. An awful smell of rotten flesh hit them as soon as they stepped in. A swarm of varicolored flies flew away, revealing the corpse of what once was the female doctor. There was no blood around her but her eyes were wide open and staring at them in a gloomy way.

Trunks looked away. The heat had made the stench sickening and he didn't trust his guts much more than his muscles at that moment.

Teeb was already rummaging the examination room and they joined him in no time, willing to run away from the tainted air in the main room.

"Teeb, go see if you can find us some decent clothes by the time I take care of Pepper," Trunks commanded as he studied the products the Saiyan had picked up in the closet.

The Saiyan had a second thought at that. Trunks knew he wasn't willing to leave him alone. His clingy behavior was getting on the Prince's nerves, even though it was still better than an aggressive one.

"We'll take no risk, Teeb. If anyone shows up, I'll call you. You have my word," Pepper said softly. For some reasons, her gentle attitude seemed to have some effect on the Second and he nodded before leaving the place.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Trunks murmured while filling a bucket with sterilized water.

"I think it's because of the Planet, Your Highness," Pepper whispered.

He looked up at her in bewilderment. "The Planet?"

"I think it's… something in the air. Something coming from the soil or from the vegetation and spreading in the air, like some sort of pollen," she stammered in hesitation.

He took carefully her bloody hand and plunged it in the bucket to wash up the wound. He stared thoughtfully at the water turning pinkish while the blood blended in with the clear liquid. "So, you still don't think all this is part of a scheming of the Saiyan Flame. I pictured they could have somehow drugged the troops," Trunks resumed after a while.

"Drugged by the Saiyan Flame? That's a weird idea. If I were the Saiyan Flame and if I were able to do such a thing, I would go straight to the point and poison you in the first place. Don't you think?" she mumbled with a frown of pain.

He blinked at her smart point. He took her hand out of the water and wiped it with care, trying to stop the stubborn bleeding. "You got a serious hole through your hand," he concluded.

She looked down at the injury and sighed. "It won't stop bleeding easily."

"Should I stitch you? My hands are trembling, but –"

"An ointment will do for now. We don't have time," she cut off by grabbing a pot on the examination table and handing it to him.

He nodded and carried on his business while she was doing her best to silence her pain.

"What happened to you by the way?" she asked after a while.

"Chard – That bastard gave me a shot of a fucking green thing. He said it came from a plant here on Kenam and it was a muscular anesthetic. I hope the damn shit will stop affecting me soon. I feel like a harmless baby," Trunks grumbled.

Pepper repressed a yelp as he poured disinfectant on her hand. With an unwilling backlash, she was able to withdraw her hand from Trunks' grip. He cursed at his own weakness and grabbed it back. Her eyes were watering in agony and he couldn't help but think about that baby in her belly, wondering again why she had be so reckless as to hide her pregnancy all that time.

She gasped when he pressed a compress on the bloody hole, but she kept still nonetheless. The pain seemed to fade when he started applying the ointment. "I studied the nature here and it's different from anything I saw before. The plants and the animals have unexpected properties. Most of them can impact the other living being when it comes to their own protection, and it's like something allows them to communicate in order to protect their common environment," she resumed.

He frowned. "Could it be the natives?"

She nodded. "They could be somehow the commanders coordinating the nature's doing. Now… I also think that whatever is in the air has spread even quicker with the rain and the heat. It's turning the men into their primal selves. Fighting for domination and territories."

He sighed and rested her palm in order to wash his own hands and start the bandaging. "But… Well that's only theory. How do you explain that Gohan and me aren't affected. And what about you?" he replied.

She pouted. "I pondered about that a lot and I think we are also affected, but on a lesser scale. In your case, well, with all due respect, Your Highness, it might be because you're not full-blooded Saiyan. In my case, because I'm pregnant."

He frowned at her explanation. He disliked her theory, but he had to admit that he hadn't listened to her so far and it might have been a mistake.

"My instinct told me to stay by your side from the beginning. I was feeling endangered away from you as if I knew deep down that you were my only hope for safety, I guess," she carried on.

Her voice snatched him out of his musing. "Your primal self sharpens your survival instinct because you're pregnant, is that what you mean?"

She nodded.

Teeb showed up at the door. He was wearing a fresh uniform with armor."I found some clothes for us, Your Highness, but we have to hurry, there are some unfriendly creeps around."

Trunks snatched the clothes his Second was handing to him. "Take care of her bandage by the time I dress up."

Putting on the clothes was a painful effort. He had stood during the whole time tending to Pepper's wound and he felt exhausted and sweaty. His hands were trembling, his breathing was hectic again and the smell of rotten flesh had grown heady despiste the cleansing products in the room. At some point, he had no choice but accept Teeb's help again to slip in his boots and buckle his belt. The Saiyan also clasped the armor for him. The young hybrid was fuming out of frustration. He'd never felt such helplessness. He was the damn Prince of all Saiyans, but he needed someone to put on his shoes for him. Yet, all he could do was waiting for the fucking poison running in his blood to be drained away.

"Let's go to the transmission's barrack, now," he ordered when everyone was done.

They sneaked outside the medical bay and through the barracks of the camp as silently as possible. Teeb was walking ahead and scanning the area for them. When they came to the transmission desk, they found an awful mess. Papers and scattered devices were swarming the floor. A hint of depair teased Trunks' guts at the sight. "We have to seek the place. We might find an untouched scouter or something," he said.

A loud explosion outside interrupted him. The walls of the desk shook and they felt the ground vibrating under their feet. "The fuck," Teeb grumbled. Some tiles dropped from the ceiling as a second explosion echoed.

The Second lost no time and rushed outside in order to check what was going on.

"Look for something," Trunks urged Pepper while rummaging frantically in the closets still standing.

The female kneeled on the ground and sought through the items littering the ground.

Teeb burst back into the room. "We have to leave. These morons are fighting with ki blasts. There are at least three of them. They're gonna wreck the whole camp," he yelled.

Pepper struggled to her feet and dashed to the door as ordered, but Trunks remained on all fours, still looking feverishly through the mess on the ground. Teeb grabbed his collar from behind and yanked him back to the door. "Wait!" the Prince roared.

Trunks pointed at a small hook on the wall. A scouter was hanging there, apparently untouched. "No time," Teeb replied as a windowpane blew up just next to them. The whole building was rumbling in a threatening manner.

"Everything is stumbling down," Pepper added in the distance.

"Get it!" Trunks commanded at the top of his lungs. He was so infuriated and frustrated that he felt a small peak of ki surging from the depths of his mind.

Teeb let go of him and snatched the scouter, before rocketing away, catching the Prince on his way.


End file.
